Adam's mistake
by ChaseyLover
Summary: What if the whole brother tossing thing ends up with a disaster? What if Chase has major injuries? Will Chase ever forgive his brother? And will Adam stop tossing Chase? How will the whole family react at this? What if something happens to Chase's nervous systems? read and find out! (sorry i'm not so good at summary's)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first chapter**

**It's when the accident happens**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chase's POV

I was working in the lab, Mr. Davenport asked me if I could repair one of his inventions.

When Bree walked in, "What are you doing?" She asked. "Oh. I'm repairing one of Mr. Davenports inventions that once again didn't do what it had to do." I said. She chukled.

I was almost done when I heard the elevators open and saw Adam walking in.

"Time for brother toss!" He said with a big smile on his face. "NO" I screamed, but it was already too late. I felt myself flying trough the lab until I saw my body approaching to one of the capsules. "AAAAAAAAH" I screamed, knowing it wouldn't end so well this time. I litteraly flew trough my capsule. I groand.

My vision became blurry but I tried my best to stay conscious. I used all my strength to get up. No matter how much it hurts. When my vision came back to focus I was shocked of what I saw. There was glass all over the floor with blood and when I looked at my own body I saw huge shards in my chest. The last thing I remember was that I felt myself falling to the ground when someone caught me and then let me fall to the ground againg, head first, after that everything went black.

Bree's POV

After Adam threw Chase through his capsule I thought my little brother was dead.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" I screamed at Adam. " I didn't thought I could throw him that far." Adam said silent. "WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! CHASE IS PROBABLY DEAD RIGHT NOW! AND I- I was cut of by hearing Chase standing up. He was looking terrible. He had cuts all over his face and he had huge shards of glass sticking in his body. Then I saw he was at the point of falling to the ground again, I super speeded to Chase and caught him just in time. "Adam a little help please!" I said worried. Adam rushed over to me and picked a half conscious Chase up. But Adam was in shock and he started shaking when he saw in witch bad state his little brother was that he lost control over his arms and let Chase fall to the ground – head first…-

Mr. Davenports POV

I heard a loud scream and a crash. _ 'Brother toss again' _ I thought. But then something strange happen I heard Bree Yelling at Adam about Chase but I couldn't hear it clearly.

'_CHASE IS PROBABLY DEAD RIGHT NOW!' _ I heard Bree scream. Chase dead? OMG that's not good. I rushed over the elevator pushed the button. _'Adam a little help please' ___I heard Bree say again. Finally the elevator doors opened and I pressed the button to the lab.

When I got there it was shocking.

**So this is the first chapter of my story.**

**It will be a big one and I will try to update today!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter two**

**Hope you like it!**

Mr. Davenports POV

When I walked in it was shocking. Chase laid on the ground unmoving and Adam and Bree sat around him both sobbing in each others shoulders.

' _is he dead' _ I thought. I rushed over to Chase's limp body and Adam And Bree looked at me with worried faces. I searched for a pulse. "Will he be ok?" Bree asked me. Finally I found the pulse. "I don't know…" I answered. "Adam can you pick up Chase for me and lay him on the cyberdesk please?" I asked. Adam simply nodded. He picked up Chase and laid him on the cyberdesk carefully. "Ok I need to know exectly whqt happened." I said.

"I- i wanted t-to toss Ch-chase s-so I p-picked h-him up and I th-threw him, b-but I threw h-him to hard a-and-and he, he flew th-thr-through his ca-cap-capsule;" Adam said shakily. "what happened next?" I asked. "Chase gr-groaned and th-then he got b-back up t-to his f-feet so I thou-thought he was al-alright. But a few se-seconds la-later he f-fell b-back to the-the ground." Adam answered me still shakily. "And what did you do then?" I asked worried. "Well Bree c-caught him j-just in time a-and she asked m-me if I c-could help. S-so I pi-picked him up b-but I was sh-shaking so h-hard that I couldn't h-hold him any-anymore. And he-he fell to the-the ground with his h-head f-first…" Adam said before crying very hard. "I'm so so-sorry Ch-Chasey…" Adam said crying. "Why don't you and Bree go upstairs and I'll take care of Chase?" they both nodded and headed upstairs.

Then I focused back on Chase. _Oh Boy! _I thought. _He looks terrible. _I started to get out all the glass that was in Chase's body. I bandaged up all the wounds. After that I putted chase in his capsule to scan him. The things I saw where not so good. The glass had attached chase's nervous system. And did something strange to chase's brain. After that I putted Chase back on the cyber-desk and headed upstairs to tell the news too Adam, Bree, Tasha and Leo.

Adam's POV

I was waiting for Mr. Davenport to come upstairs. When I heard the elevator beep and saw Mr. Davenport come out with a sad look on his face. _Oh no. _"Is Chasey Gonna be alright?" I asked. Mr. Davenport looked at me and said. "He's alive but there are some problems…" What do you mean problems?" I asked worriedly. " Well he's not going to be the same as he used to be…" He said. "what do you mean with that?"Bree asked "what I mean is that everytime Chase gets stressed or scared his system will shut down." Mr. Davenport answered. "And what happens to Chase when his system shuts down?" I asked. "Well he could also just pass out but if that happens you NEED to make sure he is still breathing." He said before answering my question. "And Adam if his system shuts down he could die…" _Oh my god what did I do to my brother? _ "So I want you guys to be very carefull with him." When he said that he looked at me. "When Chase wakes up he's going to be REALLY dizzy and REALLY tired so make sure he doesn't fall or anything ok?" We all nodded. _ I can't wait to see my brother the first thing I will do I apologize!_

**Ok that's the end of chapter 2**

**See you next chapter! Let me know if you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!**

**I decided to make as many chapters today but I **

**Can't promise!**

**Adam's POV**

Mr. Davenport asked me if I could go down to the lab to watch Chase. So I've been here for about 4 hours now. Chase still hasn't woken up yet but Mr. Davenport said that he could wake up soon. Meanwhile I've been practicing what I should say to Chase.

- 30 minutes later –

**Chase's POV**

When I woke up I felt REALLY dizzy and tired. But I managed to sit up when I saw Adam's worried face. I smiled a little, he smiled back. "how do you feel?" He asked me.

"I'm pretty dizzy and tired" I answered. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked me with a face filled with guilt. "Yeah.." I said looking at the ground. " I'm… I'm very sorry chase…" He said almost crying. "I didn't know I could throw that hard. "It's ok!" I say. Adam looked surprised that I forgave him so fast after everything he'd done. He came and sat next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

**Adam's POV**

I can't believe that chase would forgive me that fast. I'm SO happy right now. I came to sit next to chase when he laid his head on my shoulder. "Do you want to go upstairs?" I asked. He nodded.

**Chase's POV**

After Adam asked me if I wanted to go upstairs I just nodded and started walking. But I was so dizzy that I started to stumble over my own feet. Adam hold me and helped me walking into the elevator. Once in the elevator I felt myself drifting away, but I couldn't because Adam started shaking me. "Chase Mr. Davenport told me to keep you awake so try and stay awake until we're upstairs ok?" I nodded. Finally we got upstairs and I saw everyone sitting on the couch. They where all sobbing. "Chase!" Bree yelled as she rushed over me. I started to feel dizzy again. "How are you feeling? Are you ok? How's your head? Does it hurt?" "Bree calm down he feels very tired and dizzy right now." Adam said trying to hold me up. Finally Adam got me up my feet again but I was still pretty dizzy. came walking towards me. "Hey." He simply said. "Hi…" I said. "how do you feel?" He asked very calm witch made me very comfortable. "Dizzy… tired… and everything aches…" I said trying to stay awake. Mr. Davenport started to ask me another question but I couldn't hear him that well It was like an echo. I felt myself drifting away, I heard mr. Davenport "_…you need to stay awake…" _ I tried as hard as I could but I couldn't. _"…take him back to the lab…" "…before it's too late…" _ too late too late for what? Finally I let the darkness take over. Knowing that i was in good hands.

**That was chapter 3 **

**In know its short but I will make them longer**

**Eventually hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**This is my first story and apparently it's a pretty good one**

**Ok on with the story here's chapter 4**

**Adam's POV**

Chase passed out in my arms a few seconds ago. I felt that he was trying to stay awake but he couldn't. He was probably too tired. But the strange thing was that Mr. Davenport started too freak out. "get him to the lab!" He commanded me. "Before it's too late!" what does he mean before it's too late? Should I be worried? Is there something wrong? Is he dying? "Mr. Davenport what's the problem? Chase probably just passed out." I said trying to comfort Mr. Davenport. "that's not what I'm worried about Adam!" He said pretty harsh. "then wath are you worried about?" I asked worried. "Haven't you noticed?" he asked me like I was crazy. I gave him a 'I'm still not getting it look'

He rolled his eyes and said "Chase is not breathing…". He was right Chase wasn't breathing, I started freaking out. "what do we do? Is he going to be ok? He's not going to die is he?" I asked worried. "I… I don't know Adam." Mr. Davenport said quiet.

OMG my brother is dying and it's all my fault! I will never forgive myself if Chase is dead.

When we got into the lab Mr. Davenport asked me to put Chase on the cyber-desk.

He started to connect some wires to Chase's body so we could hear his heartbeat. After Mr. Davenport finished with connecting the wires to Chase's body, both of us where watching the screen and waiting to hear a beep. Finally we heart one and both of us sight in relief. Chase's heart started beating normal after 10 minutes and Mr. davenport and I begun to become a little more relaxed knowing that Chase would be alright, when somehow the beeping noise started to become a long beep! Mr. Davenport rushed to one of his closets and got an odd machine out. "What's that?" I ask; "It's a-, you know what I'll just explain you what it does. In this metal box is lot's of electricity it goes through the wires and into these metal plates when I put them on Chase's body it will give a giant shock trough his body that hopefully will make his heart beat again." He said so I would understand. "Well hurry up then we don't have all day!" I say fast.

Mr. Davenport did as he explained and chase's chest jumped up when Mr. Davenport gave the shock through his body. After trying a few times Mr. Davenport eventually gave up. "it's over Adam;" he said. "he's dead…" I didn't want to believe him. He couldn't die, he wouldn't do that. Mr. Davenport swiped his tears away and left to tell the news to the others. I staid downstairs hoping for a miracle. "Chase" I whispered "please wake up. You're my little brother and I would never forgive myself if you really are dead" I started crying. "Wake up please! No matter how annoying you could be, no matter how you could be such a smartass sometimes, no matter how weak and little you are and no matter how much I hurt you, I still care about you … and I don't want this to be a goodbye I promise I'll take good care of you and I'll promise I'll be kind to you and help you with your mental problems you are going to have for the rest of your life." I started sobbing on Chase's chest. "Chase if you die… I will NEVER EVER forgive myself… because…

I LOVE YOU!

**End of chapter 4!**

**Ok I know I'm giving you a heart attack right now but I'll promise you that what's going to happen in the next chapter is very very very very very sweet! Please don't kill me for this but it's going a positive way next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Here it is the big miracle I'm sure that in the first POV you read you are going to have a bright smile on your face**

**Adam's POV**

"I LOVE YOU"

After those three words something strange happened… I stopped crying to see if it was true… it was.. Chase's heart started to beat again after I told him I loved him!

I was so happy that my tears of sadness changed into tears of joy!

My brother was alive! I did not kill him! My eyes still focused on the screen that showed me Chase's heart was still beating a big smile appeared on my face. "I love you too." I heard someone say with a hushed voice… I turned around to see my little brother sitting on the cyber-desk smiling at me. I rushed over to him and gave him a big strong hug. And he gave one back. "OMG Chase I thought I lost you!" I said. "I would never leave you like this" he said still silent. "how do you feel?" I ask. "the same as before tired and dizzy." He said silent. "well it's good to know your alive!" I smiled and he smiled back.

At that moment Mr. Davenport, Bree, Leo and Tasha walked in with tears in their eyes and sad looks on their faces. "Hello!" I said very happy. "Adam how come you're so happy?" Bree asked. "Yeah don't you realize what just happened?" Leo asked. "What happened?" Chase asked confused. "You were dead remember?" I answered Chase. "Oh yeah!" He said. When I turned back to my other siblings I saw their shocked faces, and chase and I didn't know much better then to chuckle a little.

"Wait so you're alive?" Mr. Davenport asked Chase. "I think so…" He answered.

"But… your heart…and-and the machine…and I shocked you…how…?" Mr. Davenport said confused. "I guess Adam was the one who brought me back…" Chase said while looking at me with a smile. "How?" Bree asked. "Well you see" Chase said "When my heart stopped I saw myself in a white room, then there was someone who said I needed to come with him but the moment I wanted to I heard Adam say that I needed to wake up, so I asked the figure if I could go back, and he said I could only come back when someone who truly loves my and never said it before says 'I LOVE YOU' and Adam did so the figure told me I could go back and live my life…" Chase said. I can't believe it… I am the one who brought my brother back! I gave him a big hug! And he hugged me back!

"Ok guys I need you to leave to go and scan Chase again." Mr. Davenport said. We all went to leave what left Mr. Davenport and Chase alone.

**Mr. Davenports POV**

When everyone left I helped Chase in his capsule, knowing he was still dizzy and tired. When I placed him in his capsule I walked over to the control panel, and started to scan Chase's body. His wounds were healing fast but his brains stayed the same. "Chase I need to tell you something…" I said. "What is it Mr. Davenport?" He asked me. "A shard of glass affected your nervous system…and…whenever you're stressed or scared you will pass out or…" "or what?!" Chase asked pretty loud. "or… your system will shut down…" I said. Chase gasped. "I could die..." He said silent. " I know…" I said. I felt so bad for Chase. "You want to go upstairs and socialize a bit?" I asked to cheer him a little bit up. "Yes!" He said pretty happy. But the moment he walked out of his capsule he almost fell flat on his face. Luckily I caught him just in time "Thanks" he said silent. "You're welcome!" I answered. I helped him into the elevator and on the couch. When Adam walked in. "Hey Adam do you want to accompany Chase?" I asked. "I have some work to do" I said after that. "Yeah sure!" Adam said smiling at chase. "Thanks" I said before leaving the room.

**Adam's POV**

I sat next to chase. "So… what do you want to do?" I asked. "We could watch a movie" Chase said. "ok let's do that" I answered. "Witch one would you like to see?" I asked him. "I don't know you can choose one…" Chase said. "Ok!" I answered; after searching what felt like hours I finally found one. I putted it in the TV and made some pop corn after that I sat next too Chase. After ten minutes I felt that Chase leaned his head on my shoulder, but I didn't say anything about it 'cause he's probably very tired. I knew that he fell asleep a few minutes after he leaned his head on my shoulder because I heard him breathing heavy. I picked the blanket from behind the couch and laid it over Chase he seemed to be comfortable with that. In the middle of the movie I felt myself falling asleep and eventually I fell asleep.

**Mr. Davenports POV**

When I was done with my work I decided to go and check on Adam and Chase. When I got there I saw chase laying on Adam asleep and Adam sleeping at the back of the couch.

A big smile grew on my face when I saw them laying like that. It was 10.30 PM so everybody was asleep I decided to let Adam and Chase sleep on the couch for tonight. After that I headed to my bedroom and fell asleep myself.

**Adam's POV**

I woke up by a sound in the middle of the night but I don't know what it was so I started looking around but saw nothing _strange…_ but then I heard it again and it was coming from Chase… I looked at my brother and saw that he had a nightmare. So I started to gently shake his shoulders trying to wake him up. "…No…" Chase mumbled "…Adam no…" then he started to scream "…ADAAAAAAM NOOOOOOO!..." "it's okay Chase I'm okay" I whispered to my little brother. His eyes shut open and he sat straight on the couch eyes widened. "Chase…?" I asked slowly. Chase turned his head slowly at me and I saw his fear in his eyes. _Oh no… FEAR…_ I grabbed Chase tight to my chest and started to whisper things to him. "it's okay Chase I'm ok, nothings going to happen to me ok?" I whispered. Chase's tens body started to relax again. "Ok…" he said silent. I felt him dozing off again. "Goodnight" I whispered. Before Chase fell back to sleep I saw a slightly smile on his face. After that I fell asleep myself

**That's for chapter 5 **

**Hope you liked it!**

**See ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6**

**Ok I figured out that I made a stupid mistake when Mr. Davenport putted Chase in his capsule he putted him in Adam's capsule and not Chase's. I'm sorry if it was a bit confusing.**

**Adam's POV**

I woke up on the couch it was 5.30 AM when I saw Chase laying on my stomach deep asleep. I couldn't move cause that would wake him up. But I was pretty uncomfortable at this point. So I moved a little what caused Chase to wake up. _Darn it! _ "Sssssh… Chase calm down… just go back too sleep now…" I whispered. I felt my brother dozing off again. "That's good… just close your eyes…and let yourself fall into a…deep…peaceful…sleep…" Chase eyes closed and within a second he was fast asleep again. I tried to fall back asleep again but I couldn't. So I decided to watch a little TV but I chose a net where there were subtitles so I could turn off the volume. It was 8.30 AM Bree and Leo left early to school today, Tasha had an interview and Mr. Davenport had some work to do. Witch left Chase and i. Chase was still asleep until one of Mr. Davenports inventions made a loud BOOM witch caused Chase to wake up. When he jumped up he looked terrified he had fear in his eyes and his whole body was tens.

"Hey… calm down Chase… it was just one of Mr. Davenports inventions again… nothing to be scared about ok ?"I said trying to calm him down. It worked because within a minute Chase started to relax again. For so far I could let Chase relax before he could… well you know. "So how are you feeling?" I asked. "A little better I'm not so tired anymore." He said a little sleepy. "But you're still dizzy?" I asked a little worried. "Yeah… a lot!" He answered. "So what do you want for breakfast Chasey?" I asked him excited. "Umm… I'm not that hungry…" he said sleepy. "But Mr. Davenport told me you needed some food and water. Should I just make some toast with butter and give you a glass of juice?" "Ok…" Chase said after he yawned.

It's midday and Chase is doing AWESOME! He didn't got scared of anything and I did my best not to let him stress. Mr. Davenport came walking in like 5 minutes ago. "How are you feeling today Chase?" He asked. "Um… better but I'm still pretty dizzy." He answered silent. "Good to see that your wounds are healing fast!" Mr. Davenport said excited. "Yeah…" was all Chase had to say to that. "Ok I'm going to clean the mess up downstairs. Adam do you want to help me with that?" He asked me. "Sure Mr. Davenport. You think you can handle it on your own Chasey?" I asked a little concerned. He just nodded. After that it looked like he was falling back asleep. I hope he's asleep and not that the same thing happens like last time.

**Chase's POV**

"…You think you can handle it on your own Chasey?..." I heard Adam say, well it was more like an echo. I didn't have the energy to say anything so I just nodded. After that the room begun to spin and I let myself fall into the darkness.

**Adam's POV **

When I got back upstairs after we cleaned all the mess downstairs. Mr. Davenport was going to the shop to buy new stuff for Chase's capsule. I went to sit next to a now sleeping Chase. When I felt like I was sitting on something sticky…_Odd…_

When I looked what it was it shocked me. There was blood all over the couch and it was coming from Chase…_OH NO THERE4S BLOOD ALL OVER THE COUCH AND IT WAS COMING FROM CHASE! _I tried to wake up my brother by shaking him but he didn't respond…_Oh no…_"Chase…Chase you need to wake up…" I started to whisper. No response… "CHASE WAKE UP!" Nothing. I started to worry so I called Mr. Davenport. "Hello Davenport industries you're talking to Don-" "Mr. Davenport there's something wrong with Chase!" I cut him off. "What do you mean Adam?" He asked me concerned. "Well when I went to sit next to Chase I felt something sticky on the couch. And when I looked at the couch I saw it was covered with blood… So I tried to wake up Chase but he didn't…" I started crying. "What do I do Mr. Davenport?" I asked while crying. "Ok Adam listen to me. You need to lift up Chase and see where the blood is coming from ok?" "ok Mr. Davenport." I did as I was told and saw that it was coming from his chest. "It's coming from his chest…" I said. "Ok you need to get some bandages." I went to search them but I couldn't find them. "I think we're out of bandages…" I said silent. "Ok Adam is Chase still breathing?" He Asked. I felt. "Yeah but weak." "And his heart?" "Also working but weak to…" I said. "Ok Adam you need to put pressure on the wound so he won't lose anymore blood. You understand?" "Yeah!" I said. I placed both off my hands on Chase's chest and my hands were bloody after putting pressure for 10 sec. or something. "Ok and what now?" I asked. "Just keep putting pressure on his wound I'll be there as fast as I can!"

Mr. Davenport just walked trough the door with bandages. "Ok Adam step aside." I did as I was told. While Mr. Davenport placed the bandages on Chase, Chase started to mumble.

He pushed off Mr. Davenports hands and mumbled. "…No…don't hurt me…please…" It broke my heart. "hmmm… this is strange… Mr. Davenport said while looking at the wound. "What is it Mr. Davenport. "Well Chase had a wound on his chest but yesterday his wound turned into a scar…" "So?" I asked. "Well it couldn't be the scar that started the bleeding, witch means…" "witch means what?!" I screamed. "Witch means that someone must have done this to Chase while we were downstairs…" "But who?" " I don't know" Mr. Davenport said while bandaging Chase again. But Chase resisted to be bandaged again and started to mumble. "Please…stop…no…Douglas…"

"DOUGLAS?!"

**Hahaha I'm so EVIL!**

**Sorry for taking so long but my computer deleted my first chapter 6**

**Hope you like this one!**

**Catch ya next chapter!**

**If you have any ideas tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here's chapter 7 **

**Hope you liked my previous chapter**

**Adam's POV**

What de heck did Douglas do to my little brother. I saw a little piece of paper laying on the dining table. "Look Mr. Davenport there's a piece of paper on the dining table." I pointed at it. "You're right Adam!" "I'll stay with Chase you go get that piece of paper!" I said. Mr. Davenport started to read and when he was done he had tears in his eyes. "What is it Mr. Davenport?" I asked "Read for yourself…"

_Dear Donnie,_

_It's me your brother Douglas_

_I thought it was funny to kill my youngest son_

_Because if I can't have him you can't have him either!_

_And if you save him now I will try to kill him again, and again, and again, …_

_So you have two choices: Give my youngest son back to me or… let him DIE…._

_Your choice!_

_Bye bye Donnie! _

OMG I can't believe Douglas would kill his own son! "What do we do now?" I asked "We need to destroy Douglas once and for all!" Mr. Davenport said angry. Chase started to mumble again "…Mr. Davenport…Adam…Help…" It broke my heart to see my brother like this. "Hey…Chase…it's okay…You're safe now…" I started to whisper in his ear. I held his hand but he pulled it away. "…No…Douglas…stop hurting me…go away…please…" He mumbled again. "Chase…it's me Adam…I'm here…don't be scared…he's not going to hurt you anymore…you're safe…" after that Chase mumbled one last thing. "…Adam…I love you…" " I love you too Chasey!" I said. After that he fell back asleep with a smile on his face.

-1 hour later-

I saw Chase stir a little. He was waking up. "Good morning!" I said. "Hi…" Chase said sleepy. "Ah you're awake!" I heard Mr. Davenport say. "Yeah…" Chase answered.

**Chase's POV**

My chest hurt really heard but why? "Why does my chest hurt?" I asked. "You don't remember?" Mr. Davenport asked. Then I remembered Douglas stabbing me with a knife trying to kill me. "Yeah I do…" I Started shaking I was so scared that I would die. I Felt my body give up. Slowly everything was giving up. My system was shutting down… Luckily Adam noticed and grab me "Shhhh… Chase it's okay…I won't let anyone kill you…don't be scared…I'm here…I will always be here for you…" I started to relax again. My system stopped shutting down. But I was very tired so I fell asleep on Adam's chest. The last thing I said before falling asleep was "Thanks Adam…" after that I dozed of.

**Adam's POV**

"OH NO!" Mr. Davenport screamed. "Hey Mr. Davenport he just fell asleep relax." I said trying to let Mr. Davenport relax. "How do you know that?" he asked worried. "look" I said. I started to shake Chase's shoulders gently. "Chase wake up…" I whispered. "Mmm.. Adam…I'm tired…let me sleep…" Chase mumbled back. "Okay buddy…" I whispered. "See?" I said to Mr. Davenport. That moment Bree and Leo came walking in. "Hey Bree said. "Hi" I answered. "How is he doing?" she asked. "Ummm…well…" I started but Mr. Davenport cut me off. "Bree why don't you come with me and I'll explain." Bree nodded. She followed Mr. Davenport. "what's wrong with the couch?" Leo asked me. "Maybe you should go and listen too Mr. Davenpo- " I was cut off by Chase who started to mumble again. "…no…let me go…please…" "what's wrong with him?" Leo asked worried. "I told you maybe you should go to Mr. D-" I was cut off by Chase again. "…No…please don't…stop…please…" I started to whisper to Chase. "Hey it's ok… he can't do anything to you now… I'm here with you… and I'll stay here…" after that Chase smiled and felt back into a peaceful sleep. "What was that all about?" Leo asked. "Leo just go to Mr. Davenport and Bree they'll explain everything. "Ok…" Leo said. I can't believe Douglas would do such a thing to my brother.

**That was Chapter 7 hope you liked it! Ok in my next chapter I will add Bree's POV because I saw I didn't used Bree much in my story. Ok Catch you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8**

**Hope you like it!**

**Bree's POV**

When I heard what Mr. Davenport told me I super speeded back to the living room. "OMG Chase!" I screamed. "Shhh…Bree he's sleeping." Adam whispered. Wow this was the first time I ever saw Adam being so protective over his brother. "Sorry" I whispered. I came to sit next to Adam, And I looked at my little brother who was smiling in his sleep. It was SO cute. "he's sleeping so adorable." I whispered. Adam just nodded while smiling at Chase. "How could Douglas do such a thing?" I asked. But the moment I said that Chase's smile disappeared and turned into a frightened face, I felt pretty guilty. "Shhh… Chase" Adam whispered. "It's ok…he's not going to hurt you…I won't let him…Ok?" "hmmm…ok…" Chase mumbled. Chase's frightened face turned back into a smile and he took a deep breath and exhaled before falling back to sleep. "Bree please don't talk about _him_ if Chase's near." Adam told me. "Ok… I'm sorry" I answered silent. "It's ok" he said. "How long is he sleeping?" I asked. "For about 30 minutes now." Adam answered. After Adam answered Leo came running in the living room screaming . "AAAAAH! OMG CHASE COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD! I HATE _DOUGLAS_!" Leo screamed. Because Leo screamed so hard Chase woke up and sat up straight as fast as he could with a frightened look in his eyes. Adam tried to calm Chase down but Leo ruined it by making Chase even more scared then he already is. "OMG CHASE WHAT DID DOUGLAS DO TO YOU?! DID IT HURT? WHAT DID HE SAY?,…

**Chase's POV**

I woke up by someone screaming the name _DOUGLAS…_ his name frightened me… Adam tried to calm me down before… well you know _it _happens, but Leo interrupted it with questions I didn't want to talk about. WHAT DID DOUGLAS DO TO YOU? He asked. _DOUGLAS… _DID IT HURT? _IT…_ WHAT DID HE SAY? _HE…_ I was so scared that I jumped on Adam's lap and putted my head in his shirt. I felt myself shaking. I felt myself giving up again. My system was shutting down again. My arms gave up, my neck until my toes. Adam picked me up and turned me so I would face him. "…Chase?..." I heard him say in that echo voice again. After that he said something but I didn't hear him anymore and finally I let myself fall into the darkness.

**Adam's POV**

I felt Chase shaking. He was terrified. "Leo STOP IT you're scaring him!" I snapped at Leo. "Sorry3 Leo said silent. I felt Chase's body start to relax. But it didn't feel like relaxing it felt like… _shutting down …_Oh no! Chase was shutting down. I picked Chase up so he would face me what I saw was pretty shocking. Chase's whole body looked paralyzed his eyes were still open but unfocused. "Chase?" I said. I saw Chase's eyeballs rolling to the back of his head. _Oh No… _"Chase you need to stay awake!" But it was too late Chase's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving at all. "MR. DAVENPORT MR. DAVENPORT HELP!" I screamed. "What's happening?" Bree asked. "Did I do something wrong?" Leo asked concerned. "What is it Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked worried. "It's Chase…" I said crying. "His system shut down…" I Said while crying hard. "How could his system shut down? None of you scared him right?" silence. "RIGHT?!" "Uhmm… well…" Leo started. "Oh no Leo you didn't started asking questions about Douglas at Chase did you?" Mr. Davenport said while walking over me. " Well…" Leo started. "Leo how could you do that?! You know you needed to prevent that Chase becomes scared and you just started to ask questions about a traumatic experience?!" Mr. Davenport yelled. "I'm sorry Big D..." Leo said. "Hmmm…Adam…" I heard Chase say. Leo, Bree and Mr. Davenport didn't noticed because they were too busy yelling at each other. "Yes Chase?" I whispered. He took a deep sigh and mumbled "…i…love…you…". "I love you too Chasey." I said. He smiled. Mr. Davenport heard me talking to Chase and asked me some questions "What did Chase say? He asked. "He told me he loved me." I said smiling. "And how did you respond?" Mr. davenport asked me. "I said I loved him to." My smile grew. "So does this means he's going to be ok?" Leo asked. "I don't know Leo… That could've been the last bit of energy Chase had…" Mr. Davenport sadly said. "What does that mean?" Leo asked. " it means Chase could be dead." I answered Leo while looking at my brother. He looked pretty peaceful. I felt in Chase's chest but didn't found any heartbeat. This meant the end I thought. "even though you're gone forever…I will think off you everyday, every night and every moment of my life because you're my brother and I care about you… and because you're my soul mate and … I love you … more then everything in my life… because… you are my life…" I whispered and let a tear drop on Chase's body. That moment Chase's eyes opened and he looked at me smiling. "I'm your soul mate?" he asked me weakly "yeah!" I said. "Well you're mine too!" he said while giving me a hug.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Leo yelled. "CHASE!" Mr. Davenport and Bree yelled. "Shhh…" I said when I felt Chase's body tens up. "You're scaring him" I said. "Sorry" Leo said. "How could you be alive your heart stopped beating?" I asked my little brother. " I don't know… I was standing in the same room as before but this figure that wanted me to follow him last time told me to go back. So I used all my energy to talk to you Adam. And you responded but I was out of energy. And I couldn't get out of that room when I heard you talking to me. Well it wasn't really like talking it was more like whispering in my ear. And that moment I felt myself disappearing from that room and when I opened my eyes I saw you…" Chase said. "Looks like Adam can bring people back alive." Leo said. "or, Leo, Chase couldn't leave his soul mate and so couldn't Adam…" Mr. Davenport said. I felt that Chase was sinking in my chest. "you tired?" I asked him. He just nodded and let his eyes close. I smiled as chase fell asleep. I have brought my brother back from death for the second time!

That was chapter 8

Catch ya next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I am SO sorry I didn't updated yesterday! I just couldn't cause I wasn't home for the whole day! So I'll make this chapter extra long! Here's chapter 9**

**Bree's POV**

I woke up next to Chase on the couch. Today was my turn to watch over Chase, I was a little bit nervous cause this was the first time I had to watch over Chase.

- 30 minutes later -

Adam and Leo left for school like 5 minutes ago. Tasha had an interview and Mr. Davenport had to go to work. So I was left alone with Chase. –who was still sleeping- I got bored so I turned on the TV. But Leo watched TV yesterday so the volume was incredibly loud. And he was watching a net where there was shooting and stuff. So when I turned on the TV there where loud gunshots and people screaming "Kill him!" "DIE!" "Come on he HAS to die!" what caused Chase to shoot awake. "Hey Chase, it's just the TV don't be scared." I tried to calm him down. "Oh…mmm…ok Bree…" Chase said sleepy. "So what do you want to do?" I asked. "I…don't know…" He said weakly. "What's wrong Chase?" I asked. "Nothing…it's just…I'm very dizzy…" He said trying to look me in the eyes. "You want me to call Mr. Davenport?" I asked a little concerned. "No…I feel like this since the accident…" He said with a little smile. "Do you know why you feel so dizzy?" I asked suspicious. "Well…I guess it's just because I hit my head so hard…" He said while rubbing the back of his head. "But would you still feel so dizzy after 5 days?" I asked worried. "I…I don't know…" He said silent. "I'll call Mr. Davenport and ask it ok?" I asked. "Ok…" Chase said before falling back to sleep. "Hello Davenport Industries you're talking to Donald Davenport." "Hi Mr. Davenport!" I said. "Oh hey Bree! What's wrong?" He asked concerned. "Well chase and I just wondered how it comes that Chase's still so dizzy?" I asked curious. "Wait he's still dizzy?" Mr. Davenport asked worried; "Well yeah… Is that bad?!" I asked concerned. "Well how bad is it?" He asked. "Well he had some trouble with looking at me properly." I said. "Ok I'm coming he isn't supposed to feel so dizzy." Mr. Davenport said before he hung up. "Ok chase Mr. Davenport is on his way." Silence. "Chase?" silence. "CHASE?!" silence. The living room was empty… _oh I shouldn't have leaved the living room! Douglas probably kidnapped Chase! And it's all my fault! _ Mr. Davenport came rushing in. "Where's Chase?!" He asked worried. I didn't answer that I just looked at the ground. "Bree where's Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked while approaching to me. "euhm…I think…Douglas has him…" I said silent. "WHAT?!" Mr. Davenport screamed. "How can Douglas have him? You were with him." He said. "Well…" I said quiet. "Bree you didn't lose your brother out of sight did you?" He asked me. "Well I had to Chase fell asleep and if I would call you while I sat next to him he would wake up." I explained to him. "Yeah but now Douglas has h-" Mr. Davenport got interrupted by a loud noise. It was coming from the lab. "What was that?" I asked. "I think that was a gunshot Bree…" Mr. Davenport answered. "Oh no Chase!" I super speeded to the elevators and Mr. Davenport tried to follow. Once in the lab we saw Chase and Douglas.

Douglas laid on the ground unmoving, and Chase sat in a corner in the lab with a gun in his hands. He looked pretty scared. I ran to Chase while Mr. Davenport run to his brother. "He's still alive." Mr. Davenport said. Chase was surrounded by blood on the ground, And he had a knife in his leg. Oh and did I mentioned that he was unconscious. "I'll get Chase upstairs." I said. "Ok I'll lock Douglas in one of our cells." Mr. Davenport said. Mr. Davenport had made a few cells in our home if someone needed to be locked up. Once in the elevator Chase started to fidgeting in his sleep. "No…Douglas…let me go…you're killing me…" What did Douglas do to my brother? "…Help…Bree…I need you…" He mumbled. "Chase I'm here…" I whispered. "…Bree?..." He mumbled. Wait could he hear me? "Yeah it's me Chase you're safe now…" I whispered. "…Bree…help me…" The elevator doors opened and I laid Chase on the couch. Chase cried out in pain. "AAAAH! …Douglas…stop hurting me…please…" He said while crying. "Chase it's me Bree…" I tried to comfort Chase. "No…STOP!...stop…stop…stop…stop…" He said before falling into an peaceful dream. "How is he?" Mr. Davenport asked me. "Good I think" I answered unsure. "What do you mean Bree?" he asked me. "Well he just had a nightmare about 'you know who' and I tried to comfort him but it didn't help and somehow Chase's nightmare disappeared and he fall back into a peaceful sleep." I answered. "Strange…" Was all Mr. Davenport said. "So…should we take out the knife?" I asked Mr. Davenport. "Yeah…" He answered. We pulled the knife out and Chase started screaming. "AAAAAH… NO! DOUGLAS STOP HURTING ME!" "Shhhh…Chase it's okay… It's me Bree and Mr. Davenport…" I tried to calm him down "…Bree?..." He said before falling asleep again. "Uhmm… mr. Davenport Chase's chest is bleeding…" "WHAT?!" He looked at Chase's chest. "You're right, Okay Bree get the bandages." Mr. Davenport commanded me. After Mr. Davenport bandaged Chase he told me to stay with him the WHOLE time. After that Mr. Davenport left to his work.

- 3 hours later -

**Chase's POV**

When I woke up I was so scared I would see Douglas' face, instead of that I saw Bree's. "Hey look who's up!" She said smiling. "hi…" I said silent. My leg hurt why does it hurt? Then I remembered Douglas taking me off the couch and into the lab. That he started stabbing me in my chest and threw a knife at my leg so I couldn't run away. I remembered that I found a gun and tried to shoot him. But I missed I think. So how could I be here then? Maybe Mr. Davenport fought Douglas and brought me back upstairs. But Mr. Davenport wasn't here so maybe Bree did it. I think I should just ask. "What happened?" I asked. "You don't remember?" She asked me back. "Well yeah but not all of it." I answered back trying to sit up. "Ok well what is the last thing you remembered?" She asked me. "uhmm… That I tried to shoot him but I missed…" I answered but she looked confused. "Chase… you didn't miss…" "I didn't?" "No you shot him." "So he's dead?" "Well no…" "Then where is he?!" I asked scared as hell. "Chase he's in one of Mr. Davenport's cells." WHAT?! He's still in the house?!" I screamed I was so scared. Then I felt a wave of dizziness coming over me. "Chase are you ok?" I heard Bree said. I tried to look into her eyes but my eyes wouldn't focus. "I feel really dizzy Bree…" I said. "Ok I'll go call Mr. Davenport. STAY AWAKE!" She commanded me. I did my best to stay awake but I couldn't before I knew it the darkness took over.

**Bree's POV**

I picked my phone and started to call Mr. Davenport. When I looked at Chase I saw it was hard for him to stay awake. "Hello Davenport industries yo-" "Mr. Davenport there's something wrong with Chase!" I interrupted him. "What is it Bree?" He asked worried. "Well Chase woke up a few minutes ago and he started to feel very dizzy a- CHASE!" I screamed when I saw Chase passing out. "Bree what happened?" "Chase just passed out!" I freaked out. "Mr. Davenport what do I do?" "Ok Bree you need to check if he's still breathing." I checked "He is but it's weak." Ok check if he has a pulse. I checked. "Also pretty weak." " Ok Bree I'm coming!"

**Oh no! poor Chase! Is he going to be ok? Or is Douglas going to escape?**

**Review please! Bye catch ya next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10! Hope you like it. **

**Bree's POV**

"Chase wake up!" I yelled at my little brother by shaking him. "CHASE WAKE UP!" I screamed again. "Awww… little Chasey passed out!" I heard someone say. "Douglas!" I said while turning to my 'father'. "Hello Bree!" He said while smiling mean. "What do you want Douglas?!" I asked angry. "Nothing much just your little brother!" He said while approaching to my unconscious brother. "I will never let you take my brother away from us!" I said while super-speeding to Chase and blocking Douglas' path. "Step aside missy!" He said while pushing me away. "Never!" I said then I jumped on Douglas' back. He fell to the ground and I bended him to a chair. "How did you escape?" I asked. "Easy your uncle left his keys on the table and I could take them from the table! Looks like your uncle isn't so smart!" He said while smiling devious. "Hmmm…Bree what's going on?..." Chase asked me half asleep. "Nothing Chase. Just go back asleep." I said hoping he would doze of until Douglas ruined it. "You're really buying that?!" he asked Chase. Chase's eyes shoot open as he realized what was happening. "D-D-Douglas!" He said while stuttering. "Hello son!" He said. "W-What do you w-want?" He asked scared as hell. "YOU!" He said loud and creepy. "I won't let you!" I yelled while standing protectively over my brother who was shaking. "Shhh…Chase calm down…I won't let him hurt you…" I said while smiling at my brother. He looked at me with a terrified look. "Aww…so sweet! Sorry that I need to ruin this for you!" Douglas said while pointing a plasma gun at me. "NO!" Chase screamed. "Don't hurt her!" He said while jumping in front of me. "So sweet to see how much you care about each other." Douglas said with a devious smile on his face. "It's 2 against one! You're doomed!" I screamed. "Well then let's make that 1 against 1 he said while pointing the plasma gun at Chase. His eyes widened when he saw what his 'father' did. "You won't hurt him!" I said while jumping in front of Chase again. "But I thought Chase wanted to DIE! Wouldn't you like to be KILLED Chase?" He asked Chase but Chase didn't answer. "That's what I thought." He answered while looking at the floor. _Why is he looking at the floor?_ I thought. "What are you looking at?" I asked while looking behind me. "CHASE!" I screamed when I saw my little brother laying on the ground unconscious. "Looks like it's 1 against 1 now!" He said. "You wish!" I heard someone say. It was Mr. Davenport. "Oh…Hey Donnie nice to see you again!" Douglas said. "Ah…SHUT UP!" Mr. Davenport yelled. Mr. Davenport and I started to attack Douglas together. I super-speeded behind Douglas while Mr. Davenport was Approaching Douglas from the front. Douglas didn't notice me so I took my chance and kicked Douglas in his back. Douglas fell to the ground crying in pain. Mr. Davenport picked some sort of shock system out of his pocket and electrocuted Douglas with it. Douglas was now laying unconscious on the ground. I super-speeded back to Chase who was still laying limp on the ground. "Chase wake up!" I screamed while shaking Chase. "PLEASE Chase wake up!" I yelled. "Bree what happened to Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked me. "Douglas said something and then Douglas looked at the ground behind me and I also looked behind me and saw Chase laying on the ground…" I said then I started crying. "ok Bree help me carry him to the lab." Mr. Davenport commanded me

- in the lab -

"He's still alive." Mr. Davenport said relieved. "But I still need to know how Chase could still be so dizzy." "So…what do we do?" I asked. "Ok Bree put Chase in Adam's capsule, cause I'm still working on Chase's capsule." He told me. I picked Chase up and putted him in Adam's capsule. "If he didn't shut down than what happened to Chase?" I asked. "I don't know what did Douglas say?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Uhmmm…he said: "But I thought Chase wanted to DIE! Wouldn't you like to be KILLED Chase?". After that Chase just collapsed to the ground." I said while looking at my little brother. "Maybe Douglas did something to Chase's chip that if someone says DIE and KILL or KILLED he just passes out or something." Mr. Davenport said. "Can he do that?" I asked. "I don't know be he certainly did SOMETHING to Chase." Mr. Davenport answered me. "Ok I'm going to scan Chase to see if he has internal injuries from collapsing to the ground." Mr. Davenport told me. After Mr. Davenport finished scanning Chase he smiled. "He's okay nothing bad happened to him when he fell to the ground." "good!" I said smiling.

-2 hours later-

"Hmmm…what happened?..." I hear Chase say. "Good you're awake!" "Where am i?" Chase asked confused. "Uhmm…you're in the lab Chase…" I said. Oh no does he have amnesia? "I am?..." he asked still sleepy. "yeah…" I said silent while approaching my little brother. "Who…are…you?..." He asked me. "Uhmm…I'm your sister Chase." I said worried. "My sister…hm…Oh yeah Bree…I'm sorry I'm still very tired and dizzy…so I can't think straight…" He said while trying to find my eyes. "It's ok" I say smiling. "You want to go upstairs?" I asked Chase. "Yeah…sure.." Chase said while walking out of Adam's capsule.

**Chase's POV**

I was so tired and dizzy when I walked out of the capsule, that I stumbled and fell to the ground. "OMG Chase are you ok?" I heard Bree say. "Yeah I'm fine…" I said. I tried to get up but I couldn't. "Uhmm… Bree?" I asked. "Yeah?" she asked. "Can you help me up?" I asked her. "Sure!" She said. Then I felt a hand grabbing mine and lifting me up to my feet. But the moment I stood up I sagged again. But Bree caught me under my arms so I wouldn't collapse on the floor again. "Are you ok?" Bree asked me concerned. I started to feel very strange. My body wouldn't listen to my commands, and my thoughts were draining. "I…don't…f-feeeeel…goooood…Breeeee…" I tried to say while my thoughts where slowly disappearing. It felt so creepy. I felt wind and before I knew it I was in the living room. Still hanging numb in Bree's hands. "MR. DAVENPORT!" I heard Bree say. My head started sinking with my thoughts. Before I knew it I was just looking at nothing thinking of nothing and doing nothing. _What's happening? _Was the last thought I had before my whole mind went blank. I could still see and hear everything but I couldn't respond or move or anything like that. Bree placed me on the couch as I saw Mr. Davenport approaching to me. "Chase are you ok?" I could hear him say but my brain didn't catch it up so I didn't understand what he was saying. "Bree what happened?" I heard Mr. Davenport ask Bree. She answered back but I couldn't hear her somehow I couldn't hear or see anything.

**Bree's POV**

"What happened?" Mr. Davenport asked me. "Well When Chase woke up he said he couldn't think straight so I asked him if he wanted to go upstairs and he said yeah then the moment he walked out of Adam's capsule he collapsed on the ground and I asked him if he was alright and he said yeah. After that he asked me to help him up. But the moment he was standing he sagged but I caught him before he could fall to the ground again. So I asked him if he was alright but he said he didn't feel good but he said it in a strange way like he founded it hard to speak or something the I brought him upstairs and his head started sinking and then I laid him on the couch and he was just staring at nothing and I think thinking of nothing to." I said. "Hmmm…strange…" Mr. Davenport answered me. "What's happening to him?" I asked worried. "Well he didn't shut down or passed out…" Mr. Davenport said while thinking hard. "Then what is it?!" I asked concerned. "I don't know…Maybe it's Douglas…" Mr. Davenport said silent. My eyes widened

**Chase's POV**

Am I dead? I thought. Wait… can I think again?

**That was chapter 10! Hope you liked it! It was pretty hard this time. But here it is! Thanks for all the awesome and sweet reviews! Love You guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am SO sorry I didn't update again! SOOOO this chapter is going to be twice as long! Yay! Ok here's chapter 11!**

**Bree's POV**

"How can it be Douglas?" I asked. "First off all he's locked up in his cell. And second he doesn't have any electronic device with him." "I don't know Bree. Wait what if we just go down to the cells silent and see if we see Douglas do something!" Mr. Davenport said. "Ok!" I answered. Both of us walked to the elevators and got to the cells silent. But when we got there Douglas was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" I asked Mr. Davenport concerned. " I don't know…" He said "I locked him up in this cell." Mr. Davenport said while pointing at a cell with the door wide open. "Did he escape?" I asked. "I think he did." Mr. Davenport said silent. "Let's go back to Chase and see if he's alright." I said hoping douglas wasn't stabbing Chase again. "Yeah… let's do that." Mr. Davenport said. When we got upstairs Chase was stirring he was about to wake up. Mr. Davenport and I rushed over the couch and sat next to chase.

**Chase's POV**

I flickered my eyes open but I couldn't see anything then I heard Bree. "Hey! You're ok!" She said relieved. "Where's Mr. Davenport?" I asked. I wanted to sit up but I couldn't. "Euhm… Chase he's right here." I heard her say confused. "Chase don't you see me? I'm right next to Bree…" He said nervous. "No I can't see either of you…" I said trying to figure out what was going on. "What do you mean you can't see us?" Mr. Davenport asked worried. "Not just you guys. I can't see anything." I said. And somehow I could see again. I saw Mr. Davenport and Bree looking at me with concerned faces. Then I saw Bree saying something to me but I couldn't hear her. "Now I can't hear you!" I tried to say but I didn't know if I screamed or whispered cause I couldn't hear myself. Then Mr. Davenport grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down then he gave the paper to me. _'I think Douglas is doing this…' _He wrote._ 'But you locked him up?' _I wrote back. After Mr. Davenport and Bree rad it they gave me an 'You don't know' look. Then Mr. Davenport wrote something on the paper again. _'Douglas escaped…" _WHAT? HE ESCAPED?! I thought. I started shaking again then I heard Bree whispering things to me to calm me down like "Shhh…Chase…it's okay…I'm with you…" wait I could hear again?! "I can…hear…you again." I said. "You can?" Mr. Davenport asked me. I simply nodded I started to feel dizzy again. "Ok Chase I'm going to scan your chip and see what's going on ok?" Mr. Davenport asked me. "Ok…" I said. When we got into the lab Mr. Davenport laid me on the cyberdek and started to scan my chip. "I think you were just glitching!" He said relieved. "Ok!" I said also relieved that Douglas wasn't doing this to me. He brought me back to the couch again cause I still couldn't walk on my own. "Do you still feel dizzy?" Mr. Davenport asked me. "Yeah…" I said trying to make eye contact with Mr. Davenport but my eyes wouldn't focus. "…How dizzy do you feel?..." He asked me and it sounded like that echo voice again. "Mr Davenport…I…think…I'm going to…" I tried to say but I couldn't finish my sentence cause the darkness took over.

**Mr. Davenport's POV**

I saw that Chase was trying to make eye contact with me but he couldn't. was he that dizzy? I asked myself. "How dizzy do you feel?" I asked. "Mr Davenport…i…think…I'm going to…" I heard Chase say before his eyes rolled to th back of his head en he fell on the couch. "Chase? Chase! CHASE?! CHASE!" I screamed while shaking my son like I was crazy. Bree walked in and pulled me away from chase. She looked at him "What happened?" She asked. "I don't know. I was asking a few questions and he just collapsed on the couch." I said. "Maybe he's just tired and dizzy. So he decided to go to sleep." She said calmly. "That's what happened the last time when well Douglas came…" She said while looking at her brother. "Yeah but this shouldn't be happening to him!" I screamed. "what do you mean?" She asked me. "What I mean is that Chase wasn't supposed to be so dizzy after 6 days!"

"So?"

"So?! It means that There's something not good in Chase's head!" I yelled

"what do you mean?" Bree asked concerned.

"chase's brains aren't working as they're supposed to…"

"WHAT?!" Bree yelled what caused Chase to wake up.

"W-What's…ha-appening? He asked sleepy.

"Chase!" we both screamed.

"Chase I need to scan you too see what causes you to be so dizzy ok?" I asked chase. "Ok…" He said sleepy. I think he didn't really know what was going on, he probably was still half asleep so when Chase and I walked into the elevator I decided to see if he really was aware of what was going on or if he wasn't. "ok chase I'll let Douglas scan you while I'll finish your capsule ok?" I asked him to see what his reaction was but he just stood there blankly looking in front of him "Ok…" He just answered. Ok so Chase wasn't aware of what was going on. When we got into the lab I decided to call Bree so I brought Chase into the lab and he just stood there like he was a mindless zombie. It kind of scared me. "Bree!" I yelled. Bree super-speeded into the lab within 2 seconds. "Hey Mr. Davenport-woah what's wrong with Chase?" She asked me. "I don't know. In the elevator I decided to test out if Chase was aware of his surroundings si I said Douglas would scan him and he didn't even flinch he just said 'ok…' with an unemotional tone.

**Bree's POV **

I walked over to my little brother who was just standing in the middle of the room blankly. He looked like a zombie. I started shaking him gently. "Chase wake up…" I whispered no reaction. "Chase it's me…Bree…please wake up…" I said again. I looked into my brother eyes. They looked cold and dry. "Mr. Davenport I think Chase isn't blinking." I said. "Ok Bree just push his eyelids over his eyes and pull them back up again." Mr. Davenport told me. So I touched Chase's eyelids and he didn't react I pushed them down his eyes still blankly looking at the wall. I closed his yes and pulled his eyelids back up. His eyes still in the exact same spot as they were before but they didn't look so dry anymore. Chase didn't flinch at anything I did to him. "He's completely out of touch with the reality." I told Mr. Davenport. He approached Chase and i. "Chase?" He asked him Chase didn't respond. "Chase wake up." He said Chase still didn't move. "Chase wake up please Mr. Davenport and I are very worried now. Wake up so we can see you're okay." I said crying I fell to my knees with my head in my hands sobbing. Then I heard Mr. Davenport "Chase? Chase can you hear me?" I looked up seeing my brother blinking and coming back to reality again. "CHASE!" I screamed as I stood up and hugged him. I broke the hug and asked him "Are you ok?" Chase fell to the ground in a sitting position. "Woah…what just happened?..." He said. "We don't know you weren't reacting at anything we tried to wake you up. You wouldn't even blink."

"I didn't blink?" He asked.

"yeah you didn't do anything! Well except for breathing." I said

"you were completely out of reality!" I said.

"I was?" Chase asked again.

"Chase do you remember anything of what happened the past 10 minutes?" Mr. D asked.

"Well sort of but it's all just a blur." He answered. "I remember that you were going to scan me to see what caused me to be so dizzy. Then as we walked to the elevator the world begun the disappear. Everything was fading away. Then I was in a blank room. I didn't know what was happening until I heard you screaming my name trying to wake me up. Then a blinked and everything was coming back." Chase said with frowned eyebrows showing he didn't really understand what was happening. "what's happening to me Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked him. "I don't know Chase…" He said back.

**Ok that was chapter 11! Hope you liked it feel free to review and send me some ideas to put in my story! Ok catch ya next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews! And thank you RazaraTheFirst for you review about what could be happening to Chase! Here's chapter 12!**

**Adam's POV**

My first day of school was awesome! I wonder if Bree could handle taking care of Chase. Because Chase is pretty hard to handle sometimes… I walked home with Leo no one was there. "Hello? Anybody home?" Leo screamed. Then we heard the elevator doors open and we saw Mr. Davenport walking out with an crying Bree and a shocked Chase. "what happened?" I asked worried walking to my brother and helping him to the couch. He was pretty tired so his legs sagged a few times but I caught him. "You ok?" I asked him. "Yeah…I'm just a little tired…" He said while sitting on the couch. I sat next to him. "Why are you crying Bree?" Leo asked. Chase let out a sigh and then leaned his head on my shoulder. "Something bad just happened ok?!" she said not wanting to tell us. Then she walked over to Chase and me and gave chase a kiss on his cheek, then she headed upstairs. "So…What happened?" Leo asked Mr. Davenport but Mr. Davenport wasn't really paying attention he was just watching Chase with an concerned face. Maybe he thought Chase shut down again. "Mr. Davenport he's just sleeping." I said calmly. He then looked at me "That's not what I'm worried about Adam…" He said tears in his eyes. "Then what is?" I asked. "I don't know…" He said while a tear rolled from his cheek. "what do you mean you don't know?" I asked him starting to worry. "I think something's wrong with Chase…" He said. "Mr. Davenport don't worry! He's good! He showed some improvement the last days!" I said not so worried anymore. "Adam I'm not talking about Chase shutting down and passing out he's been over that since this morning. I'm talking about something serious! I'll tell you guys later I'm exhausted! I'm going to bed!" He said. What happened to Chase that made him cry? Mr. Davenport never cried! Strange…

-3 hours later-

I was done with my homework! FINALLY! Chase started to stir. "Hey!" I said. "hi…" Chase said sleepily. He started to stare at the wall for a few minutes. "Chase you ok?" I asked him. "Yeah. I'm fine just thinking…" He said. "What are you thinking of?" I asked but Chase couldn't answer cause Bree walked in so Chase just decided to look at the wall again thinking about I don't know what. Bree looked at me smiling a little. "Hi Ad-CHASE!" She screamed. I looked over to my brother but he was still staring at the wall. He's probably pretty deep in his thoughts to not hear Bree. "CHASE!" She started shaking Chase. Then Chase snapped out of his thoughts and looked confused at Bree then she gave him a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that!" she said to him. "Scare you like what?" he asked her. "What did I do?" He asked her again. "You looked exactly the same as this morning when well it happened." She told him. "Oh…" was all he had to answer to that. "What's going on?" I asked them. They both looked at me. "Bree can you tell him I don't really remember…" He said sleepily. "Ok…" She said she took a deep sigh before talking to me. "This morning Mr. Davenport decided to scan Chase's chip but Chase wasn't acting like himself…"

"What do you mean? I asked

"Well he didn't look as he used to…normally he would look around and smile but this morning he just looked in front of him not smiling at all he just looked like a mindless zombie…" Chase collapsed on the couch from exhaustion. "Mr. Davenport brought Chase downstairs but I stayed upstairs. A few minutes later I heard Mr . Davenport scream my name, so I rushed downstairs and saw Chase standing in the middle of the lab standing there mindless. So I started shaking him but he didn't respond. Then Mr. Davenport tried but no reaction from Chase. Then I tried again but nothing. Then I noticed he didn't blink so I did it for him…" I looked at her confused. "After that I tried to wake Chase up again but nothing so I fell to the ground crying then I heard Mr. Davenport ask Chase if he could hear him then I looked up and saw Chase's face been filled with emotion again. And he was back. That's it!" she said while smiling at our little brother. "So you know what happened to him?" I asked. "no none of us knew but maybe Mrm. Davenport will find something on the net." She said. "It was so scary…" she said tears filling her eyes. "Hey it's okay Bree He's okay now. I hugged her. She came to sit next to me. But she sat to hard what caused Chase to jump a bit and wake up. He sat up "W-what…?" He asked. "nothing Chase I said pushing Chase down again he fell asleep immediately.

-1 hour later-

Tasha and Mr. Davenport were in their rooms and Leo went to bed 30 minutes ago. Wich left Bree and me with Chase. Bree already fell to sleep on the couch I was going to when Chase shoot awake. "Chase you ok?" I asked. "mmm…" he said. What did 'mmm…' mean? "Chase…are you ok?..." I asked him again but he didn't answer me he just looked in front of him. "Uhmm… Bree…" She didn't react. "BREE!" I screamed. "What is it Adam?" She asked me annoyed. "There's something wrong with Chase." I said while waving my hand in front of his eyes hoping he was to deep in his thoughts. But he didn't flinch. "what do you mean?!" she asked me concerned. "See for yourself!" I said to Bree. She looked at Chase then her eyes widened. "CHASE!" She screamed while rushing over to Chase and shaking him like crazy. He didn't respond he just sat on the couch looking in front of him. "Bree what's happening to Chase?!" I asked her. "The same thing that happened to Chase this morning!" She said while tears escaped her eyes again. "what do we do?" I asked her. "I don't know I didn't wake him up last time…But maybe Mr. Davenport knows what to do! I'll go get him!" She said rushing upstairs and reappearing withing 3 seconds with Mr. Davenport. "Bree why did you-CHASE!" he screamed while rushing over him. "Adam what happened?!" He asked me worried. "He shoot awake and I asked him if he was ok and he answered mmm so I asked him again but he didn't respond he just sat there looking in front of him not reacting at anything I did." I said. "Mr. Davenport what did you do to wake him up again?" Bree asked. "Well I just gave him a little slap on his face and then he reacted again…" Mr Davenport said while studying my little brother. "Well then do it!" Bree yelled at Mr. Davenport tears streaming down her face. He slapped Chase's cheek gently but he didn't react. "It's not working!" Bree yelled again she fell to the ground crying. Mr. Davenport rushed over to the computer and he typed something. I looked at Chase in the meantime looking I could see Chase respond on anything that was happening but he didn't he just sat on the couch staring at nothing he looked like a mindless zombie. "I got it!" Mr. Davenport screamed. He walked over to Chase and slapped Chase in his face as hard as he could. Chase collapsed on the couch. He blinked a few times "W-what happened?" He asked. "MR. DAVENPORT HOW DARE YOU?!" I yelled at him. "I'm sorry but it was the only way to wake him up so fast." He said. I looked at Chase his cheek was red and it was slowly turning into purple. "Why does my cheek hurt?" Chase asked sleepy. "Mr. Davenport slapped you." I said silent. Chase eyes widened backing away from Mr. Davenport. "Chase…Chase listen to me! It was the only way to wake you up! I was scared that I couldn't wake you up anymore!" He said to Chase. While Chase was backing away from Mr. Davenport he came closer to me. So I took Chase and hugged him. His body started to relax again. I pulled him away from me but his eyes were already close. I knew he was sleeping from the moment he was breathing heavily. I looked a few seconds at my sleeping brother before placing his sleeping body on me again. "he's sleeping." I whispered. Bree got up from the ground and sat next to me laying her head on my shoulder and holding Chase's hand. "You're the best brother!" She said before falling asleep herself. I felt pretty exhausted too so I decided to go to sleep as well.

**Mr. Davenports POV**

I looked at how my children were falling asleep one by one. They looked so peaceful. Then I saw Chase's blue cheek. I felt so guilty. I had to slap him. I was freaking out. I had to know that my youngest son was okay! When I searched on the web what was going on I found what was wrong with Chase he had epilepsy. And the thing that just happened to Chase was a seizure.

**Ok that was it! I'm sorry if I underestimate epilepsy in this story or make it too big of a deal I don't have it myself so I don't know how it feels. If someone does and wants to tell me how it feels feel free to send me a message so I know that I can make sure that Chase has real epilepsy and not that he has epilepsy that doesn't even sound like epilepsy! Ok catch ya next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok guys here's chapter 13! Thanks for all the tips and stuff you guys send me in private messages! I'm certainly going to use them!**

**Bree's POV**

I woke up on Adam's shoulder he was still sleeping. But when I looked to see if Chase was sleeping I didn't see him. _Where is he?_ I thought. "Morning Bree!" I heard Chase say. I turned around to see Chase making breakfast. "Chase!" I whisper shouted. "What?" He asked me confused. "Aren't you dizzy?" I asked him while approaching on of the bar stools. "yeah a little but not that much anymore!" he said smiling. "Good to see you're showing some improvement!" I said to Chase. "You want some breakfast?" Chase asked me. "Yeah! Sounds delicious! What do you have for breakfast?" I asked him curious. "Oh just some eggs and bacon! I kept it simple cause my head hurts when I need to concentrate. So I chose something that was easy and simple and didn't need that much of concentration!" He said While putting the baked eggs and the bacon on a plate. He walked over to me and accidently let the spoons fall but he didn't notice. "Here you go!" He said to me. He gave me the plate with the egg and bacon on it and I totally forgot about the fallen spoon. "You want some toast?" He asked me. "Oh…Yeah that would be great thanks Chase!" I said. Chase walked over the toaster but he didn't notice the spoon laying on the ground so he stepped on it then he slipped and fell on the ground with a big boom sound. "CHASE!" I screamed while jumping of my chair and rushing over to Chase who was laying on the ground. I think me screaming caused Adam to wake up because I heard Adam scream at me. "Bree what's wrong?!" He asked me. But I didn't answer I just sat next too Chase. "you ok?" I asked him. "Yeah I'm fine!" he said annoyed. "I just fell calm down!" He said with an harsh voice. "Chase what's wrong?" I asked him. "It's just that…i-it's no big deal ok I just fell I'm okay! I'm not dying because I slipped you know?!" He almost yelled at me. "Chase I'm so-" I tried to say but he cut me off. "No I'm tired of you two treating me like a little child! I'm 15 you know! I can take care of myself!" He yelled at me. After that he walked into the elevators and got down into the lab.

**Chase's POV**

I didn't mean to be so rude I really didn't it's just I'm not used of Bree and Adam being worried when I hurt myself. After being thrown around for 15 years and then to get all the attention when you slip is pretty unusual. I just thought maybe if I make it clear that I don't want to be treated like this that they would stop with it. But I doubt that. That's why I got to the lab to get a little time alone. Time to think and not getting shaked like crazy when I don't respond on things. I sat on one of the chairs in the lab and started thinking about stuff I didn't really care about I just needed some distraction. I started calming down again. When I was calm enough i walked back into the elevators to go and apologize to Adam and Bree. I hope I didn't hurt their feelings. When I got upstairs I saw Adam and Bree sitting on the couch next to each other. "Uhm…Hi!" I said while walking to my brother and sister. "CHASE!" Bree screamed while jumping of the couch and giving me a huge hug. "We're so sorry!" She said. "No! I'm sorry for being so mad at you guys. It's just that I'm not used to all the attention when I hurt myself so it's kind of strange when you give me attention." I said. "Oh ok…but it's just you're really weak now and we're worried that we'll lose you if we don't pay enough attention." She said while breaking the hug. "don't worry I'm f-" I wanted to say but I got cut of by a voice I heard in my head. _"Hi there Chase it's me! Your Father!"_ I heard Douglas say. "Why are you here?!" I asked harsh. But I hadn't the ability to communicate with my mind so I just said it because I knew Douglas could hear me. Then I saw Bree looking at me confused and worried and scared. Then I heard Douglas again. _"You've got some nice memories in here Chase!"_ I heard my 'Dad' say. "GO AWAY!" I yelled with an angry expression on my face. Bree backed away from me. "Chase?..." She said silent. "GET OUT!" I yelled at Douglas again. (Just to make it clear Italicsare Chase's thoughts and Douglas talking to Chase and cambria is just normal talking. It's just so you know Chase is talking to Douglas with just speaking and not telepathy. Because of that Adam and Bree can hear him.) "I'll get Mr. Davenport!" I heard Bree say to Adam he just nodded and looked back at me with an worried face. _"You want me too show you your memory of me stabbing you?" _Douglas asked devious. "DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled again. "Chase it's for your own good!" Bree said before super speeding upstairs. _"To bad!"_ He said before showing me that traumatic memory again. I hold my head and fell to my knees screaming. "Stop it! STOP!" I screamed hoping Douglas would stop. _"Muhahahahaha!" _I heard Douglas evil laugh in my head. "NO STOP! STOOOOOP!" I yelled. Then I felt someone holding me. I looked up the see my brother. "ADAM!" I screamed I started crying I didn't want too see this memory. "What is it Chase?!" He asked me. "Why are you screaming?!" He asked me worried. "I'ts D-" I wanted to say but then I felt electricity shoot through my whole body and heard Douglas _"Don't you dare tell them" _"Please just STOP!" I begged him. Then Adam picked me up from the ground he was holding some sort of device "Sorry buddy!" He said before shocking me the last thing I remember before the darkness took over was that Mr. Davenport and Bree speeded downstairs and Mr. Davenport yelling "NO ADAM DON'T!".

**Adam's POV**

Chase was screaming at us to go away and to stop. To stop what? I thought. "ADAM!" I heard Chase scream. I started rubbing his back. "What is it chase? Why are you screaming?" I asked worried. "It's D-" I heard Chase say before he collapsed to the ground and started shaking like crazy. Was he being electrocuted? I thought. I searched in Mr. Davenports desk and found a shocking device. I picked Chase up ready to shock him unconscious. I would've expect Chase to try to get out of my grip but it looked like he wanted to become unconscious. "Sorry buddy!" I said I started shocking Chase when I heard Mr. Davenport scream at me "NO ADAM DON'T" He screamed but it was already too late Chase's body was shaking like crazy and his body started to become limp. I layed him down on the couch. "ADAM! Why did you do that?!" Mr. Davenport asked me angrily. "I'm sorry but Chase asked me to make it stop!" I said back to him. "To stop what?!" Mr. Davenport asked me again. "I don't know when I asked him what was wrong he could only speak out a part of his sentence then he got electrocuted or something." I said. Mr. Davenports eyes widened. "WHAT?! What did he tell you before he got electrocuted?!" He asked me. "He said: 'It's D-' And then he started to shake like crazy." I said. "It's D-…D-…" Mr. Davenport repeated the letter D for a few times before he screamed "DOUGLAS!" "What?!" Bree said. "Douglas must have find a way to do this to Chase." He said. "Do what?" I asked MR. Davenport. "I don't know but when Chase wakes up I'll ask him ok?" Mr. Davenport said too me. "Ok…!" I said silent. Then I sat next to Chase waiting till he woke up.

**Ok That's Chapter 13! Feel free too review and send me private messages with ideas I will certainly use them in my story! Ok catch ya next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm SO sorry that I didn't update in like FOREVER! It's just school just started and I'm having pretty much a hard time with school so I'll only update in the weekends but my chapters are going to be a lot longer! Ok here's chapter 14**

**Adam's POV**

I've been sitting on the couch for hours now and Chase's still sleeping. I'm getting pretty bored I didn't expect Chase to sleep that long Mr. Davenport told me it would only last 2 or 3 hours but I'm sitting here for like 4 hours. Why did Mr. Davenport do that to Chase?

_Flashback_

_I sat next to an unconscious Chase when Mr. Davenport came walking in. "How's he doing?" He asked me. "Good…I think." Chase started to stir and woke up after a minute or 2. "Hey…" he said sleepy. "Hey how are you doing?" I asked Chase trying to make him relax a bit cause Mr. Davenport and him are going to have a big conversation in a few moments. "Good." Chase said smiling. "Hey Chase!" Mr. Davenport said while sitting next to me on the couch. "Hi!" Chase answered. "What exactly happened?" Chase asked. I don't think he remembers much of what happened to him 2 hours ago. "You don't remember?" Mr. Davenport asked Chase. Chase frowned and his expressions changed a lot first realisation then anger then fear then sadness then stress and then again fear. Chase's eyes widened while he looked at us. "Hey Chase it's ok." I told my little brother. He still seemed a little scared so I took Chase into a hug. "D-Douglas h-he…" Chase said while tears streamed down his cheeks. "See I told you it was Douglas!" Mr. Davenport told me. "Chase what did Douglas do to you?" Mr. Davenport asked Chase softly. "H-he i-in my h-head a-and the mem-memory's o-of him st-stabbing me h-he showed m-me th-them ag-again…" Chase said shakily I still hold Chase in my arms for comfort. "I'm sorry Chase I don't really get what he did. I saw Chase getting more scared. I think that he really isn't into talking so I tried to repeat what Chase just said so Mr. Davenport would understand. "Uhm…Mr. Davenport I think that Chase is trying to say that Douglas showed Chase that memory again. Isn't that true Chase?" I asked Chase to see if what I said was correct. He nodded simply. Then he laid his head on my shoulder. "what memory?" Mr. Davenport questioned. Chase's body tensed up. "That memory when you know who stabbed Chase." I answered for Chase. "Is that true Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked Chase. He simply nodded. "And why did you get electrocuted?" MR. Davenport asked Chase again. I don't think it's such a good idea of Mr. Davenport to ask all these questions right now but I didn't say anything because hey it's Mr. Davenport he knows what he's doing right? "I-I can't tell y-you." Chase said silent. "And why is that?" Mr. Davenport asked Chase with a worried expression. "B-because he s-says I can't t-tell you th-that." Chase stuttered out. "Who says you can't?" Mr. Davenport asked Chase. Chase eyes widened for some strange reason and he got off the couch. "Chase what are you doing?" Mr. Davenport asked chase while getting up himself. "I-I don't want to h-hurt you g-guys." Chase said while backing away from me and Mr. Davenport. "what do you mean Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked while approaching him. "P-please s-stay a-away from m-me." Chase stuttered out. "It's okay Chase." Mr. Davenport assured him but Chase didn't buy it. "N-no he's going to let m-me h-hurt you." Chase said while rushing over to the other side of the living room. "Who is?" Mr. Davenport asked Chase. "I-I can't tell you." Chase said. Mr. Davenport walked over to Chase again but Chase backed away again. "P-please stay away from me." Mr. Davenport was shocked at Chase's answer "Adam get chase to stand still." He ordered me. I walked over to Chase and he started to run away from me but he was still tired so I caught him pretty fast. Chase started to struggle out of my grip. "Let me go please! I don't want to hurt any of you!" he screamed. Then Mr. Davenport approached Chase with an needle. Chase immediately stopped struggling when he saw the needle. He looked at the needle and then at Mr. Davenport and back to the needle he repeated that a few times. "hold him still Adam." Mr. Davenport instructed me. "what's that?" Chase asked. "What?" Mr. Davenport said while hiding the needle behind his back. "That needle." Chase answered. "What needle?" Mr. Davenport asked. "That needle that your hiding behind your back." Mr. Davenport started to walk closer to Chase and I "Oh this?" he hold the needle right in front of Chase's eyes. Chase just nodded. "Oh nothing." Mr. Davenport said then he pricked Chase in the arm with the needle and injected something in him. "Ah!" Chase screamed. "whhhhhhat diiiiiiid yoooouuuu doooooo toooo meeeee?..." Chase asked while his whole body was sagging luckily I was holding Chase or else he would've just collapsed on the ground. Chase's eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head. "umm.. Mr. Davenport?" I asked worried if this is what supposed to happen to Chase. "Don't worry Adam this is supposed to happen." Mr. Davenport told me. "What did you do to him?"_

"_Oh I injected him with an sleeping serum."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, Adam, Chase was freaking out."_

"_Ok…"_

"_Now I want you to stay with him until he wakes up okay?"_

"_uhm… ok but how long will it take?"_

"_For about 2 or 3 hours."_

_Then I laid Chase's limp body on the couch._

_End of flashback_

I really don't understand why Mr. Davenport had to put Chase to sleep. No one knows what happened yet. Mr. Davenport isn't here. He went to work Tasha is in the mall with Bree and Leo is at Janelle's house. So I'm home alone with Chase. Chase started to stir and he woke up pretty fast after that. "Hi…" I said. I didn't get an answer but I expected that because Mr. Davenport told me he was going to be a little drowsy when he woke up. After a minute or 5 Chase finally got aware of his surroundings and when he looked at me he smiled a little. "Good morning sleeping beauty!" I said. He chuckled a little. "Hey…" He said. "So how do you feel?" I asked. "Good!" He said smiling at me. I decided to ask Chase some questions. "Do you remember what happened today?" Chase smile faded and turned into a confused expression. "yeah…I woke up and started making breakfast then Bree woke up and I gave her breakfast but I let the spoon fall and when I went to make some toast I slipped and fell then I got angry and got downstairs to the lab after a while I got back upstairs and…" then he stopped talking. "And what?" I asked him. "I don't remember." He said. "Do you?" He asked me. I explained everything what happened after he got back from the lab "Did that really happen?" He asked me. He really didn't remember? "I won't do it." Chase said suddenly. "Do what?" I asked him. "There's someone in my head telling me to kill you." Chase said with tears in his eyes. "Don't listen to it Chasey." I said. "Ok…" Chase said. He laid his head on my shoulder. "You tired?" I asked him. "Yeah…" after that he fell asleep. Then he fell on my stomach but that didn't wake him up. When Mr. Davenport comes home I'm going to tell him everything that happened.

**That was chapter 14! I'm going to try to update tomorrow. Hope you liked it! Catch ya next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok here's chapter 15! Hope you like it!**

**Adam's POV**

Chase is sleeping on my stomach for half an hour now. He is so cute when he sleeps. I have been thinking. Knowing it's nothing for me to think of course but there's been 1 thought bothering me for a long time now. 'it's my fault' and it's true if I hadn't threw Chase in his capsule all this wouldn't have happened. It's all MY fault. Chase eyes suddenly flickered open. "You're done sleeping?" I asked him surprised that he slept so short. He nodded. Then something strange happened Chase gave me an unexpected hug. "You're the best brother ever!" He whispered. That made me feel SO guilty. "No I'm not." I said harsh. Chase then looked a little scared. "W-what do you mean?" He stuttered. "It's my fault you're in this mess." I told him. "Hey don't blame yourself. I forgave you remember. You said it yourself you didn't know you could throw that hard." He said with a little smile on his face. "Yeah but-" I couldn't finish cause Chase cut me off. "No buts you're the best brother ever and the only person who blames you for this is you. And besides you didn't stab me did you?"

"No but-"

"And you didn't showed me these bad memory's in my head again did you?"

"Well no but-"

"And you are the only person who takes real care of me aren't you?"

"um I think so but-"

"And you are the one who saved me from death 2 times aren't you?"

"I guess…"

"Well then you did your best to make it ok didn't you?"

"yeah!"

"See? You made a little mistake and you did everything you could to make it right!"

Wow I never expected Chase to help me with this. I would've expected him to agree with me that it's my fault.

"Why did you forgave me that fast?" I asked him.

"When I flew threw my capsule I stood up remember?"

"Yeah…"

"Well remember that I made I contact with you?"

"yeah…"

"That's when I saw that you felt guilty about what you did. I saw you looking like 'what have I done' that's when I knew you didn't tried to kill me on purpose."

"Thanks…" I said silent.

Chase yawned a little "you're welcome." He said while giving me a hug again. Then in the middle of our hug I felt Chase's body relax I picked Chase so he would face me then I saw he was sleeping. I laid his head on my shoulder but I didn't laid his head that steady and his head fell on my lap. But Chase didn't wake up. He must be deep asleep. Then Mr. Davenport came walking. "Hi Adam!" Mr. Davenport almost screamed. But Chase didn't even flinch. I started to get worried but that worry stopped when I heard Chase breathing heavy. "How's Chase doing?" He asked me while sitting next to me and holding Chase's hand. "Well good he has woken up a few minutes ago."

"And how was he?"

"Well he didn't remember anything that happened."

"Yeah that's normal that injection is to let the bad experiences go away."

"All of them?"

"No just the ones that happened within 24 hours."

"Wow that's really smart!"

"Thanks!"

Chase started to stir and he woke up. "Hey Mr. Davenport!" Chase said excited. "Hello Chase! How do you feel?" He asked him. "Um still a little dizzy and tired." He answered. "Do you know why?" Mr; Davenport asked Chase.

"Maybe because I hit my head so hard…" He said with an hushed voice.

"Yeah maybe…" Mr. Davenport said.

"NO I'M NOT DOING THAT!" Chase screamed suddenly.

"What?" Davenport asked confused.

"Is it that voice again Chase?" I asked Chase while rubbing his back gently. Chase nodded. "Remember what I said?" I questioned him.

"yeah to not listen to it."

"Good! So don't ok?"

"Ok."

Then Chase leaned against me. He closed his eyes and started breathing heavily. Man he really is tired! "Is he sleeping?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Yeah!" I said. Then Bree walked "Hi guys!" She said. "Hey Bree!" Mr. Davenport says. "Hi Bree" I say to her. "…Bree?..." Chase suddenly mumbles in his sleep. "Hey Chase it's me." "…hi…" He mumbled. Strange… he hears her but he's sleeping. "How's he doing?" Bree asks me. "He's been better…" I say. "What do you mean Adam?" Mr. Davenport and Bree said in unison. "Mr. Davenport you had to erase Chase's memory's so he wouldn't freak out anymore." I said.

"yeah you're right." He said while looking at the ground. I was pretty tired too so I decided to go too sleep too. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was in dreamland. When I woke up chase wasn't laying on my lap anymore when I looked around I saw Bree and Chase sitting on the other side of the couch watching TV. Chase saw that I had woken up and he gave me a giant hug. "Hey!" He said happily. Then suddenly the TV zapped itself to a live news break. But it was something violent. It was someone who killed someone else on live TV! The person who had just killed someone said: "The next one I will kill is Denice Morrison (I just came up with a name it's not important.) She's the next one who's going to die!" Bree and I looked at each other with concerned faces then we both looked at Chase we saw his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "CHASE!" Bree screamed as she rushed over her little brother. "What happened?" I asked Bree. "It's the same thing that Douglas did if someone says kill or die Chase will pass out. I picked Chase up and laid him on my lap. Now we just have to wait until Chase wakes up again. Yay!

**Ok that was chapter 15 it's short but I thought why not update 2 stories today and 2 tomorrow? OK catch ya next chapter! Bye**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok here's Chapter 16 hope you like it!**

**Adam's POV**

"Did he just pass out?" I asked Bree. "No…" She said silent. "I don't get it if he didn't pass out then what just happened?" I asked her very confused. "I don't know Adam." What did Mr. Davenport tell you when it happened the first time?" "He said he didn't know either." Bree started crying. "I hope he's ok." She said then she gave Chase a kiss on his cheek. "What happened when Chase woke up again?" I asked Bree.

"Well he said he couldn't think straight. Then he walked out of the capsule and fell but he said he was alright. Then he needed help getting up but when he stood up again he sagged so I asked him if he was ok and he was speaking very weird. Then I super-speeded upstairs and called Mr. Davenport. I sat chase on the couch and he was just looking around blankly. It was pretty creepy. After that he just passed out I think."

"You think it will happen again?" I ask.

"I don't know maybe…" Bree said silent.

Then Mr. Davenport came walking in. "Hi guys! I see Chase fell back asleep again." He said smiling. "Uhm…Actually Mr. Davenport that's not what happened…"

"What do you mean Adam?" He asked me concerned.

"Well you see Chase and I were watching TV when an News Break popped up. Then there was a man who killed someone else. I don't really remember clearly what he said but he definitely said the words Kill and Die." Bree answered.

"Oh my!" Mr. Davenport said.

"What do we do Mr. Davenport?" I asked him.

"We need to wait until he wakes up and hope nothing bad happens to him." He answered.

-20 minutes later-

Chase started to stir and woke up pretty fast after that. "Mmm…What happened?" He asked sleepy. "Don't you remember?" Mr. Davenport asked Chase. "No…who are you?..." He asked confused. "it's me Chase Mr. Davenport…" Mr. Davenport said softly. "Oh…" Was all Chase said. "And these are your brother and sister…do you remember their names?" Mr. Davenport asked Chase. Chase frowned a bit while thinking hard. "Bree and Adam…" He answered after a few minutes. "Mr. Davenport he's doing the same thing as last time!" Bree said worried.

"He is?"

"Yeah last time he didn't know where he was and who I was." She said worried.

"Ok chase you need to come with me to the lab so I can scan you, I fixed your capsule so I can scan you in your own capsule ok?"

Chase thought for a while before answering. "Ok…" He said weakly. Chase stood up from the couch and immediately collapsed on the floor. "CHASE!" Bree screamed she rushed over to Chase and helped him up and he sagged again but Bree caught him. "I'm getting a sense of déjà vu." She said. "Chase are you ok?" Mr. Davenport asked Chase. "I f-feeeeel sssssstraaaaaannnnnnge…." He said. "Ok Bree super-speed us downstairs so I can see what's happening to Chase before he passes out. And in a split second they disappeared.

**Mr. Davenport's POV**

Bree super-speeded Chase and I downstairs. I rushed over to Chase's capsule and placed Chase in his capsule. But he sagged again. "Bree help me place your brother in his capsule!" I commanded Bree. She helped me place Chase in his capsule. Wow chase looked pretty strange his whole body was limp and he was looking at us blankly. I started scanning him and saw something surprising. That thing that was wrong with Chase's brain healed itself so chase wouldn't pass out or shut down whenever he is scared or stressed. But now it's something else. It's something I've never seen before. Chase has a little metal plate in his head. It looked like a chip. Strange… Maybe Douglas put it in his head when he tried to kill Chase. I tried to hack in the chip and it worked but then I needed to have a password. "Great!" I said. Mind the sarcasm. "What is it Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked me. I explained what I just found out about the chip in Chase's head. "Let me try" she said. "Ok but I don't think you can-" "Done!" She cut me of. "Really?" "Yup! It wasn't that hard I just typed I'mawesome and it was correct!" "Thanks a lot Bree!" I Gave her a hug. Then I went to see what kind of chip it was. It looked like a control chip. Something like the triton app but now it's not an app but a whole chip! I explained Bree and she gasped. "so what do we do now?" She asked me. "I think I need to operate him…" Then both of us looked at Chase and saw that his hazel eyes were slowly turning dark and cold. "Chase?..." Bree asked carefully. "Bree he-" But he couldn't finish his sentence because Douglas took control of Chase's mind. "GET ADAM!" I yelled at Bree she super-speeded out of the lab and came back with a confused Adam. "Adam get Chase!" I ordered him. "What's happening?" He asked me. "Adam I can't explain right now but you need to get yo-" I couldn't finish because Chase kicked me in my stomach. I cried out in pain. "Adam Get him!" I choked out. Adam was chasing Chase **(haha Chasing Chase funny right? Sorry ok on with the story!) **He finally caught up with chase and grabbed him by his arms Chase struggled "LET ME GO!" he said harsh. I stood back up and walked to Chase and Adam. "Chase it's us…" I said. But chase kept looking at me with cold and dark eyes. Oh I wish Leo was here he could get Chase out of this trance just like he did in the triton app. Wait that's it we need Leo! Never thought I would say this but "Bree Get Leo we NEED him!" "Ok Mr. Davenport!" She said. She super-speeded out of the lab and 2 seconds later she came speeding in with Leo. "LEO! You need to snap Chase out of this trance." "uh… ok…" Leo said a little confused. "Chase?" He asked carefully. Chase stopped struggling and looked Leo cold in the eyes. "Chase are you there?" He asked. "He can't hear you!" Chase answered cold. "Chase please…snap out off it!" Bree screamed. "Don't let him take control of you!" Leo screamed. "Chase I know you're in there! Fight it Chase! I don't want to loose a brother please! Chase please we need you! I… need you." He said while tears were streaming down his face. Chase's eyes turned from dark and cold back to sweet and Hazel. He looked pretty guilty. "I'm…sorry…" Chase said before he passed out in Adams arms.

**Ok the end of chapter 16 let me know what you think! Catch ya next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's Chapter 17! Hope you like it!**

**Adam's POV**

Chase just passed out in my arms. "Place him on the cyberdesk Adam!" Mr. Davenport commanded me. I placed Chase gently on the cyberdesk. "Ok can someone please explain to me what just happened?" Leo asked. "Douglas has put a chip in Chase's head." Mr. Davenport explained to Leo. "And what does that chip do?" Leo asked curious. "It's like the triton app but then a whole chip! So if you guys don't mind I'm going to operate Chase right now and get that chip out of his head." Suddenly Chase's eyes shoot open and he jumped off the cyberdesk. "Chase?" I asked softly. Chase turned and faced me his eyes filled with anger and hatred. "Chase? Are you ok?" Mr. Davenport asked Chase. Then Chase's hazel eyes turned dark and cold. "No one's going to operate me!" Chase said harsh. "Chase please come back!" Mr. Davenport begged. "He can't hear you!" Chase said with a devious smile on his face. "Adam, Bree you need to fight him." Mr. Davenport commanded us. "what?! No way I'm not going to hurt my br-" Bree tried to say but Chase punched her in the face. Bree fell to the ground crying out in pain. "CHASE!" I screamed. Chase turned around and looked at me. I shot lasers at Chase but he dodged them. Then I ran over to Chase ready to punch him unconscious but he held up his force field and I flew to the back of the room. "AAAH!" I screamed. I hit my back very hard it really hurts. Then Chase came running to me ready to kick me in my face. Then I got really angry the reason? Douglas controlling chase and ordering him to kill his own brother and sister that's the reason. The next thing that happened was that I shoot a giant blast out of my left arm that was directed too Chase. _Oh no!_ Chase flew to the back of the room. I thought he was going to hit the wall and then fall to the ground but he didn't he flew THROUGH the wall! "CHASE!" I screamed. I rushed over too the other side of the room. I was about to get Chase when someone walked out the hole. It was Chase! Wait he was still conscious? I saw Chase looking around with an confused look. His eyes turned back to normal. "Chase?..." I asked carefully. There was blood streaming off Chase's head. How can he still be in consciousness? The Chase's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground but I caught him before his head could hit the ground. "Bree are you alright?" I heard Mr. Davenport ask Bree. "Yeah my cheek just hurt badly" she answered. I picked chase up bridal style and walked back to where Bree, Leo and Mr. Davenport were. "Adam what happened to Chase?" Bree asked me. I accidently shoot a giant blast from my hand and it shoot Chase to the other side of the lab and through the wall…" I said while looking at my little brother worriedly. "Ok Adam place Chase on the cyberdesk." Mr. Davenport commanded me. I laid Chase back on the cyberdesk gently. "Ok I'm going to operate Chase now so can you three please leave?" Mr. Davenport asked. The three of us nodded and headed upstairs.

**Mr. Davenports POV**

I gave Chase an injection so he would sleep through the whole operation.** (if you're too sensitive too hear how Mr. Davenport is going to do the operation then scroll further to Adam's POV)**

I cut Chase's head open gently. Then his skull. Right now I'm by his brain. I picked up one of my instruments and picked The chip out careful. Then I sewed his forehead. I cleaned all the blood and bandaged Chase's wounds that he got when he flew through the wall. **( Ok I think I didn't make it as disgusting as it really is) **Then I picked chase up bridal style and headed upstairs.

**Adam's POV**

The elevator doors opened to reveal Mr. Davenport carrying Chase. I rushed over to Mr. Davenport and picked Chase from his arms and gently put him on the couch. "Is he going to be alright?" I ask Mr. Davenport.

"I think so!" Mr. Davenport said while smiling slightly.

"Great!" I said smiling too.

"Well shall we watch a movie?" Bree asked.

"Sure!" Mr. Davenport, Leo and I said I unison.

That night we all fell asleep on the couch including Tasha she came downstairs in the middle of the movie.

-the next morning-

I woke up with a sleeping Chase on my stomach. Bree, Leo, Tasha and Mr. Davenport were already sitting on the dining table. "Good morning!" Bree said happily. "Hi.." I whispered not wanting to wake up Chase. Leo finished breakfast and decided to plop on the couch. Chase jumped up a little and he groaned. "Shhh…Leo!" I hissed at Leo. "Sorry!" He almost screamed what caused Chase to wake up. "Hey!" I said. "Hi…" He said still sleepily. "Hey Chase how do you feel?" Leo asked Chase. Chase was looking very confused at Leo. "Who are you?" He asked Leo. "I'm your step-brother Leo…" Leo said worried. "I have a step-brother?" Chase asked. "Mr. Davenport!" I screamed. Mr. Davenport rushed over to the couch "Good morning Chase!" Mr. Davenport said too Chase. "Hi Mr. Davenport!" Chase said excitedly. "Wait you remember him but not me?!" Leo asked offended. "Wait what do you mean he doesn't remember Leo?" Mr. Davenport asked me. "He doesn't remember Leo but he does remember you and me. "Bree Tasha can you come here for a second?" Mr. Davenport asked them. "What is it Donald?" Tasha asked confused. "Chase do you remember who she is?" Mr. Davenport asked Chase while pointing at Tasha. Chase shook his head no. "Ok…and her?" He asked Chase while pointing at Bree. Chase nodded "Yeah that's Bree!" He said.

"What's wrong with him Donald?" tasha asked

"Yeah Big D why doesn't he remembers us?" Leo asked.

"I think he has amnesia.." Mr. Davenport answered.

"But how come he can still remember you guys?" Leo asked again.

"Leo you have amnesia that people forget everything and amnesia were they forget part of their memory." Mr. Davenport answered.

"Is he going to remember us again?" Tasha asked.

"I don't know I'll call one of my best doctors and let him take a look at Chase." Mr. Davenport answered tasha.

I felt Chase laying his head on my stomach. He's probably just tired of everything that happened. I saw him dozing off. His eyes slowly closing his body slowly relaxing and his breathing slowly becoming heavier and heavier. "Sleep well." I whispered.

**That was chapter 17! Catch ya next weekend! Bu-bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok here's chapter 18! Ok I've been writing this story during the whole week so I could make it extra long! So with all the time I had left (wich wasn't much) I decided to make all my story's as long as this. Tell me what you think! Ok here comes the story. BTW this means one story on Saturday and one story on Sunday.**

**Adam's POV**

"Is he asleep?" Mr. Davenport asked me. "Yeah, he said he was tired." I looked at Chase. Poor Chase he's been through so much and now amnesia? Why did I shot that blast out of my arm? Why did I had to glitch? It's all my fault! I got angry and stood up totally forgetting that chase was sleeping on my lap. He fell to the ground with a loud thud! "CHASE!" Bree screamed. I felt Mr. Davenport glaring at me but I didn't dare looking at him. Chase was obviously awake right now. "Wha-what's happening?" He asked confused. "ADAM! Why did you do that?!" Bree asked me angry. "i-I'm sorry…" I said silent. Chase stood up and rushed over to me he gave me a big hug searching for comfort. "What's wrong buddy?" I asked him. "I'm scared…" He said silent. "Of what?" I asked confused. "I-it's just i-I don't like you guys being mad at each other." He said a little shakily. "Hey,hey,hey it's alright Chasey! Bree was just a little concerned." I comforted him. I sit back on the couch and put chase on my lap. "What's wrong?" Mr. Davenport asked me worried. "Chase doesn't like us being mad at each other." I said. Chase had still his arms wrapped around my neck. "Maybe it's just tension he feels between you two." Mr. Davenport said. "ok I'm going to call Dr. Wilson for an appointment with Chase." Mr. Davenport said. "Where do I need a appointment for?" Chase asked confused. "Chase these…" He said while gesturing at Leo and Tasha. "…are your family too." He explained Chase. "Uhm…I don't get it." He said very confused. "Ok so this is Tasha she is your step-mother and this is Leo he is your step-brother. I married Tasha a year ago and since then they live with us." Mr. Davenport explained Chase. Chase seemed to be a little less confused now. "So I lost my memory… how?" He asked us. "Well…" I really didn't know how to explain this to my little brother, I mean wouldn't you have it hard by telling your little brother that you blasted him through a wall and caused him amnesia? "So…is anyone going to tell me or not?" He asked us a little impatient. "OK Chase…" I told him the whole story how Douglas put a chip in Chase's head and commanded him to kill us and how I blasted him through the wall accidently. "Wow…" Chase seemed a little stun after the story. I felt tears coming up and Chase seemed to notice because he hugged me really tight. "It's ok Adam." He whispered in my ear. "You've always taken so good care of me I'm sure I'll get my memory back don't feel guilty. You just glitched." He whispered again. Wow…I forgot how close Chase and I were when Leo and Tasha didn't live with us. Ever since Leo is here I treated chase like dirt. Even though Chase is probably going to get his memory back I'm going to treat him as a real brother. "Thanks." I whispered back. Chase broke the hug then he smiled at me. In the meantime Mr. Davenport has called Dr. Wilson and he just told us that he's going to be here in 15 min. "So don't worry guys he knows about your bionics." Mr. Davenport reassured us.

-15 minutes later-

"RIIIIIIiiiing!" The bell rang. "I got it!" Mr. Davenport said while approaching the door. "Hello Dr. Wilson!" He said. "Hello Donald!" Dr. Wilson said."So where's Chase?" Dr. Wilson asked while wandering around the room. "Right here!" I said while pointing at Chase who was now sleeping on the couch. Dr. Wilson walked over to a now sleeping Chase and investigated him. "I need him to be awake." He told us. I walked over to Chase and gently shook his shoulders. "Chase…wake up…the doctor is here…" I whispered. But he didn't react. "Chase?" I asked concerned "Tired…" He mumbled very silent I doubt that Mr. Davenport or Dr. Wilson ever heard it. "Chase can you hear me? You need to wake up!" I started talking louder and louder. "Chase? Chase! Please wake up!" "What's wrong Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked me. "Chase doesn't want to wake up!" I said a little concerned. I kept on shaking Chase's shoulders gently. Then Mr. Davenport Rushed over to us. "CHASE WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE! UP!" He started shaking Chase like a soda bottle. Chase was obviously awake right now. "What's ha-happening?" He asked us. "Chase!" Mr. Davenport screamed as he hugged my little brother. "Chase your Doctor is here." Mr. Davenport told Chase while pointing at Dr. Wilson who was now waving happily at Chase. Hmmmm… there was something about this Doctor that I didn't trust. "Ok Donald I'm going to take Chase upstairs." He said while gesturing Chase to follow. He obeyed. 15 minutes passed when we heard someone scream. "AAAAAAH NO DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!" The person screamed he sounded like Chase. I knew I shouldn't trust this doctor! I ran upstairs and busted the door open. Chase was sitting on a chair at a desk and Dr. Wilson was sitting at the other side of the desk. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" I screamed. "Oh Adam thank goodness you're here!" Dr. Wilson said releaved. "What?" I said confused of what was going on. "Chase has been having a few major panick attacks these past 5 minutes."

"He has?" I asked confused.

"Yes, he started running around in the room begging me not to kill him then I tried to calm him down and he just started screaming." Dr. Wilson told me. I looked at Chase and he looked very terrified. "Chase are you ok?" Chase looked at me and a big smile grew on his face. "ADAM!" He screamed. I ran over to me and gave me a hug. "So you figured something out about the amnesia?" I asked the Doctor. "Yeah, Chase should get his memory back soon. Probably by seeing pictures or by hearing a sound or even by seeing a certain person. So don't worry he's going to be ok!" Dr. Wilson assured me. "Ok thanks!" I said. "You're welcome!" Dr. Wilson said. "ok I've got to go, I have another appointment so goodbye Adam!" "Bye Dr. Wilson!" I said. With that he left. A few minutes later Chase and I descended the stairs and plopped on the couch. "DO you want to watch some TV?" I asked him he just shrugged. "Chase what happened upstairs?" I asked him. 'silence' "Chase?!" I started to get worried. "Nothing, just…" "Just what?!"

"It's just when we got upstairs Dr. Wilson asked me about Douglas the moment he said that name I remembered all the things he did to me. The stabbing and stuff… I was very scared and then I don't know I imagined that Dr. Wilson was Douglas or something and I freaked out…" He said silent. "Aw…Chasey!" I said I gave him a big hug. He started crying. "I-I was so s-scared…"

"Hey you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I assured him.

"Ok…" He said silent.

"So you want to watch some TV?"

"Actually I'm pretty tired…but you go ahead and watch…" Chase couldn't finish his sentence because he was drifting off to sleep.

-2 hours later-

I was still watching TV although there was nothing interesting to watch. Tasha had been having a lot of interviews lately but I couldn't remember on wich net it was. I knew she should be on TV right now cause every 3:00 PM a day she came on TV. Finally I found the net and I turned the volume a bit louder so I could hear it clearly. Tasha started talking to some funny looking girl. She was a famous fashion designer or something. Then they zoomed back in to Tasha and she finished the interview. "I remember." I heard someone say. I looked around to see Chase awake next to me looking at the TV. "What?" I asked. "I remember Tasha." Chase said a little excited. "And Leo?" I asked him. "Who's Leo?" He asked me. "Uhmm…your step-brother." I said. Chase looked a little confused. "Tasha's son." I said trying to gain his memory. He still looked confused. "That African-American boy that was sitting on the couch when we figured out you lost your memory." Chase finally got it. "Oh yeah I remember! It was that boy who asked me how I felt when I woke up!" He said. "Was his name Leo?" He asked me. "Yeah." I answered. "You two should spent some time together. Maybe you'll remember Leo then!" I said proud that I found an way to gain chase's memory. "Uhmm…ok…" chase said a little unsure. If I was in the same position as Chase I would understand why I should be so unsure. It's the idea of spending time with someone who knows you but you don't know him. Even thinking about it is a little scary. Chase got off the couch and headed to the lab to search for Leo.

**Leo's POV**

**(wow this is the first time I use Leo's POV after 17 chapters!) **"LEO?!" I heard someone scream my name. "LEO?!" The voice came closer it sounded like Chase. "CHASE?!" I screamed. "LEO WHERE ARE YOU?!" Chase asked me. "I'M IN THE LAB!" I screamed then I heard the elevator doors open to reveal Chase. "Chase do you remember me?" I asked him. What? It could be. "No…sorry" He said silent. "But…I remember Tasha. "How?" I asked Chase. "She was on TV giving an interview and I remembered her." Chase said excited. "So maybe if I spent more time with you I'll remember you!" "That sounds like a great idea!" I said excited. "So what do we normally do?" Chase asked me. Wait a second Chase can't remember me so I can let him do whatever I want. "Well since you're bionic and stuff you like to make my homework and if I ask you to do something for me you do it without questioning!" I said. "Well that doesn't sound like something I would do…but if you say so…i guess I'll do that then." Chase said. "Trust me you always do that!" I assured him. "Ok…what do you want me to do?"

"Uhm…I would like to have some soda and some chips."

"Ok I'll get that for you!" Chase said excited and left to get it.

Wow I wouldn't expect Chase to really believe me. Maybe he has a concussion or something. Then the elevators door opened and Big D came walking in. "Hey Big D!" I said excited. "Hey Leo." Mr; Davenport said. "So hows Chase doing? Adam told me he send Chase to you so you two could spent some time together."

"Uhm…good!" I said.

"Great! Ok I've got a meeting so I'll be back tonight."

"Ok bye Big D!" I said.

Big D walked out of the other side of the lab just when Chase walked out of the elevators with my stuff. Pfff That was close!

"Got your stuff!" Chase said excited. "Thanks!" I grabbed the glass soda and the bowl with chips in it. "So what can I do now?" He asked me. "I've got some math homework that I don't understand if you w-" "On it!" chase cut me of. He started to do my homework but it took pretty long for Chase to make it. "What's taking so long?" I asked. "Nothing…it's just it's hard for me to concentrate but I'm almost done!" He said. "Good!" I said. "Here you go!" Chase said while handing me my homework. "Thank you!" I said. "You're welcome!" He said happily that he could help. "Is there anything else that I could do?" Chase asked me. "yeah my room…"

"What about it?"

"It needs to be clean! Hurry!"

"Yeah ok I'm going!" Chase walked over to the elevators when he stumbled a little so he stopped and grabbed one of the walls.

"Chase?"

"yeah I'm fine I'm just a little bit dizzy…" He said.

"Come on now hurry up my room isn't going to clean itself."

"yeah sorry I'm going!" chase said while running to the elevator still stumbling a little.

God ordering people to do things is exhausting! I picked my drink and chips and went upstairs to watch some TV. When I got upstairs Adam was nowhere to be seen "Probably got to the grocery store." I mumbled to myself. I heard Chase upstairs in my room cleaning. Wow it felt so good to finally have someone who does everything I ask him to do.

-1 hour later-

Wow Chase's still cleaning my room. Well pretty obvious actually cause I have never EVER cleaned my room before. Adam walked in. "Hey Leo is Chase sleeping?" He asked me. Oh no what do I say? "Uhmmm…yeah!" I said. "Good! Where is he?" Adam asked me. "He's in his capsule downstairs. "OK I'll go check on him!" Adam walked to the elevators. "NO! I mean don't chase is really tired and besides I just checked up on him." I said. "Ok but chase needs some food and something to drink." Adam told me. "Well you can give it to him when he wakes up." I said. "Leo, Chase is really weak right now ok. The Doctor just called me to say that Chase's still very weak, wich means that he needs to sleep. A LOT, oh and by the way you didn't let him stay awake more than 30 minutes did you?" He asked me. I checked my clock and calculated the exact time that chase had been awake. Ok Chase came to me at 3.00 PM and now it's 7.30 PM! OH no Chase has been awake for about 4.30 hours. "Yeah of course. Little question, what would happen if Chase would stay awake for about I don't know 4.30 hours?" Pretty detailed but I need to make sure that my step-brother is ok. "Well I don't think it would affect him if he would just sit on the couch and relax." Adam answered. "Ok and what if he did do some stuff like math and stuff?" I asked. "THEN it would be dangerous." Adam said serious. "How serious?" I asked him. "Chase could just become dizzy and have a headache, he can have panic attacks, or he could be just as bad as he was in the beginning. But luckily Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Bree, I and you let him sleep enough so no worries!" Adam said smiling. "Yeah…haha" I fake laughed. "Leo there's something you're not telling me!" Adam said. "w-whaaaaaaat? That's not true." I said. "Leo tell me!" He demanded. "Ok fine. I thought because Chase didn't remember me I could let him do things he normally didn't do."

"like what?"

"Well first I asked him to get me some drink and chips, then I asked him to do my math homework." Adam gasped. "After that he said he was a little dizzy, but I enjoyed it so much that Chase did everything I asked him that I forgot in wich bad state he was. And the last thing I let him do was clean my room.." Adam's eyes widened. "Leo! Don't EVER do that again. Chase is weak he has amnesia and you decided to make chase a personal slave?!" He got angry. "well luckily chase is now sleeping in his capsule." He said more softly. "actually…"

"Oh no Leo what did you do?"

"Nothing! It's just…Chase is still in my room…he has been cleaning it for about an hour now." I said silent. "WHAT?!" Adam screamed. He dropped the bags he was holding the whole time and rushed upstairs. I ran after him. Both of us ran in my room when we saw chase lying on the ground unconscious. "CHASE!" Adam screamed. He picked up Chase.

**Adam's POV**

I picked up my little brother. He was taking short and sharp breaths and his face was pale and not to forget he was sweating and shivering. "How bad is it?" Leo asked. MAN I'm angry at Leo! You don't turn someone who is weak an injured into your personal slave! What was he thinking?! "Very bad." I said. "Call Mr. Davenport!" I demanded Leo. I turned my attention to my pale, shivering, sweating, short breath taking brother. He looked awful. I walked out of Leo's room with Chase. Down the stairs. And I laid him on the couch. If Mr. Davenport comes home I'm going to tell EVERYTHING what happened.

**Ok end of chapter 18! Took me long but it's done! Ok! Hope you liked it please review and catch ya next chapter! Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok I'm very sorry I updated so late but I had sooooo much to do today! Thanks tennisgirl77 for your support through the whole story! I'm a big fan of yours 2! Ok here's chapter 19!**

**Adam's POV**

I'm sitting on the couch for 3 hours! Tasha and Bree aren't home yet and so is Mr. Davenport. I had a big discussion with Leo about Chase and I think I made it clear: DO NOT USE A WEAK OR INJURED PERSON AS A PERSONAL SLAVE! It was a pretty emotional talk I'm surprised Chase didn't woke up from it. Poor Chase he's only doing worse his condition is going down he's been sweating and shivering a lot and his breathing is uneven. It scares me. Leo feels very guilty about what he did too Chase. But he's the only one who hasn't seen in wich bad condition Chase was since the accident. Even Tasha did. She helped Chase to his capsule every night because he couldn't do it himself. That's when Tasha knew how weak Chase was. "…Leo..." Chase suddenly mumbled. "LEO COME HERE!" I screamed. Leo rushed in the living room. "What is it Adam?" He asked concerned. "It's Chase he's calling your name in his sleep." I said. "…Leo…" He mumbled again. Leo hold Chase hand and said "Yeah chase I'm right here." He said.

"…Leo!..." He mumbled only now it came out like he was desperate to see Leo.

"What is it Chase?" Leo asked worriedly.

"…Leo…call Mr. Davenport…" He mumbled. Leo looked at me confused. "Maybe he's repeating the last thing he said before he became unconscious." I said to Leo. "Only one way to find out!" Leo said.

"Why do I need to call Mr. Davenport Chase?" Leo asked.

"…I…don't…feel…too…good…" Chase mumbled. After that he drifted off to sleep again. "Ok well that didn't work." Leo said. He jumped off the couch and wanted to walk away when I stopped him. "Leo? Do you want to watch TV with me?" I asked him. "uhm…ok Adam!" He said excited.

-1 hour later-

Mr. Davenport walked through the door. "So how was Chase Leo? Does he remember you?" Mr. Davenport asked us. "Actually Big D there's something I need to tell you…" Leo said silent. "What is it Leo?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Can you come to the lab with me please?" He asked. Mr. Davenport followed Leo to the lab. After a minute or 5 Mr. Davenport started screaming. "YOU DID WHAT?" He screamed. "LEO I COULD SERIOUSLY KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" He screamed. Man I know Leo messed up but you don't need to say that! After Mr. Davenports last sentence Chase started fidgeting. "…No don't kill him…" Chase probably heard Mr. Davenport and Leo screaming. Then chase started crying. I think he's having a nightmare. "…NO don't kill my family!...Leave them alone!..." He screamed and cried. "…Hey Chase it's okay!..." I tried to comfort him. But Mr. Davenport wasn't really helping with all the yelling and cursing. "…NO! STOP!...DON'T KILL THEM PLEASE!" He was starting to yell. "MR. DAVENPORT KEEP IT DOWN YOU'RE SCAREING HIM!" I screamed. Chase calmed down and stopped fidgeting then he frowned a little. "…Adam?..." He mumbled. "…Yeah Chase I'm right here! Nobody's hurting us…" I whispered. Chase let out a deep sigh and slept further safe and sound. Then Mr. Davenport and Leo walked in. "Mr. Davenport what were you thinking?! Chase got scared as hell!" I snapped. "He did? OH I'm sorry Adam…" He said silent. "you should be sorry about that but you should also be sorry about all the mean things you just said to Leo!" I snapped again. "Adam i-" "NO it's not Leo's fault that Chase is weak in the first place it's mine! And if you were 15 wouldn't you like to have someone who does everything you ask? Leo hasn't seen in wich bad state chase is. He didn't know how weak and injured chase was and still is! You can't blame him for that!" I cut him off. "ok Adam I'm sorry." He said. "Don't apologize to me but to Leo!" I said angry. "Leo…I'm…sorry…" It looked hard for Mr. Davenport to apologize but I'm happy he did it. "It's okay Big D." Leo said then they hugged. "So let me take a look at Chase." Mr. Davenport said. He sat next to me on the couch. "He's sweating and shivering." He said. "Nooooo are you serious?" I asked sarcastically. "He's breathing is uneven to." He said serious. "I know." I said. "How long has he been out?" he asked me. "For so far I know 4 hours." I said. "hmm…ok if Chase wakes up soon it means he probably just passed out. If he wakes up after 2 or 3 hours he probably is the same after what you know who did to him. And…if he wakes up tomorrow he'll be just like he was in the beginning, although I think that he wouldn't pass out or shut down when he stresses anymore then." Mr. Davenport said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Well those are the most obvious possibilities." Mr. Davenport answered. Then Bree and Tasha walked in Mr. Davenport told them everything. It took a long time for Mr. Davenport to explain everything so Tasha decided to start making dinner. When Mr. Davenport was done talking dinner was ready so everybody except chase and I sat at the dining table. Tasha walked over to Chase and I and she gave me a plate with some potatoes, sausages and some beans. "Thanks!" I said accepting the plate gratefully. "You're welcome Adam." Tasha said the she walked over to the dining table again and took a seat. 2 hours had passed and Chase didn't wake up yet I was starting to get worried. Finally I let the worry fade and fell asleep.

-the next morning-

When I woke up I was still on the couch with chase on my lap. Sleeping… oh no he hasn't woken up yet. Great… I thought. Then Chase's eyes flickered open. "Morning!" I said. He yawned a little. "Morning." He said silent. "So how do you feel?" I asked him. He sat up but regretted it and laid back down. "Bad." He said then he chuckled a little. "Why are you chuckling?" I asked. "It's just I feel exactly the same when I cleaned Leo's bedroom." He said. "wait you remember?" I asked him. "Yeah, Leo asked me to clean his room so I started cleaning it when I started to get dizzy but I just shook it off then like 30 minutes later I felt too dizzy and passed out." He said. "Do you remember that you had some nightmares?" I asked him. "Yeah there was even one that was so bad that I woke up from it. Screaming but you just kept snoring. Hahaha!" chase started laughing. "Wait you woke up tonight?" I asked him. "Yeah when it was 11.30 PM I think." He said. "MR. DAVENPORT!" I screamed. "ow! Adam silent please."

"Sorry buddy" I said. Chase finally got the strength to sit up. "Yes what is it Ad-Chase! You're awake! How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck." He said.

"Chase woke up last night!" I said excited.

"He did?" Mr. Davenport asked me.

"Yeah! So does that mean he has the second possibility?" I asked

"I think so…" Mr. Davenport said silent. Chase stood up and walked over to the kitchen he lost his balance and almost fell flat on his face when out of nowhere Bree appeared and caught him. "You ok?" She asked. "yeah I'm just a little dizzy." He answered. Bree helped Chase back on the couch. "Thanks…" He said silent.

-1 hour later-

Everybody was done with breakfast. Tasha got to the mall with a friend and Leo needed to buy some stuff for school. Mr. Davenport had an appointment at his work so Bree and I were alone with Chase. "so what do you guys want to do?" Bree asked. "We could watch a movie." Chase said. That morning we all watched some TV. Chase fell asleep in the middle of the movie on Bree's shoulder. The movie ended and it was almost midday. "LUNCH!" I screamed. Chase groaned a little "Shh…Adam he's sleeping!" Bree hissed.

"Sorry…" I whispered. Bree and I ate lunch and Mr. Davenport arrived. "how's he doing?" He asked us. "Good." I said silent trying not to wake up Chase. The rest of the day were kind of boring Chase slept the whole time Bree kept texting Owen Leo had homework MR. Davenport got back to work and Tasha was still in the mall. At the evening Chase finally woke up. "Morning sleeping beauty!" I said. He started laughing very hard. "So Chase you need to eat something." I said. "Ok!" He said excited. Chase was doing better. The past week Chase has been doing awesome he hardly passed out and he wasn't so tired but the dizziness stayed. Everything went AWESOME until a mission popped up and we NEEDED Chase's help. That's where everything changed. "guys there's a mission. Chase we're going to need your help." Mr. Davenport said. "Ok Mr. Davenport!" chase said. "Ok you guys need to go to the hospital there's some psycho dude injecting people with strange chemicals. "On it!" We all said in unison. "Chase. I need you too take one of the needles with you so we can find a cure." Mr. Davenport told Chase. "Sure Mr. Davenport!" Chase said. We went in our capsule and changed in our mission suits. None of us had a licence and the hospital wasn't far away so we decided to just walk to it. Chase was starting to stumble. "You ok?" I asked him. "yeah, I'm just a little dizzy…" He said. "OK Chase when you're to dizzy tell us we'll bring you home then." Bree told him. "Ok thanks!" He said. We came to a stoplight. It just turned red for us. The hospital was on the other side of the road. "OK Chase what's the plan?" I asked. "Uhm…guys?" I heard Chase say. "Yeah?" I answered but I didn't look at him I was too focused on the light. "Guys!" chase screamed. I turned to see my brother stumbling on the road and a giant truck was going to hit him. "CHASE!" Bree and I screamed. The truck honked a few times. Then I looked back at Chase his eyes were rolling to the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor. "NO CHASE!" Bree and I screamed in unison.

**Haha! Cliffy! Ok it's a bit shorter than my previous story but I didn't have much time today sorry! Ok see you next Saturday! REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys! Ok Thank you SO much tennisgirl77 for playing a role in this fanfiction! Here's Chapter 20**

**Adam's POV**

Chase just passed out in the middle of the road. There's a truck going to hit him if Bree and I don't do anything. Bree can't superspeed because then she would expose her bionics in public and I can't use my super-strength for the same reason. "what are we going to do?" I asked concerned. "I don't know Adam." Bree said.

**Angel's POV **(played by tennisgril77)

I was walking home when I heard two people screaming Chase. I looked to my left and saw nothing but when I looked to my right I saw a boy passed out in the middle of the road and another boy with a girl standing on the other side of the road looking at him concerned. Then I heard honking and I saw a truck about 50ft away going to hit the passed out boy. I knew exactly what too do. I ran on the road picked the boy up and dragged him to the side of the road. The truck was about 2 inches away from the feet of the passed out boy. I let out a sigh of relief. When there was no one riding on the road anymore the boy and the girl crossed the road and walked over to me. "Thank you!" The girl said. "Uhm…you're welcome." I said. Then I noticed their clothing. "hey what are you guys wearing?" I asked them while chuckling a little bit. "This oh uh…it's uhm…-" "We just came back from a slumber party." The boy said. "Ok…" I said. "Oh by the way I'm Bree!" The girl said. "And I'm Adam." The boy said while grinning hideously. "I'm Angel." I said. "And I guess this is Chase." I said while looking at the passed out boy on the ground. "How did you know?" Adam I think asked me. "Oh I heard you two scream his name." I said like it was obvious. "Oh yeah…" Adam said sheepishly. Then I remembered. "Oh I'm sorry guys I need to go home." I said. "Oh that's okay! Thanks for saving my little brother's life!" Adam said thankfully. "You're welcome!" I said. "Oh! Do you wan't to be friends?" Bree asked me suddenly. "O.K…" I said unsure. "Here's my phone number." She said while handing me a piece of paper. "Thanks!" I said happily. "Ok I got to go!" I said and with that I left.

**Bree's POV**

"Bye!" I said to Angel. Then she left. "Adam what are we going to do? We need to go to the hospital and get that idiot (sorry for the language)." I said. "Then we need to hurry before it's too late." He answered. "But what about Chase?" And that moment Chase started to wake up. "Hmmm…what happened?" Chase asked while rubbing the back of his head. "You passed out and a truck was going to hit you but Angel saved you." Adam said while bending and helping Chase to his feet. "who's Angel?" He asked us. "A girl who just saved your life." Chase looked a little bit shocked. "Ok guys we need to get that psychopath out of the hospital!" I instructed my brothers. "Chase you think you can handle it?" I asked him a little concerned. He nodded. "Yeah I think so." He said. "Ok let's go!"

-In the hospital-

"Ok Adam you go right, Chase you go left and I'll go straight on. All three of us nodded and walked out to our direction.

**Chase's POV**

Oh Man! Whi did I say that I could handle it? I can't! I'm dizzy as hell! Great! Let's just hope that Adam or Bree will find that psycho dude before me. I've been walking through every door and still no psycho guy. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Man the more I walk the dizzier I get! I don't think this is going to end well. There was only one door left at the end of the hallway. I opened it and saw the psycho dude. Great…

"STOP!" I screamed. The man turned around to face me. "Look who we have here…the bionic injured one." Wait how does he know I'm bionic? "Stop with injecting this people!" I commanded. "Oh I'm not here to inject people…" He said devious. "Then why are you injecting them?" I asked. "Oh I didn't really inject them I just acted like I was so your sweet Donald Davenport would send you here and I could do what I really came here for." He said. "And what's that?" I asked a little scared. "You!" He said. "W-what?" I stuttered out. "That's right. I work together with your real father! And he want's you. So he asked me to get you. And that's why I'm here." I felt myself slowly passing out but I forced my body too stay awake. "ADAM, BREE I FOUND HIM!" I screamed. The room begun too spin. I tried to fight it but the darkness took control.

**Adam's POV**

I heard Chase scream us so I rushed over to the place where the screaming was coming from. When I bumped into someone it was Bree. "You heard him to?" she asked me. I nodded. Both of us ran to the room where Chase was in, probably. When we walked in Chase was laying on the ground and a bald man was injecting Chase with something. "STOP!" I screamed. I rushed over to the man and threw him into the wall. He was unconscious now. "CHASE!" Bree screamed. Both of us rushed to our little brother. His face was pale and he was shivering. "Adam, Bree what happened?" Mr. Davenport asked us from our communication earphones. "Chase passed out and that psycho dude injected chase with something." Bree said tears filling her eyes. I hugged her. "It's okay Bree Chase is going to be alright." I picked Chase up and we walked home. When we arrived home Tasha welcomed us. "Hi guys!" She said excited but then she frowned. "What's wrong with chase?" She asked me. "We don't know." Bree answered. "Adam bring Chase down to the lab so I can scan him." Mr. Davenport said while walking out of the kitchen.

I obeyed and walked into the elevators. Chase started to wake up. "hey buddy!" I said to my little brother. He looked around trying to figure out where he was then he looked at me. His eyes widened, He jumped out of my arms and backed of. The elevator doors opened and Chase ran into the lab. "Chase are you ok?" I asked him. He looked at me with a frightened face. "What's wrong Chase?" I asked him careful. "P-please g-go I-I don't want t-to hurt y-y-ou." He stuttered out. "chase what's happening?" I asked him. He still looked scared. "I-I Douglas h-he t-that man w-works f-f-or him." He stuttered out. "Chase I don't get it." But Chase didn't get the time to answer because his eyes turned glowing red. He ran too me and he kicked me very hard. I hit Chase in his head and he looked a little dazed. He tried to punch me in the face but I dodged and tackled him. He fell on the ground with a loud "Thud!" He cried out in pain. "Chase? Are you ok? I'm sorry." I kneeled next to my brother when he faced me with his red glowing eyes. He punched me in my face. Then he tried to kick me in my stomach again but I got a grip of his leg and pulled him too the ground. "I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you Chase." I said. Chase just looked at me with a devious smile on his face. When I got back up to my feet Chase tried punching me again but I got a grip of his right hand. Then he tried to punch me with his right hand but I got a grip of that one two before he could hit my face. Then I dragged Chase into his capsule and I locked it. He started trying to break the glass but it didn't work. Then Mr. Davenport came walking in. "What happened?" He asked shocked. "There's something wrong with Chase." I said. "What do you mean Adam? Mr. Davenport walked over to me. "His eyes are glowing in a red colour and he tried to kill me." I said. "What?!" Mr. Davenport gasped. Both of us looked at Chase. "You're right Adam." Mr. Davenport walked to the cyberdesk. He typed some stuff. It looks like the man in the hospital injected Chase with another chip." Mr. Davenport said. I gasped. "Mr. Davenport? Adam? What's going on?" I heard Chase say. "Chase!" I screamed. He is back! "Adam let me out would you?" Chase asked me. "OK!" I said. I wanted to let Chase out when Mr. Davenport stopped me. "Adam don't listen to Chase. He's under the control of Douglas. Don't fall for it. Look at his eyes." I looked and saw they were still glowing. "You're right thanks!" I said. He nodded. Then Leo came running in. But he stumbled and he fell on the control panel. He accidently activated the heat one noticed except for me. And it looked like it got Chase out of his trance. He started banging on his capsule. "LET ME OUT!" He screamed. "Chase I'm trying." I said. Mr. Davenport pushed me away from the control panel. "Adam what did I tell you? Chase is in a trance." He said. "Adam! I can't breathe!" Chase said while gasping for air. "CHASE!" I screamed. I tried to loose the grip Mr. Davenport had on me but I couldn't. Chase started to sag. Oh No he's dying! Finally I got out of Mr. Davenports grip on me and rushed over to Chase's capsule. I broke the glasses. But Chase was already laying unconscious on the ground. "Oh no Chase…" I said silent. I picked him up and laid him on the cyberdesk. "Adam why did you try to get Chase out of his capsule?" Mr; Davenport asked me. "Because Leo accidently turned on the heat sanitizer and then Chase snapped out of his trance and he said he couldn't breathe. Now he's unconscious. How come you didn't noticed?" I asked him. "I thought he was faking." Mr. Davenport answered me. "Well he wasn't." I said. "Are you going to operate him?" I asked. "Not yet. It would be too dangerous to put Chase too sleep when he's unconscious. We need to wait until he wakes up." Mr. Davenport said. "Ok…" I said. I picked Chase up and dragged him upstairs. When I laid him on the couch Bree came walking in. "He's still unconscious from the hospital?" She asked me. "No he woke up. But it looks like Douglas has a partner. And that partner putted another chip in Chase. He just tried too kill me. Then I locked him in his capsule. But Leo tripped over something and turned on the heat sanitizer…" I told her the whole story. "Awww…poor Chasey! He's been through so much! How could this happen to him?" Bree and I said next to Chase on the couch and we watched a movie. It was almost noon when the movie stopped. "Ok I gotta go!" Bree suddenly said. "Where are you going?" I asked her. "Angel and I are going to the mall! I think she's my new bestie!" And with that she left.

-3 hours later-

Chase started too stir and he woke up. "Hey…" I almost whispered. "Hi…" He said. Then he yawned a little. Awww... it was SO cute. "MR. DAVENPORT CHASE'S AWAKE!" I screamed. Mr. Davenport rushed in. "Good!" He said. Mr. Davenport had a needle in his hands. "What are you going too do to me?" Chase asked scared. "Don't be scared Chase this is only going too hurt a little." Mr Davenport assured Chase. Chase jumped off the couch and tried too run away but Mr. Davenport caught his arm. "Let me go!" Chase screamed as he struggled trying to get out of his grip. MR. Davenport injected Chase with something. And chase stopped struggling, instead his eyes were wondering around the room trying too figure out what was happening. He slowly started to sag and Mr. Davenport already figured that out. He held Chase by his shoulders. Chase's whole body started to become limp. But his eyes stayed open, only they were glossy and not moving. "Are his eyes supposed to stay open?" I asked Mr. Davenport. "Yeah." He said. Then he picked up Chase and brought him down to the lab.

-30 minutes later-

I was watching TV when the elevator doors opened and revealed a Davenport holding a sleeping Chase. (His eyes are closed now). "Is it done?" I asked. He nodded. He laid Chase next to me. "Ok Adam when he wakes up you need to remember that he's going to be a little drowsy. So you need to guide him otherwise he's going to do strange stuff that could put him into danger."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well if someone's too stupid to leave the door open then he can stumble out and he can even stumble on the road and get hit by a car." Mr. Davenport said.

"Ok I get it!" I said.

"Thanks Adam! I got too go to work but there's pizza in the fridge if you'd like some." And then he left.

-2 hours later-

I'm getting bored. Chase still didn't wake up and there's nothing interesting on TV. "LEO!" I screamed. Leo walked into the living room. "What is it Adam?" Leo asked. "Do you want to play a video game with me?" I asked. "Ok just wait a second I need to put the garbage outside first." Leo said I nodded. Leo emptied the trashcan and he put the garbage outside leaving the door open…

-1 hour later-

Leo and I were almost done with our game and eventually I won. Yay! I turned to see if Chase was awake but I didn't see him. "Where's Chase?" I asked Leo. "I don't know…"

Then we heard Bree. "Ok Chase just a few steps and we're home…" We heard Bree say. We looked at the door opening and saw Bree walking in with a drowsy Chase. "BREE! YOU FOUND CHASE!" Leo screamed. "Yeah he was stumbling on the road luckily Angel and I noticed and got Chase of the road before he got hit by a car." She said. "Ok Chase here we go…" She said while placing Chase on the couch carefully. "Thks…" Was what Chase mumbled out. "You're welcome." Bree said while smiling at him. "Is the chip out?" Bree asked me. I nodded. "Good!" She said. "Hey Leo would you like to meet Angel?" Bree asked Leo. "Yeah sure." He said. "Angel you can come in." Bree said. Then Angel walked in. "Hi…" She said a little shy. "Hey I'm Leo!" Leo said happily. "Hi nice to meet you Leo!" Angel said. "How's Chase doing?" She asked. "Good I think." Bree answered. "Poor Chase he could've been hit by a truck." Angel said She sat next to Chase. "Hi Angel…" Chase mumbled while trying to laugh. "Hey Chase!" She said while chuckling a little bit. "Adam…" Chase mumbled. "What is it Chase?" I asked him. "I'm hungry." He said a little less drowsy. "I know buddy but Dad said you couldn't eat until you're fully awake." I had to say dad or else Angel would've questioned. "Oh…OK…" Chase mumbled again. Suddenly Chase laid his head on Angels shoulder and he drifted of to sleep. Angel chuckled a little at Chase's sudden movement. Angel ate with us that night and we watched a movie together. I think she's going to play a big part in our family. But I don't really bother she's very nice and kind. Then suddenly Chase woke up from a nightmare and he accidently glitched because his forcefield popped up. Angel looked shocked at what just happened.

"What was that?" Angel asked shocked.

Uh oh…

**OK End of chapter 20 Hope you liked it! I'ts kind of a cliffy but not a big one I think. Ok tomorrow next chapter! REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 21! Hope you like it! If you have any ideas for my next chapter tell me!**

**Bree's POV**

Chase just shoot awake from a nightmare but because he was scared he glitched and his force field popped up. "What was that?" Angel asked. Oh no! What do I say? "Uhm…what?" I asked. "That blue thing that popped around Chase when he woke up from his nightmare." Angel said. I looked at Chase hoping he would have an convincing excuse for this. But he was slowly drifting back of too sleep. I don't know if I should trust Angel I mean we just met her a day ago. I decided to check if we could trust her. "Angel? Why did you risked your own life for saving Chase's?" I asked her. She looked at me with a sad look then she answered. "I had a brother…we were playing in the garden when our ball rolled on the street. My brother ran on the street too get the ball but he didn't see that there was a car riding there. I tried to stop him but it was already too late. My brother got hit by a car in front of my eyes." She let a tear stream down her cheek. Adam hugged Angel and she welcomed it. "When I saw your faces when Chase was going to get hit by a truck I saw myself watching my brother. I didn't want anyone too know how it feels when you see someone you love being killed on front of your face. So I risked my life for his." She said. "Wow." Was all I could say. She just shared her private stuff with us. "Please don't tell anyone." She said. "Don't worry your secret is safe with us." I assured her. Then she remembered what happened again and asked the same question. "But, what just happened with chase?" She asked. Adam gave me a 'should we tell her?' look. I nodded. I think we can trust her. "It's…because he's bionic." I said. "What's bionic?" She asked us. "Adam, Chase and I have bionic chips in our necks. It gives us super powers." I said. She looked shocked. "Wow. Cool! What kind of superpowers do you have?" She asked us. "I have super speed, Adam has super strength and Chase has super smarts." I answered. "Cool! But what was that blue thing that popped up around Chase?" She asked me. "Super speed, Super strength and super smarts are our main powers but we have a lot of other abilities to! Like Adam can breathe underwater and he has laser eyes, I have vocal manipulation and Chase has molecular kinesis, magnetism app, override app, super senses, …" I answered. "Wow. Chase has a lot of them. "Yeah Mr. Davenport says it's because he's the third one." I answered. "But we also have a lot of hidden abilities to!" Adam said excited. "Wow this is So cool!" Angel said excited. "But you can't tell anyone! It's a secret." I said serious. She looked at me with a serious face. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." She said. I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh it's already 11 PM I need to go home!" Angel said. "Ok! Do you want to come over tomorrow?" I asked her. "I'd love to!" She said while nodding excited. "Ok see you tomorrow!" I said. "Bye!" She answered. Then she left. 3i hope we can trust her." Adam said. Then he sat next too a now sleeping Chase. I don't know how long Chase should be drowsy but he has been drowsy for about 3 hours now. I started too feel sleepy and I fell asleep on the couch.

-the next morning-

I woke up from people screaming. When I opened my eyes I saw Mr. Davenport and Adam bended over Chase who was acting very strange. "CHASE? CHASE!" Mr. Davenport screamed at Chase. Chase was screaming out in fear on the couch. "What's happening?" I asked. "Bree! You're awake!" Adam screamed he rushed over to me. "You need to help us. Chase woke up screaming. I don't know why but maybe you can calm him down." He said to me. I walked over to Chase and grabbed one of his shoulders. He stopped trashing around and looked at me with a terrified look on his face. I stayed as calm as I could. I smiled slightly at him and it looked like he relaxed a bit. "Hey Chase it's alright…" I said in a comforting tone. His frightened face slowly disappeared and he started calming down. His breathing that was short and fast turned slow and long again. Chase sat up straight again but he didn't make eye contact with anyone. I sat next too him. And I put an comforting arm around his neck. "Chase what happened?" Mr. Davenport asked but Chase didn't answer. "Chase?" He said again. But Chase still refused to answer. "Chase can you hear me?" He asked again. "Chase? Chase! Look at me." But Chase still didn't answer. I turned my brother so he faced me when I looked in his eyes is saw he couldn't focus them. "Mr. Davenport he can't focus his eyes." I said. "What?" He turned Chase back to him. His confused face turned into a scared face. "Chase! You need to stay awake!" Mr. Davenport screamed at Chase. I felt Chase's whole body slowly turning limp. "Keep your eyes open buddy." Adam said while shaking Chase. "No Chase don't give into it! Stay awake Chase! CHASE? CHASE! WAKE UP!" Adam screamed. "What happened?" I asked. "Chase passed out." Mr. Davenport said. "Ok…how's that so bad?" I asked. "Because he passed out from loosing blood." Adam said. "What do you mean he lost blood?" I asked them. "When Chase woke up he had a panic attack. He jumped of the couch and ran to the kitchen but he was still dizzy so he stumbled and he accidently threw a few knives on the ground. Then he tripped over something and he fell on the knives. I picked him up from the ground and laid him on the couch. Then he started screaming Mr. Davenport and I tried to calm him down but it didn't work and then you woke up and you calmed him down." Adam explained to me. "Oh no! Is he going to be ok?" I asked concerned. "I don't know…I'm going to get some bandages." Mr. Davenport said. "Do you know what scared him?" I asked Adam. "No I'm sorry." He answered. Then Leo walked in. "Hey guys! I see Chase is sleeping soundly." He said. "Actually Leo he's not,…" Adam explained everything. "And none of us know what caused him to scare." Was his last sentence. Then Leo looked at us. "I Think I know why Chase is so scared." He said we both gave him a 'tell us!' look. "Well you see tonight Chase started sleepwalking and he threw a vase on the ground that's when I woke up. I walked downstairs and saw Chase. I called him but he didn't respond he just walked around blankly. Then he walked out of the house and onto the driveway. I followed him. I couldn't wake him up cause you can't wake up a sleepwalker. Then Chase walked on the road and a car was going to hit him and he didn't even noticed. Luckily I could push Chase away before he got smashed. He still didn't woke up from that. So I decided to guide him back to the house. When I laid him on the couch Chase drifted off to sleep again. Maybe when he woke up this morning he remembered what happened last night." Leo said. "Maybe…" Adam mumbled. Then Mr. Davenport walked in and bandaged Chase's wounds.

-2 hours later-

Chase could wake up any minute now. Tasha's upstairs and she said if I needed help with anything that I just needed to call her. Mr. Davenport's at a meeting and Adam and Leo went to the movies to watch that new shark film. Chase started to stir and he woke up. "Hey!" I said excited. "Hey…" Chase aid sleepily while sitting up. "You want to watch some TV?" I asked him. "Sure!" He said. The next 30 minutes we watched a documentary about the moon. Chase really seemed to enjoy it. Then someone knocked on the door. I opened it and saw Angel. "Hi! Come in." I said. "Thanks." Angel said as she walked in. "Hi angel!" Chase said. "Hey Chase!" Angel said. She took a seat next to Chase on the couch. "Are you guys watching a documentary about the moon?" She asked. "Yeah…I don't really think it's interesting but Chase seems to enjoy it." I answered. She chuckled a little. "Hey Bree?" She asked me. "Yeah?" I asked back. "Does he know?" She asked me. I looked at Chase and then I remembered that he still doesn't know that Angel knows we're bionic. "No." I said simply. I decided too tell Chase. "Chase Angel knows we're bionic. But Chase didn't even flinch he just looked at the TV. "Chase?" Angel asked as she looked at Chase. I walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. They were dry and glassy. Oh no! "Chase? Chase! CHASE!" I screamed as I shook my little brother. "What's wrong Bree?" Angel asked me confused. I didn't answer her I just picked my phone to call Mr. Davenport and tell him about Chase. "Hello D-" "Mr. Davenport there's something with Chase!" I screamed. "What is it Bree?" He asked me concerned. "Well remember that you took Chase down too the lab and he didn't respond on anything and stuff?" I explained. "Yeah…" He said slowly. "Well he's having it again." I said. "Ok Bree you need to go too the pharmacy and ask for a medicine for seizures." Mr. Davenport said. "Ok I'll do that!" Then I hung up. "What's going on?" Angel asked me. "Chase is having a seizure." I said. "TASHA!" I screamed. Tasha rushed down the stairs. "What is it Bree?" She asked worried. "Can you go to the pharmacy and get medicine for a seizure please?" I asked. Then I saw Chase blinking. "Chase?" I asked. He looked at me with an confused look on his face. "What's going on?" He asked. "Chase you just had a seizure." I said. He gasped. "Never mind Tasha he's back to normal now." I said she nodded and headed back upstairs. "Where's Adam?" Chase asked. "He's to the movies with Leo." I said. "Who's Leo? Oh yeah he's my step brother." He sid. "Wait you don't remember Leo?" I asked him concerned. "I only remember Leo as someone who uses me as a personal slave." He answered. "Well Chase you need to spend more time with Leo if you want to remember him." I said to him. He nodded "Only if you tell him not to use me as a personal slave anymore. It's not because I'm bionic that I'm invincible. When Leo made me do his homework I had a killing headache." Then Chase realised he just said he was bionic. He just looked at Angel who was chuckling a little bit at Chase's reaction. "Don't worry she knows." I said to him. "Oh ok…wait what? How?!" He asked. "Last night…" I explained. "You keep it a secret right?" He asked her. "Promise." She held her hand on her heart. "Ok good!" chase said. He yawned a little. "Are you tired?" I asked him. He nodded. He laid on the back of the couch and looked at the TV again. He slowly drifted of to sleep. "Aw he's cute when he sleeps." Angel says. "I know." I answered while smiling at Chase. I took a seat next to Angel and we watched a girl movie. I was really fun. Then Adam and Leo came walking in talking about the movie. "Yeah and he devoured that life guard! Hahaha. And everybody was like AAAAAAAh!" Leo screamed what caused Chase to wake up. "Don't worry Chase it's just Adam and Leo. Chase just sighed and then he leaned his head on Angels shoulder. Then he drifted off to sleep again. She chuckled a little bit. It's midday and all of us were hungry so we all took a seat at the table except for Chase and Angel. "Uhm Angel are you coming?" Adam asked. "Well I want to but if I move I wake up Chase." She answered. I walked over to Angel and Chase. I held Chase's head and lifted it up a bit. Angel the slowly got of the couch. I laid his head on the end of the couch. Then I held Chase's shoulders and slowly let them touch the couch. He was now laying on the couch. I walked over to the dining table and ate my lunch.

-3 hours later-

Angel just left. Adam Leo and I are watching TV right now and Chase's still sleeping. "Leo maybe you should spent some time with Chase again. Because he still doesn't remember you." I said. "Ok Bree I'll try to do it tomorrow." "Ok thanks Leo." Then we heard snoring. We looked and saw Adam sleeping on Chase's lap. "Awww…Cuties!" I said. Leo started laughing very hard and he accidently kicked Chase at one of his wounds. Chase screamed out in pain. "AAAAAH!" "Leo!" I hissed. "Sorry." He apologized. "Chase are you ok?" I asked. "Why does my chest hurts?" He asked. "You don't remember?" I asked him confused. "No what happened?" He asked me. "This morning you got a panic attack and you fell on some knives." I explained. "Oh…" He answered sleepily. "Chase would you like to spent some time with me tomorrow?" Leo asked him. "Yeah sure Leo I'd like to sp-…" But Chase couldn't finish because he already fell to sleep.

**Ok that was chapter 21! Hope you liked it! REVIEW and send me some ideas if you have some! Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I know it isn't weekend yet BUT I had some time left and thought why not write a chapter! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 22**

**Leo's POV**

I woke up on the couch. When I looked around I saw Adam and Bree sleeping on the couch and Chase standing in the kitchen. "Good morning Chase." I said as I took a seat at one of the bar stools. "'Morning." He said. I looked at what Chase was doing and saw that he was making breakfast. "What'cha making for breakfast?" I asked him. "I'm baking some bacon and eggs you want some?" He asked me. "Sure!" He took a plate from the shelf. "You want some orange juice?" He asked me again. "hmmm…sounds delicious." I said excited. "So how long have you been up?" I asked him curious. "For about 2 hours now." He answered me simply. "Isn't that dangerous?" I asked him worried. "Well I've been feeling a little dizzy this past hours but when I asked Mr. Davenport he said that it's normal. He said when I really felt dizzy that I needed to wake you guys up and warn you." He said as he poured the orange juice in a glass. "Ok so you don't feel like passing out yet?" I asked. "Not really no." He answered a little unsure. "And besides I don't want you guys to be concerned about me. I'm fine." He said suddenly. "Chase you're not fine." I said silently. "That's not true I'm fine!" He hissed at me. "No Chase you're not." I defended myself. "OK prove it." He said. "On your mission you passed out and almost got hit by a truck. And when you woke up that morning you had a panic attack and you fell on three knives." I said. "Everyone passes out sometimes. And some people get a panic attack to. So I don't see how I'm not fine." He said crossing his arms. "Chase you're not fine. You still have a lot of mental and physical injuries." I said. How come he doesn't sees that himself. He the smartest person on earth. He just shrugged. "Chase…" "NO! I'm FINE! There's NOTHING wrong with me OK?!" He screamed at me what caused Adam and Bree to wake up. Chase's eyes were filled with anger and it scared me. "What's going on?" Bree asked. "Yeah are you ok Chase?" Adam asked. "I'm FINE! Why does everybody keep thinking that here's something wrong with me?!" Chase snapped. "Chase j-" Bree tried too say but Chase cut her off. "NO! I don't want to hear your stupid explanations about me not being 'Fine' and 'injured' and stuff like that! I feel FINE! SO I AM FINE!" He screamed at us. All of us three just stood there shocked and hurt at the same time. "What's wrong with Chase?" Bree whispered. "I think he's having a tantrum." I whispered. "Poor Chasey he's getting worse." Adam whispered. None of us noticed Chase hearing us with his super-hearing. "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! I AM NOT HAVING A TANTRUM AND I'M NOT GETTING WORSE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Chase screamed. Then Big D walked in and noticed Chase being furious. "What's going on in here?" Big D asked. "I told Chase he wasn't ok and that he has injuries and stuff and he just became very angry and started screaming at Adam, Bree and I." I explained. "Chase is that true?" Big D asked Chase. He didn't answer. "Ok guys I'm going to give Chase his medicine that I just got from the pharmacy…" Big D explained to us. "I DON'T NEED A MEDICINE! I'M OK! WHY DOES EVERYBODY TRIES TO HEAL ME WHEN THERE'S NOTHING TO HEAL?!" He screamed. "Chase you're not ok. Douglas injured you. You are NOT fine. You're sick in your head and you're going to need medicine to make it all ok." Big D explained Chase. Chase blinked blankly a few times then he looked confused. "What's going on?" He asked us. "Wait you don't remember?" Bree asked Chase. "Remember what?" He asked very puzzled. "Chase I think you just glitched." Big D told Chase. "I did? What happened then?" He asked. "Chase I think it's better for you too rest now. You've been up for 2 hours now." I told Chase. "I have?" He asked confused. Then Big D approached Chase with a needle. Chase looked a little bit scared when he saw Big D with the needle. "Chase I'm going to inject you with this and you will feel a bit drowsy and dizzy. But it's ok it's not going to hurt you. I promise." Big D said very softly. "I don't know…" Chase said a little unsure. "Chase please this will make you feel better. It'll take away all the pain for a while." Big D said. Chase seemed to feel comfortable with that. "…OK…" Chase said still a bit uncomfortable. Big D nodded and put the needle in Chase's arm. Chase flinched a little bit but accepted the needle to cut through his skin eventually. "Wow…" Chase mumbled. He sagged and fell to his knees. Mr. Davenport caught Chase before he fell flat on his face. "Mr. Davenport is he ok?" Adam asked concerned while kneeling besides Chase and rubbing his back. "Yeah he's just a little drowsy right now." Big D assured Adam. Adam picked Chase up bridal style. "You ok Chasey?" Adam asked him. But Chase didn't answer his eyes just wondered around. "Uhmm…Mr. Davenport?" Adam asked while turning Chase so he should face Big D. "What's wrong Adam?" Big D asked. "What's happening too Chase?" He asked. "Oh you mean his eyes. Don't worry it's ok it's just because Chase is drowsy he can't think clearly. SO he's just looking around right now searching for a spot that he recognizes." Big D said. Adam sat on the couch and sat Chase on his lap. Chase's eyes were still wondering around the room when his eyes locked with Adam's. "Hey buddy…" Adam whispered gently. Chase just kept on looking at Adam. He gave a small smile and Adam returned a bigger one. "Adam you think you can watch Chase? I have a appointment." Big D said. "Sure Mr. Davenport I'll take care of him." Adam reassured Big D. "Ok great!" Then he left. I took a seat next to Adam and Chase on the couch. Adam was still looking at Chase and smiling of course. Then Chase mumbled a bit. "…Adam…" He said silent. "Hey buddy…are you feeling better yet?..." Adam whispered. He nodded weakly. "You're dizzy aren't you?" He whispered. "…Yeah…" Chase mumbled. "Maybe we could watch a movie?" I asked them. "That's a great idea Leo!" Adam said. "…Adam…cold…" Chase mumbled again. "Here you go Chasey!" Adam picked a blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over Chase. Chase snuggled into it. "…Thanks…" He mumbled weakly. We then put a movie in the disk player and watched a movie together. Chase was getting dizzier and drowsier. After an hour we tested if Chase could walk by himself but he fell flat on his face. And when we say something to him it takes him a few minutes to respond on it. The doorbell rang. Bree super-speeded out of the lab and right in front of the door. She opened it and revealed Angel. "Hi Angel!" We all said. "Hi guys!" She said excited then she looked at Chase and furrowed her brows. "What's wrong with Chase?" She asked. "He glitched this morning. Then Big D injected him with some 'medicine' and now he's very drowsy and dizzy." I explained. "Poor Chase he's been through so much lately." Angel said as she rubbed Chase's back. "Yeah and it's all my fault." Adam said. Angel looked puzzled. "What do you mean it's all your fault?" She asked. "It's my fault Chase is this bad in the first place. If I hadn't threw him through his capsule he wouldn't be like this right now." Adam said as tears streamed down his cheeks. I didn't know what to say but it looked like Angel did. "Hey Adam! Don't feel guilty. You didn't do it on purpose did you?" He shook his head no. "And Chase forgave you didn't he?" He nodded. "And if you didn't threw him through his capsule then you wouldn't have met me. Thanks to you I finally have people who I can be around. Even though I don't know you that long you guys feel like a real family to me. Thanks to you Adam I have people who like me for the first time in my whole life." She said. Then she hugged Adam. "Thanks Angel!" Adam said happily. "…Angel?..." Chase mumbled. "Yeah Chase Angels here." Adam said. We all looked at Chase for a couple of seconds. "…Hi Angel…" He mumbled eventually. "Hey Chase how are you doing?" She asked. It took Chase about 10 seconds to understand what Angel said. "…Good…" He replied weakly. "He's only getting worse." I told Angel. "He's been like this for an hour now." Adam said. "And is he supposed to feel like this after an hour?" Angel asked us. "I don't know I'll text Mr. Davenport." Bree said. She started texting Big D. "Poor Chase he's been laying limp in my lap for about 1 hour now. He can't move or anything because he's too dizzy and drowsy to move." Adam said. "Ok Mr. Davenport texted me. He's on his way back to examine Chase. He was supposed to feel better after an hour and not dizzier nor drowsier." Bree exclaimed. "Good I was having my doubts that Chase wasn't okay." I said. "I see you were watching a movie." Angel said. "Yeah it's the first zombie pig movie: Apocalypse of doom." Adam said. "Oh! I love that movie! Do you mind watching it from the beginning again?" She asked us. "Wait you're a zombie pig fan?" I asked her. "Uhm. YEAH! Those are the BEST movies EVER!" She said excited. "Great let's watch it together then!" Angel plopped on the couch next to Chase. "…Angel…" Chase mumbled. "What's wrong Chase?" She asked. "…cold…" He said weakly. "Adam can you go grab another blanket?" Angel asked. Adam ran of to get one. Chase leaned against Angel and she started to rub Chase's back so he'll get a little warmer. "Here you go Chasey!" Adam said as he threw a blanket over Chase. He snuggled into it. After half an hour Chase fell asleep on Angel's lap. She chuckled a little bit. "Goodnight Chase." She whispered. Then she gave a little kiss on Chase's cheek. He smiled a little in his sleep. Then he let out a sigh of exhaustion and fell back in a deep sleep.

**Ok that was chapter 22! I know it's SHORT but I didn't have that much time. Luckily Saturday is chapter day! And what's with Chase and Angel? Could it be? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**OK here's chapter 23! Hope you like it! REVIEW**

**Bree's POV**

It's midday and Chase is still sleeping on Angels' lap. "Should we wake him up for lunch?" Adam asked me while gesturing at Chase. "Yeah. Maybe if he has some fluids he'll feel better. Adam held Chase's shoulders and he gently shook them. "Wake up Chase it's lunch time." Chase groaned a little. "Come on Chasey. You need to eat something." Then Chase opened his eyes. "You feeling better buddy?" Adam asked him. Chase just looked at Adam. "I guess that's a no." Adam said. "You hungry?" He asked Chase again. Chase seemed to think very hard before nodding in response. Adam guided Chase to the dining table as Angel, Leo and I walked over there. "So what do you guys want for lunch?" I asked them. "PANCAKES!" The two boys screamed from over the dining table. I looked at Angel and gave her a 'you ok with that?' look. She nodded excitedly in response. Then I looked over at Chase. He didn't look so well. His face was pale. His head hung a little. His eyes were red because he was sleepy. And he couldn't gain his balance. Then I heard my phone ring. I looked at it and saw it was a text message from Mr. Davenport.

_Bree!_

_I'm going to be a little later. I'm stuck in the traffic. _

_Just make sure Chase gets enough fluids and liquids so he wont dehydrate._

_Mr. Davenport_

"I just got a text message from Mr. Davenport." I told them. "What did he say?" Leo asked. "He said that he was going to be a little later and that Chase needs to get enough liquids and fluids." I explained. "Ok." Adam said. "I'll make you guys some orange juice." I said as I walked over to the fruit bowl. I picked 5 oranges and peeled them. Then I putted them in the mixer. I got 5 glasses and poured the orange juice in it. 4 were full and one was half filled. That one was for Chase. Everyone got pancakes but Chase got some jam and bread. It looked like Chase wasn't going to eat by himself. "Adam can you bring Chases' glass to his mouth and let him drink it?" I asked Adam. He nodded and picked up the glass of orange juice. He brought it to Chase's mouth and poured a little in his mouth. But Chase didn't drink it. His mouth just kept hanging open so the orange juice just fell out again. It even looked like Chase didn't even notice. "Chase you need to drink something buddy." Adam said. Adam held up Chase's chin and poured a little bit of the orange juice into Chase's mouth again. Now Adam closed Chase's mouth after the orange juice had streamed in his mouth. "Now swallow it Chase." Adam commanded Chase. I heard a silent gulp as Chase swallowed the orange juice. "Good job." Adam said as he set the glass back on the table. Then he picked up the toast and brought it to Chase's mouth. "Chase you need to eat something." Adam said. "…to…tired…" Chase murmured. "That's okay buddy. We'll leave it for later then." Adam laid the toast on the plate again and started devouring his pancakes. After about 30 minutes everybody except Chase was done eating lunch. Then my phone rang again.

_Bree I'll be there in 5._

_Mr. Davenport_

"Mr. Davenport's going to be here in 5 minutes." I told them. Everybody except for Adam, Chase and I were sitting on the couch. I walked over to Adam and Chase who were still sitting at the dining table. Adam was trying to talk to Chase. "Buddy? You still there?" He asked Chase. Chase just kept slightly swaying back and forth trying to gain his balance on the chair. Eventually Chase fell to his left and on Adam. "Chase? Shall I take you back over to the couch?" Adam asked Chase. He nodded weakly. Adam helped Chase to his feet. They both walked to the Couch. Chase leaned on Adam for some support. And Adam made sure Chase wouldn't collapse on the floor. Once they were on the couch Chase leaned his head on Adam's shoulder. I took a seat next to Angel and we watched some TV together impatiently waiting until Mr. Davenport would come home. 2 minutes later he came rushing in. "Where's Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked worried. "He's here Mr. Davenport calm down." Adam told him. Mr. Davenport rushed over to Chase's side and started asking him questions. "Chase how do you feel? Does something hurt? Are you ok? Do you feel like passing out?" Man I've never seen Mr. Davenport as stressed as now. Chase looked a little dazed of all the questions that were asked suddenly. "Mr. Davenport take it easy he's not going to respond." Adam said. Mr. Davenport then looked confused. "What do you mean he's not going to respond?" He asked. "It takes him about 1 minute to answer 1 question. It'll take him hours. To even get the strength to answer on all your questions." Adam explained. "Sorry." Mr. Davenport apologized. Then Mr. Davenport just started to look Chase deeply in the eyes. And Chase blankly looked back. "So how's he doing?" He asked Adam. "Well he's too weak to walk eat and drink by himself." Adam answered. "And talking?" Mr. Davenport asked again. "Well he talks but it goes slow and weak." Adam answered again. "Ok Adam can you bring him down to the lab so I can scan him?" Mr. Davenport asked. Adam nodded. I decided to join. Leo did too and so did Angel. Mr. Davenport placed Chase in his capsule. It looked like he didn't notice Angel. Probably because he was to busy with Chase. "Adam has Chase fallen these past hours?" He asked. "Yeah after an hour we wanted to see if Chase was getting better so we let him walk, only to see him fall flat on his face." Adam explained. "That could be the reason why Chase is still so drowsy and dizzy. He probably fell hard on his head what caused the chemicals to go to Chase's brain." Mr; Davenport explained. "Is he going to be alright?" I asked. "Yeah tomorrow he'll be ok!" Mr. Davenport said smiling. "I hope Chase is going to be okay." Angel said. Then Mr. Davenports head shoot up and he looked at Angel with a shocked expression on his face. Angel started to feel uncomfortable. "Can you stop looking at me like that? It's creeping me out." She said to Mr. Davenport. "Who are you?" He asked. "Angel Valentine. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself to Mr. Davenport. "Does she know?" He whispered at me. I nodded. "Oh ok…WHAT?!" He then said shocked. "I had to tell her!" I said. "Why on earth would there be a reason to tell her what was going on?" Mr. Davenport questioned me. "Chase glitched. His forcefield popped up." I explained the whole story. "Well that explains it. You keep it a secret right?" Mr. Davenport asked Angel. She nodded. "Ok good." He said. "Ok Adam you can carry Chase back upstairs." He told Adam. Adam walked over to Chase's capsule and opened it. That moment Chase sagged but Adam caught him right before he hit the ground. We all walked upstairs and into the living room. Adam laid Chase on the couch and he fell fast asleep. Adam then laid Chase's head on his lap. "I got to go home. My grandma wants me to watch a documentary about the 60's." Angel explained then she left. "Bree would you like to come to the pharmacy with me? I need to get Chase's medicine for his seizures." He explained. "Didn't you already get that?" I asked him confused. "No that was sleeping medicine and stuff. Too keep Chase calm." He explained. I nodded and we walked out the door. Then we walked to the garage and we got into the car. We are now driving on the highway. It was just another 5 minutes and we were at the pharmacy. "What kind of medicine does Chase gets?" I asked. "Chase is going to get a daily medicine. He'll get a few needles were he can inject himself with." He explained to me. I nodded in understanding. We were at the pharmacy right now but I didn't want to go into the shop so I just stayed in the car. Then I saw someone walking out of the pharmacy. It was the same man that was injecting Chase in the hospital. Should I go out? Maybe not. What if I can't handle him and get injured. Chase is already injured. If I get too maybe it's not such a good idea. I kept on hesitating. When I snapped out of my thought I didn't saw that bold man anymore. Well looks like my decision is made. Then Mr. Davenport walked in the car again. "Mr. Davenport did you saw that bold man in the pharmacy?" I asked him. "Yeah why?" He questioned me. "That was the same man the injected Chase in the hospital." I explained he looked shocked. "Really?" I nodded. "Where did he go?" He asked while looking around trying to find him. "I don't know. I'm sorry." I said back. "NO need to apologize." He told me. Then we left to go home again. Once we were home we saw Chase sleeping on the couch but we didn't see Leo or Adam. Not even Tasha! "Hello? Anybody home?" Mr. Davenport screamed. I walked over to Chase and tried to wake him up. "Chase? Chase wake up!" I commanded him. He didn't wake up. "I'll go text Tasha." Mr. Davenport grabbed his phone out of his pocket and started texting Tasha. I kept on shaking Chase. "Chase! WAKE. UP!" I screamed. He didn't wake up. Or he's REALLY deep asleep. Or there's something wrong. "Mr. Davenport Chase doesn't wake up." I said worried. "What?" He asked shocked. He ran over to Chase and checked his pulse. "It's very weak…" He mumbled. "What could've happened?" I asked. "I don't know Bree." Mr. Davenport said. Then his phone rang. "It's Tasha! She says that she left to the grocery store to get dinner." He told me. "But where are Adam and Leo?" I asked. "I don't know I'll text Tasha and see if she knows something." Mr. Davenport said. I lifted up Chase's shirt to see if he had any injuries or something but he hadn't. Strange… "Ok Tasha just texted me. She thought they were in the lab." Mr. Davenport told me. I decided to super speed down there and look if I saw them there. But I didn't. "They're not in the lab." I said. Mr. Davenport was now sitting next to Chase and his fae was saddened. "His pulse is getting weaker." He said to me. "What?" Oh no Chase! "How come?" I asked. "I don't know. In the pharmacy I remembered that Adam needed to inject Chase with some other needle. Because it'll give his heart enough strength to beat until tomorrow. Because of the injection I gave him earlier his heart automatically beats a lot slower but the injection was only for 2 hours. But because of the little accident that happened Chase's heart kept on beating slower and slower. And if he doesn't get that injection his heart will stop beating." Mr. Davenport explained to me. "So Adam didn't gave Chase the injection?" I asked. "No I guess not." I decided to call Adam and see where he was. Then I heard a phone ringing in the kitchen. It was coming from the fridge. When I opened it dam's phone was laying next to the bacon. Of course… "Wherever Adam and Leo are Adam does not have his phone with him." I told Mr. Davenport who was now running through the house trying to find the needle. I decided too call Leo. "Hello Leo Dooley." He said. "Leo where are you?" I asked. "Oh Adam and I just came from a movie." He said. "And you just left Chase alone at home?" I asked. "Well Adam wanted to stay with Chase first but he was just sleeping the whole time so we left. And besides my mom was home." Leo told me. "Leo! How could you le-" "I got it!" Mr Davenport screamed suddenly. "Ok got too go Leo. I need to save Chase's life." I said then I hung up. "Mr. Davenport did you find the needle?" I asked. "Yeah I found it!" He said excited. Mr. Davenport jumped on the couch and held Chase's wrist too see if there was a pulse. Then Mr. Davenports excited face saddened. "What's wrong Mr. Davenport?" I asked worried. "There's no pulse…" He said silent. "What?!" I asked tears filling my eyes. "Maybe it'll still work." He said. Then he injected Chase with the needle. "Please Chase don't leave us!" I said. I held Chase's hand. It was cold. Then I held my hand on Chase's cheek and looked at him worriedly. His face was pale and cold. "Please don't die Chase." I begged him.

**Oohhh! Cliffy! I'm so mean! Is Chase going to be alright? Oh no! What if he dies?! Or what if Douglas comes back?! Am I making you nervous with all these questions? Tomorrow new chapter! If you have any ideas REVIEW or PRIVATE MESSAGE! I WILL respond! PROMISE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok here's chapter 24! FYI the bold guy is Krane if you didn't know that yet. Now you'll see if Chase is ok or not! REVIEW!**

**Adam's POV**

Bree just called Leo And he said she didn't sound happy. "What was that all about?" I asked. "I think there's something wrong with Chase." Leo said. I knew I couldn't leave Chase home alone. We both rushed home as fast as we could when we came there we saw Bree crying on Chase's chest begging him too come back. Mr. Davenport was holding Chase's wrist and had a concerned expression on his face. "What's wrong with Chase?" Leo asked. "You guys needed to stay here with Chase!" Mr. Davenport said angrily. "You were supposed to give him another injection that would let his heart beat at a normal rhythm." Mr. Davenport said. "What do you mean with letting his heart beat at a normal rhythm?" Leo asked confused. "The first injection I gave him let his heart beat a lot slower. Normally after 2 hours the injection would have worked out but because of the accident it didn't. I send You a message to give him that injection but your phone was still at home apparently." Mr. Davenport explained to us. "And did you gave him the injection?" Leo asked. "Yeah. Eventually I found the needle but-" "Well then what's the problem?" Leo interrupted Mr. Davenport. "The problem is that when I gave Chase the injection his heart wasn't beating." Mr. Davenport said. "Come on Chase! Come Back!" Bree said crying. She started freaking out. "COME BACK CHASE! DON'T DIE!" She screamed. She started slapping Chase in his face hoping his eyes would snap open if she did so. But they didn't. "MR. DAVENPORT! DO SOMETHING!" She screamed. "There's nothing I can do Bree. We just need to hope that the injection will let his heart beat again." Mr. Davenport said. Tears were streaming down his face. Mr. Davenport closed his eyes letting the sobs take over. Leo already fell to the ground as he realized that Chase was dead. I was the only one not crying nor sobbing nor falling to the ground. I was keeping myself strong. Then suddenly Mr. Davenports eyes snapped open. He let go of Chase's wrist as it limply fell down on his stomach. Mr. Davenport held one hand on Chase's chest and another one on his forehead. "Yes!" He screamed. Bree looked up at Mr. Davenport with a confused expression. Mr. Davenport grabbed Bree's hand and laid it on Chase's chest. Her face instantly lighted up. "What's going on?" I asked. "His heart! It's beating!" Bree screamed happily. A smile instantly grew on my face. My brother survived yes!

**Bree's POV**

Oh MY GOD! Chase survived! I held my two hands on Chase's cheeks. They felt a lot warmer now. "Chase? Can you hear me?" I asked him. He coughed a little. "…Bree?..." He coughed out. "OH CHASE! You're alive!" I said happily then I hugged him very tight. "…Bree…can't…breath…" He choked out. "Oh yeah I'm sorry." I broke the hug. Tasha then came walking in. "Hey guys I got dinner!" She said happily. "YAY!" Leo and Adam screamed. I looked over at Mr. Davenport and saw that he was looking at Adam and Leo sternly but mainly at Leo. I think he's going to have a little talk with them tonight. "What do you have for dinner Tasha?" Mr. Davenport asked Tasha. "Chase's favourite. Spaghetti!" She said excited. I saw a small smile on Chase's face. "Hmmm…yum Tasha! That sounds delicious!" I said happily. "I'll set the table!" Adam said he then walked off to the kitchen. Leo walked upstairs to change into comfortable clothing. Mr. Davenport and I stayed with Chase on the couch. "Is he going to be ok?" I asked Mr. Davenport. "I think so." He answered. "I'm…tired…" Chase mumbled. "I know Chase but you need to eat something before you can go to sleep." He told Chase. "Ok…" Chase then tried to sit up but he was too weak so I helped him up. "Better?" I asked him. He nodded weakly in respond. He then sighed and leaned his head on my shoulder. "You sure he's ok?" Mr. Davenport nodded. "Dinner's ready!" Tasha screamed from over the kitchen. "OK Chase. Lets get you to the dining table." I helped Chase to his feet. We walked over to the dining table. Chase leaned on me for support. I helped him on a chair and I took a seat next to his'. Tasha came walking to the dining table with a huge pan with spaghetti. Leo came rushing downstairs. Adam was already sitting at the dining table. And Mr. Davenport just took a seat. The whole dinner was silent. Everybody ate their spaghetti and I helped Chase with his. Everybody was done eating except for me and Chase. "Here Bree I'll help you." Mr. Davenport took a seat on the other side of Chase. He took Chase's fork out of my hands and started helping Chase with eating. "You eat your dinner I'll give Chase his." He told me softly. I smiled grateful and started eating my spaghetti. When I was done eating I walked over to the dishwasher and putted my plate and my glass in it. I then walked back to the dining table. Mr. Davenport was trying to give Chase another spoonful of spaghetti but he didn't eat it. "Come on Chase you need to eat it." He told him. Mr. Davenport putted the fork with spaghetti in Chase's mouth but Chase didn't close it so again it all fell out again. "I think he had enough spaghetti." I told Mr. Davenport. "He probably is really tired." I explained. He nodded. "I'll get you back to the couch then." He helped Chase to his feet. And Mr. Davenport walked over to the couch with a stumbling Chase. That night Tasha, Chase and I watched a movie while Mr. Davenport, Adam and Leo had a tough conversation. The film ended and Mr Davenport, Leo and Adam still didn't came back upstairs from their conversation. Chase's eyes were red of exhaustion so I decided to bring him down to the lab and get him in his capsule. "I'm going to bring Chase downstairs and into his capsule." I told Tasha. She nodded and headed upstairs. I helped Chase to his feet and we walked over to the elevator. Once in the elevator Chase leaned on me and started breathing heavily. "You ok Chase?" I asked. I looked at Chase and saw his eyes were closed. He was sleeping. The elevator doors binged and Chase shoot awake. "Easy it was just the elevator." I soothed Chase. We then walked into the lab to find Adam, Leo and Mr. Davenport screaming at each other. "YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US THAT!" "YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN!" "CHASE COULD4VE DIED!" etcetera. "…Bree…make the screaming stop…" Chase mumbled at me while leaning against me for support. "GUYS SHUT UP!" I screamed. The three of them instantly shut up and looked at me. "God! Have you been screaming like that for an hour now?" I asked. They looked at the ground ashamed. "I guess that's a yes." I said. They didn't answer just kept staring at the ground. "You ok Chase?" I asked him worriedly. "…Yeah…" He mumbled. I led him to his capsule and closed it. He instantly fell asleep while leaning a little bit on his capsule for support. "Mr. Davenport and Leo you can go upstairs and go to sleep Adam you're going to bed too. I think you've had enough time to talk this out." They all nodded and obeyed my commands. I walked in my own capsule and fell asleep.

-the next morning-

I woke up to see Adam still sleeping in his capsule. Chase wasn't in his capsule anymore.

I walked out of my capsule too see Chase looking at one of Mr. Davenport's inventions. "What are you doing?" I walked over to him. "Oh hi Bree! I was just looking at Mr. Davenport's neurosclamber." He explained. "Cool! You want to go upstairs?" I asked him. "Sure!" He said. We both walked upstairs. "I see that you feeling better then yesterday." I said. "Yeah a lot better!" He said excited. Then we saw Mr. Davenport in the living. "Goodmorning Mr. Davenport!" We both said. "'morning kids!" He answered. "Chase I see you're doing better. Do you remember much from what happened yesterday?" He asked Chase. "No not really." He said. "OK. Chase I'm going to give you your medicine." He told Chase. "Where do I need medicine for?" He asked confused. "Chase you have epilepsy so you're going to need daily medicine." He explained. **(A/N I have NO idea what kind of medicine people get for seizures so I made up my own medicine)**

"Is it going to hurt?" He asked nervous. "No but the first few days you're going to feel a little weak." Mr. Davenport explained/ "Ok." Chase then said. Mr. Davenport grabbed the needle and injected Chase with it. "Ow." He said. "Sorry." Mr. Davenport said silent. He then pulled the needle out. "I don't feel any different." Chase said. "It's because it takes e few minutes until it works." Mr. Davenport explained. "Oh ok." Chase said. Then Adam came walking in. "Morning!" He said excited. "Hey Adam." Chase said. Then we heard knocking on the door. Adam walked over there to open it. And before I knew it I saw Adam flying to the other side of the room.

**Chase's POV**

When Adam flew across the room I looked at the door opening. I saw that same bold man as in the hospital. Great… I thought. Bree super-speeded to the man and tried too punch him but he dodged it and then he kicked Bree in her stomach. He then looked over at me. Oh no…not again! He came rushing to me and I held up my forcefield. He bumped into it and flew across the room. Then I let go of my forcefield. Suddenly I felt really exhausted. It was like my bionics drained my energy. I started too feel dizzy and stumbled a bit. I held on to one of the walls to gain my balance. I saw Adam running towards the bold man again and he managed too punch him. The man groaned. Bree then superspeeded at the man and kicked him in his back. But the man stood up again and he threw Adam and Bree through the room. I held up my forcefield again and then I moved my arms in a circle way and my forcefield changed into a plasma ball. I began to loose consciousness. Everything was spinning and I couldn't make out where the man was standing. I was stumbling around the room and I heard Mr. Davenport talking too me. "…Chase are you ok?..." The voice sounded very far away. I shook my head a few times and the spinning stopped. Right now I was searching the bold man. I looked around the room when my eyes locked with his. I threw my plasma ball at him and it felt like I threw all the energy I had too him. I saw him flying through the doorway and he flew out of the house. I didn't have the strength to keep standing so I let myself fall to my knees. I was so tired. I heard footsteps walking towards me. But I didn't look up. I just held my hands on my head. I head a killing headache. Everything was spinning again. "…Mr. Davenport is he ok?..." I heard someone say I couldn't figure out who it was. "…Mr. Davenport what's happening too him?..." I heard someone else say. Then everything went black.

**Mr. Davenport's POV**

I saw that after Chase held up his forcefield that he couldn't find his balance. And after that Adam and Bree where thrown through the room Chase made a plasma ball but then he suddenly stumbled around the room. After he threw the plasma ball at that bold man he fell to his knees. I quickly ran over to him. Adam and Bree came too. "Mr. Davenport is he ok?" Bree asked me. "Mr. Davenport what's happening to him?" Adam asked me concerned. Then Chase fell limp in my arms. "CHASE!" Bree screamed. "What's wrong with chase Mr; Davenport?" She asked me worried. "I think his bionics drained his energy." I said. I picked Chase up bridal style and laid him on the couch. "He should be okay." I said. They both sighed in relief. After 5 minutes Chase woke up. "…mmm…what happened?" He asked as he sat up. "You passed out after you used your bionics." I explained. "Where are Adam and Bree?" He asked. "They left for school. I took a day off to watch you." I told him. "So how do you feel Chase?" "I feel tired." He said weakly. The medicine must be working. "That's probably because of the medicine." I said. He nodded in response. I turned on the TV. "Here you go. You can watch some TV when you get bored. And when you're hungry just tell me ok?" I didn't get a respond. "Chase?" I looked over at him and saw he was sleeping soundly. "Sleep well Chase." I whispered. I then kissed him on his cheek. He smiled slightly in his sleep.

**That was chapter 24! If you have any ideas tell me! I'm getting out of ideas! REVIEW or PRIVATE MESSAGE I WILL respond! Catch ya next chaptaaaa!**


	25. READ IT if you want me to use your ideas

**Writer's block! READ IT!**

**Ok I'll TRY to update Wednesday but I can't promise anything! PLEASE share your ideas with me! BTW I'm thinking of making a sequel tell me what you think! You can send me your ideas in the reviews BUT you can also send private messages too me! I WILL RESPOND! Ok catch ya next chapter!**

**Kisses ChaseyLover**


	26. SORRY!

**Hey guys! I have TERRIBLE news! I'm seriously crying right now! My mom figured out that I was posting my stories at an "UNSAVE" website. And she told me that I COULD NOT post ANYTHING on this website anymore…EVER! So I guess this is it…I hope you enjoyed my story…the first and last one I will ever make…I'm SO sorry about this! BUT! I'm going to post one last chapter and it's going to be a really big one it's going to be the LAST chapter too… so I'm going to be very busy with it so I may not be able to post anything soon…I just felt so bad leaving you guys with this. It's probably going to be a chapter for about words or more so get ready! And MAYBE my mom will give me permission again to post stories on this website again. But for now…it's going to an end. The last chapter will probably be posted end this week or next week I don't know yet…believe me I'm VERY sorry and I wish that I could just keep on writing here. But I guess I won't… I'm going to find a "SAVE" website and will update the rest of my stories there! But it's not going to be soon…I'm seriously sobbing right now! I HATE that I need too stop this! But it's HAS too happen…so BYE! * ****Starts sobbing very hard ***


	27. GOOD NEWS!

**Ok I know you all expected a chapter but this is also something GREAT! My mom took a look at the site and she told me I could write again! YAY! Wich means new chapter coming up! But I don't really know if I can update this week because I have a lot of stuff too do…BUT I know for 100% that I will update next week! YAY I'm sooooo happy my mom gave me permission to write again! Oh and BTW thanks for all the ideas I will certainly use them!**


	28. Little chappy 25

**Hey guys! I'm SO happy I can write again I started writing right away! Hope you like chapter 25! I'm going to make a sequel to this story and I'll start when I'm done with chapter 30! So still 5 chapters to go! Ok hope you like it! REVIEW and PM! Oh and BTW this story takes place BEFORE bionic showdown.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own lab rats.**

**Mr. Davenports POV**

Chase just fell asleep on my lap. I think I'm going too stay here for a long time on the couch. Tasha just came walking in. "Morning sweety!" She said excited. "Morning Tasha." I said not too loud so I wouldn't wake up Chase. "What was all that noise a few seconds ago?" Tasha asked me. "There was some bolt man who attacked us but Chase got rid of him." I explained. She nodded in understanding. "So what would you like for breakfast?" She asked me. "Nothing thanks. I already ate something this morning." I said smiling gratefully. "ok!" She said then she started making breakfast for herself. "Where's Leo? Shouldn't he be at school?" I asked curious. "He's staying home today he has a cold." She explained. "Oh no…is he ok?" I asked worried. "Yeah he's fine don't worry tomorrow he'll be up and going." She assured me. I nodded in response. Tasha putted her toast, eggs and bacon on a plate and she took a seat next to me and Chase. She ran her hand through his hair. "How come he's so sleepy?" She asked. "It's because of his medicine it makes him feel a little tired and weak." I explained to her. She started zapping the TV until a net that she liked popped up. She made herself comfortable in the couch and started watching TV. 2 hours had passed Tasha left to work and I'm taking care of Chase and Leo. Chase hasn't really bothered me today he just slept a lot. But Leo…oh my Leo…He has been bothering me all day about nothing. "Big D I need a tissue!" He screamed. You have a whole BOX of tissues standing next too you Leo! I thought annoyed. "They're next too you Leo!" I screamed back. "I can't reach them!" He screamed back. "Ugh!..." I said annoyed. And it's been going on like this these past 2 hours! After 30 minutes Leo fell asleep. Great now I can focus on chase again! I thought. But when I got down I didn't see him laying on the couch. "CHASE!" I screamed I didn't get an answer. "CHASE!" I screamed harder. Oh no that bolt man didn't kidnap him did he? I started freaking out. "CHASE!" I screamed. Then I heard a groan "…Mr…Davenport…" I heard Chase mumble. I followed the sound and I found Chase laying on the ground in the kitchen. "Chase!" I gasped. I picked him up and laid him on the couch. "What happened?" I asked him concerned. "I woke up a few minutes ago and I was hungry so I walked to the kitchen when I suddenly felt really dizzy. I stumbled and fell. Then everything started spinning and I passed out. When I woke up I heard you screaming my name." Chase explained to me. "Ok. Are you hurt?" I asked him. "No I'm fine." He said. I nodded. The other 3 hours Chase's been watching TV and I've been Leo personal slave. Then Adam and Bree walked in. "Guys! Good too see you!" I said excited. "Bree can you please go upstairs and take care of Leo?" I asked her she nodded and super-sped upstairs. "Adam do you want to take care of Chase?" I asked him. He nodded. Then he took a seat next too chase. Finally I could start working!

**Adam's POV**

I took a seat next to Chase and looked at the TV to see what he was watching. It was a documentary about animals. Fun…I thought sarcastically. "Hey Chase how are you feeling?" I asked him he looked at me. "Tired…" He answered then he looked back at the TV. "Chase are you ok?" I asked. He looked back at me with a weak expression. "I'm fine it's just I feel…" He couldn't finish his sentence because his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out on my lap. "Chase? Chase!" I picked up my brothers limp body and started shaking it but it didn't react on anything I did, it just stayed limp. "Chase wake up!" I screamed. Nothing happened. Then Mr. Davenport rushed in. "Adam what's wrong?" Mr. Davenport asked me worried. "I don't know he just passed out." I said. Mr. Davenport rushed over to Chase and checked his pulse. "Weak…" he mumbled. "Mr. Davenport what's wrong with him?" I asked. "I think something happened to his chip when he used his bionics." Mr. Davenport said. "Adam take him to the lab." He ordered me. I obeyed and picked chase up and I brought him to the lab. I laid him on the cyberdesk. Mr. Davenport started scanning him. "Ok I'm going to disable chase's bionics for a while until he's mentally strong enough to control them." Mr. Davenport said then he disabled chase's bionics. I brought Chase back upstairs again and laid him on the couch. After a few hours Chase woke up. It was dinner time so everybody ran to the dining table except for chase and I. I helped him over to the dining table. We ate spaghetti. That we night Bree, Chase and I slept in our capsules until I woke up from the elevator doors closing suddenly in the middle of the night. I looked to my left and that's when I realized…

**Hahahaha! Ok I know it's short but I just HAD to make this cliffy! Why did the elevator doors close? Who was in there? Is everything alright? I don't think so… Ok my next chapter will be next week I'm sorry but there isn't going to be a Saturday and Sunday chappy but I will make a big one and update it Wednesday or Thursday. Next week there ARE going to be chapters on Saturday and Sunday! Hope you liked it REVIEW and PM I WILL respond and I WILL use your ideas!**


	29. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter I promised you! ****Tennisgirl77 ****thank you for using my idea in your story! I LOVED it! Update soon please! REVIEW This chapter is going to be very cruel and disgusting so if you can't handle the pressure do NOT read this chapter then! I'l try to not make it VERY disgusting but I can't promise ANYTHING! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Chase's POV**

I woke up in my capsule in the middle of the night because I heard footsteps in the lab. I opened my eyes and I wish I hadn't before me was that bold man. He was walking through the lab. I walked out of my capsule as silent as possible. His back was facing me. I tried to scream Adam and Bree awake but I didn't got the chance to because before I knew it my mouth was muffled with a cloth. I tried too scream but it was muffled by the cloth. When I breathe in I smelled poison. _Oh no…the cloth was poisoned!_ Suddenly I started to get really tired. I could've just held up my force field but I was too dizzy to think straight. Everything started to spin. And I felt my body growing limp. The last thing I remember before falling into the darkness was that I fell into the bold mans' hands…

**Adam's POV**

I woke up from the elevator doors closing. Why would the elevators close? I looked to my left and that's when I knew… Chase was gone. I rushed out of my capsule and ran to Brees'. I started pounding on her capsule and she shoot awake. "What is it Adam?!" She asked annoyed. "It's Chase! He's not in his capsule!" I said worried. Bree's eyes got wide and she superspeeded upstairs. When I caught up with her she was holding a sheet of paper. "What's that?" I asked. "Douglas has Chase…" Bree mumbled. I pulled the sheet of paper out of her hands and started reading it. In the mean time Bree was getting Davenport.

_Dear Donnie,_

_I just wanted to say. CHASE IS MY SON AND HE WILL ALWAYS BE THAT! AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! SO I TOOK WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE! MY SON! I'M GOING TO RAISE HIM THE WAY I WANTED TO RAISE HIM! AND IF YOU ARE GOING TO PLAY UNCLE SAVEY THEN YOU WILL GET CHASE BACK! JUST NOT ALIVE…_

_Greetings Dougie!_

Great my 'father' kidnapped Chase! Right now Mr. Davenport rushed down the stairs with a crying Bree. He pulled the paper out of my hands and read it. When he finished he had a concerned expression on his face. He rushed down the lab and Bree and I followed.

**Chase's POV**

When I woke up I found myself in a dark room. It looked a little bit like our lab but then more "Evil". I blinked a few times when I heard someone. I looked around but saw no one then I looked in front of me and there he was. The bold man. "Who are you and what do you want from me?!" I asked angry. "Oh my apologies I'm Victor Krane and your Father and I would like you to join our side!" He said devious. "And what makes you think I'll join you?" I asked. "Training." He said with one word then he disappeared. Then I heard a door opening and when I looked at the direction where the sound was coming from I saw my 'Father' standing in the doorway. He walked towards me with a needle. My eyes widened. I tried to run away but I found myself tied to a chair. "You will never get away with this!" I screamed. My 'Father' laughed "Oh but I will!" He then injected me with some kind of chemical. I started to feel really weak and dizzy. The last thing I remember before slipping into the darkness was hearing my 'Fathers' Laugh.

…

When I woke up I found myself in a black room. Right in front of me there was a big white screen. And when I looked at the ceiling I saw a black projector hanging there. "Ah you're awake!" I heard Victor Krane say. "What are you doing? Where am I?" I asked. "Oh Chase. It's time for your training. Let's see how strong your mental capacity is." He said. He then turned on the projector and little clips were shown. I watched people getting killed. Their heads being chopped of. Seeing them explode in slow-motion. Seeing people stab them 'till death. Seeing their children watching their parents dying. It kept on showing these horrible pictures and clips. It was really disgusting. The video stopped. "You are sick!" I screamed. I just heard a devious laugh coming from Krane. After that he injected me with the same chemicals he did before and I fell asleep.

When I woke up again I was in another room. There was a big glass wall in front of me. It was like a glass cage. I tried too look around but I found my head being hole in this position by a machine. I tried to move but I was tied up to a chair again. Yay… I thought. Then I saw my 'Father' standing in the glass cage holding a knife. He also had a gun and a grenade with him. Then when I looked to the right of the cage I saw a woman sitting there in a corner swaying back and forth and praying stuff. I had a confused look on my face. "What is this?" I asked. My 'Father' Looked at me. He grinned devious. "This is your second training session today Chase." He said. I still looked confused. What was he going to do? I asked myself. Then it hit me. He was going to kill that woman in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do about it. He pulled the woman to her feet. She was crying and begged him not to kill her. He pulled out his knife and turned the woman so she would face me. Tears were streaming down her face. My stomach was rumbling I was shaking like an earthquake. I never expected my 'Father' to do this. He sliced his knife through the woman's throat. Blood was pouring out of her throat. I just sat there shocked as I saw the woman fall to her knees. Dying in front of my eyes. He then chopped her head of. And the scene started repeating in my head. Again and again and again. The next thing I saw was as disgusting as I have EVER seen in my whole life. Krane walked through a little doorway in the cell. He walked over to the woman and picked up her head. He putted his hand in her head and pulled out her brains. Then Krane brought her brain to his mouth and he took a bite from it. I could really puke right now. NO puking would be too nice. Vomiting that's the word I was searching for. But I didn't.. The only thing I saw was that woman being killed and eaten over and over again. My 'father walked over to me. "NEVER disobey your master!" He told me sternly. I nodded in response I was too shocked too scared to even look at him. Not wanting to end up like that woman. He untied me from the chair and he didn't even drug me or anything. He pulled me out of the room. I could see the exit. The only thing that would give me freedom. But I didn't run for it. I couldn't disobey the master. Do as the master says. Those thoughts kept on running through my head. He did it my 'father' really did it he broke me…

**Adam's POV**

When we entered the lab Mr. Davenport started typing stuff on the cyber desk. "Found him!" He said after 30 minutes. Then he looked concerned. "What is it Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked. "It's Chase… there's something wrong with him. I think Douglas is doing stuff to his brain." Davenport said concerned. "Where is he?" We asked. On the other side of the city in an abandoned warehouse." Mr. Davenport explained. "Ok guys grab my hand where getting our brother back." Bree said. I grabbed one of her hands ready to be superspeed to the other side of the city. But Mr. Davenport didn't held Bree's other hand. "No you can't superspeed there. If Chase gets physically injured he can't superspeed back with you. We're taking the Davenvcar." Mr. Davenport said. We nodded and jumped into the van. Mr. Davenport raced out of the house as fast as he could and to Chase.

…

We arrived at the warehouse 2 hours later. We had a lot of traffic! Damn it I hope Chase's alright. I thought. When we walked in it looked like a giant maze. We stayed together so no one else got hurt. After searching for 45 minutes we walked in the only room we hadn't looked. When we opened it I saw nothing. "There's no one here." I said. Then I heard a little yelp from somewhere in the corners. "Chase?" I asked walking closer to where the sound was coming from. I saw a silhouette of a person in a corner. "Chase?" I asked once again. When I looked closer I saw it. It was my little Brother. But he didn't look so well. His face was pale. He was sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs and his knees to his chest swaying back and forth. It sounded like he was saying something. I took a seat next to him and saw he was looking at space. Then he started mumbling again. "I..c-can't…d-disobey…t-the…m-m-master…" He said shakily. "chase are you ok?" I asked. I putted my hand on his forehead. He felt really warm. "Adam did you find something?" Mr. Davenport asked me. "Yeah I found Chase but there's something wrong with him!" I screamed back. Then Mr. Davenport and Bree came rushing towards Chase and I. He started mumbling again. "I-I…M-must…do…as…t-the…M-Master…says…" Chase was shaking like crazy. "What's wrong with him Mr. Davenport?" I asked him. "I don't know Adam." He said. And now I noticed something. The door was unlocked. It wasn't really far to the exit. So why didn't he run for it? I asked Mr. Davenport about it. "That is strange…" He answered back. It looked like Chase didn't even notice us being here. Then we heard clapping. Bree, Mr. Davenport and I turned our heads only to see Douglas standing in the doorway. "Douglas! I knew it!" Mr. Davenport said angry. I quickly looked back at Chase with a worried expression. He was still sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs and his knees pressed against his chest swaying back and forth. Mumbling stuff and looking in front of him with wide eyes staying in one position. "Wow Donnie it took you a long time to find little Chasey." He said with a devious grin on his face. "No one calls him Chasey except for ME!" I screamed back. "What did you do to him?" Mr. Davenport asked. Right now Bree was trying to get Chase normal again. But he was far from reality so it was just useless. "Oh nothing much just training." He said. Then Chase's body stiffened. "Training…n-no more training…p-please…" He mumbled. "What kind of training?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Oh nothing much just showing Chase that not everyone in the world is as goodhearted as him." He said. Then we heard a woman scream very high pitched. Chase quickly covered his ears. "p-please…s-stop…d-don't h-hurt h-her…I can't t-take it a-an-anymore…" He begged Douglas. Douglas just laughed evil. Tears were streaming down Chase's cheeks. "And don't forget Chase. Do NOT disobey me or you'll get punished. Just like Amy!" He said then he left. **(A/N Amy is the woman who got killed in front of Chase's eyes. I just thought why not pick a name for her.) **"N-no…please…d-don't…" He stuttered. "Chase? Chase it's us. Mr. Davenport, Adam and Bree." Mr. Davenport said. Chase blinked a few times. "It's us." I said softly. "You're safe Chase…" Bree whispered.

**Chase's POV**

I don't really know what's going on. The last thing I clearly remember is being dragged back in my room. I was so scared. I crawled in a corner. Turned myself into a little ball and started swaying back and forth trying to get those memories out of my mind. My master told me I couldn't leave this place or he'd kill me like Amy. I'm so scared. I don't want Mr. Krane to eat my brains. So I just decided to obey them. After being locked up in my room for a few hours it sounded like someone walked inside of my room. I heard someone call my name. It sounded a lot like… Adam? Could it be? Maybe the Master started training again. Oh no maybe he'd let the fake Adam kill me or something! Or he'll chop my head of and eat my brains. I was so scared. Soon the only thoughts in my head were: '_Obey the Master_' And '_Do not leave this place_' I started seeing My Master killing Amy and Mr. Krane eating her brains. Those memories and thoughts kept on running through my head and those we the only things I was really aware of. I was aware of my thoughts. But I should be aware of my surroundings. I tried to take control of my will again. But when I did it got destroyed by my Master saying: "and don't forget Chase. Do NOT disobey me or you'll get punished. Just like Amy!" Then my will broke again and the memories of Amy appeared in my head again. Then it sounded like Mr. Davenport talking to me. Then Adam and then Bree. Could it be them? It sounded like them. Maybe it's a trick and tey'll try to kill me just like Mr. Krane and the Master did with Amy. I didn't know what to do. Or Maybe I was hallucinating. I decided to do what felt right I screamed. I screamed at the top of my lounges. As hard as my voice could scream. As loud as anyone could hear. Until…it felt like a hand. But not a cold and hard like the master's hand. Nor big and sticky like Mr. Krane's hands. This hand felt soft and warm. I stopped screaming. And decided to see who was here. Then I saw Mr. Davenport sitting in front of me. Adam sitting next to me. And Bree sitting behind me holding her hand on my mouth. I gave them a confused look. I now see I was crying. I looked deeply into Mr. Davenports eyes too see if I saw anything fake in them. To see if they're really real. Not one of my hallucinations or dreams. I lifted my hand and touched Mr. Davenport shirt. It felt so real. I grabbed a little piece of Mr. Davenports shirt and started fiddling with it. It felt so real. But it couldn't. My Master would kill them. Or he would let me kill them. I touched his cheek. My cold hands against his warm cheek. He blinked as I looked into his eyes again. I watched his mouth. And saw it slowly turned into a small smile. I still hadn't the strength to say anything though. Then I looked at Adam. His warm brown eyes locking with mine. It all felt so real. But it couldn't be real. I slowly touched his lips trying to find a spot where I would know it was all fake. It wasn't real. They wouldn't find him. He would be locked up here forever. Then I touched Bree's hand who was still holding my mouth shut. It instantly relaxed. "Chase? Can you hear me?..." I heard Mr. Davenport say in a soft voice. I looked back at him. He was looking at me with a worried expression. I laid my hand on his cheek again. And his nose his lips his eyes trying to find the spot that didn't felt real. That would tell me I was hallucinating that would tell me to wake up. To see that they weren't here. But I didn't found it. The longer I touched his face, the longer I looked into his eyes the more it felt real. But it couldn't be. It could never be.

**Adam's POV**

Chase started touching Mr. Davenports face again. His hands touched his cheek. His nose. He touched Mr. Davenports lips. Then it looked like Chase was slowly going back to the 'sitting in a little ball swaying back and forth mumbling stuff and looking in front of him' Chase. "Mr. Davenport what is he doing?" I asked Mr. Davenport. Then Chase looked at me shocked that I said something. "I think that HE thinks he's hallucinating or something." Mr. Davenport said. "Chase it's okay it's us. This is real. You're not dreaming nor hallucinating." I told him. Then I hugged him tightly. His body slowly relaxed in my arms. When I looked at him his eyes were shut and there were tears streaming down his face. "Shhh…it's ok Chasey…" I whispered.

**Chase's POV**

Wow…it really is them! They came for me! But why didn't the master try to kill them? Maybe he was letting me kill them. My body stiffened again. I pulled away from Adam stood up and ran as far as I could in the room. They looked at me with a confused expression on their faces. Then I heard the doors open. The Master stood there. "Douglas what did you do to him?" Mr. Davenport asked the master angry. Wow…he dared to say the Masters real name… The Master just laughed. "Chase it's time for your training. He said. I nodded in response. I walked over to the Master. "You broke him…" Mr. Davenport said harsh. "That took you a pretty long time Donnie." The master said with a smirk on his face. "Come on Chase we have work to do." He said. I was about to follow him when Adam screamed at the Master. "NO I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY BROTHER!" Wow they really dared to stand up for themselves. All three of them stood up and rushed over to me. They kicked the Master in his stomach and he fell on the ground. I tried to help him up but Mr. Davenport pulled me away from him. "Come on Chase we're going home. They told me to follow them and I hesitated for a while. Eventually I followed them. Until we arrived the exit. I stopped running. The Master had caught up with us. Adam turned around "Chase are you coming?" He asked. I really wanted to but something held me back. It was like a little voice in my head told me that if I would leave this place it would be my dead. Then it hit me ,if I left this place the Master was coming after me with Mr. Krane and he'll chop my head of. Then Mr. Krane will eat my brains. Or maybe even worse. If I would leave maybe my Master would kidnap Mr. Davenport, Bree and Adam and kill them in front of my eyes. No I couldn't leave this place. I shouldn't. I may not. My Master placed a hand on my shoulder. "He's not coming Donie!" He screamed. "He knows the consequences!" My Master screamed at them. They looked confused. But I knew exactly what he was talking about. "Good going Chase. You're finally understanding who you're supposed to listen to." My Master whispered to me. I nodded in response. "Come on Chase! Don't let him take control of your will! Fight it!" Adam screamed at me. Fight what? What did my Master do to me? _"You broke him…"_ Was a thought that popped up in my head. Mr. Davenport said that to the Master. And he was talking about me. My Master _broke _me? How? Why? Then it hit me. All my memories I forgot about. Why did I forget about them? I oh don't know maybe because I just saw someone being killed and _eaten_ by someone! The memories flew across my mind. I survived the knife stabbing from my Master. I defeated Mr. Krane. I fought my Master and almost shot him. I started to get my confidence back. Feelings were running through my head. Happiness, "_Oh Chase! You're alive!" Bree said happily. _Sadness, Adam blaming himself for hurting me. Worriedness, Leo being all worried when the Master stabbed me. Love… and then something strange happened. NO one in my whole family popped up at the feeling of love. But someone else did. It was…

_Angel…_

**Ok how was that? I thought why not make a long chapter to make it up to you for not updating Saturday and Sunday. So what do you think? Little question. Should I make Chase stay with Douglas for a while and get tortured and stuff or should I let him get back home already? REVIEW and PM me your ideas I WILL respond! And I WILL use your ideas! REVIEW and PM please! It helps me with my chapters!**


	30. Chapter 27

**Hey guys thanks for the REVIEWS! ****Fanfic82**** you're the only one who really answered my question thanks you for that I'll do that! And ****Guest**** I don't know why you don't like romance clichés… OK I get it they're kind of obvious but so is EVERY movie. Don't worry Angel isn't going to play a big role in this story BUT I'm keeping her. Sorry but I really need her in this story. Ok here's chapter 27! BTW I made a BIG mistake earlier. I said that this story takes place before bionic showdown. I meant it takes place before sink or swim. Sorry :3**

**Chase's POV**

I still felt Douglas' hand on my shoulder. Wait Douglas… D-O-U-G-L-A-S. Douglas. I can think his name without being scared. Confidence was flowing through my body. My family was still standing in front of me screaming at me. I couldn't just run to them Douglas or Krane could hurt me. But if I hold up my forcefield I'll have a lead. I decided to do that. I pushed Douglas away from me and held up my forcefield. But nothing came. How could my bionics not be working? I was so confused about my bionics not working that I didn't notice Krane charging at me. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked me. But I didn't really pay any attention. Then I heard Adam scream. "Chase look out!" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw a plasma ball charging at me. I froze. I couldn't move. I tried to but my body didn't want to obey my commands. Then I felt a wave of wind and suddenly I was standing by Mr. Davenport, Adam and Bree. "How did I…" I was confused. Then I heard another windlass and it stopped right behind me. I slowly turned around. I saw Douglas and Krane right in front of me and they didn't really look 'happy'. Then Douglas gave a devious grin. Krane superpeeded to Adam, Bree and Mr. Davenport and held them tight. "I told you Donnie if you were going to play uncle savey you're going to get Chase back." A wave of relief washed over me. "But not alive!" He said. Before I could register what he had said, Doulas grabbed my hand and cut a very deep cut in my wrist. Blood poured out of my wrist. Then he grabbed my other arm and did the same. I heard Mr. Davenport, Adam and Bree screaming behind me. I turned around and saw their faces. Bree was crying, Adam was close to it and Mr. Davenport was sobbing loudly. I started to feel weak and my legs couldn't hold my weight anymore so I fell to my knees. "No Chase! Don't die!" Bree screamed. Every second that passed I was growing weaker and sleepier. Douglas lifted me up again. "Stand up you coward!" He said. Was he really calling me a coward? How am I a coward in this situation? The moment Douglas pulled me up my feet again I sagged. But I didn't fell forward, I fell backwards. I was now sitting on the cold hard ground. Trying to stay awake. "…Chase stay with us buddy…" Adam said. His voice sounded so far away but he was just a few steps away from me. I saw Krane finally letting go of Adam, Bree and Mr. Davenport. Krane pulled out a gun and aimed it at me. "Let's end this fast." He probably said very loud but in my ears it sounded like he was just talking. Adam kicked Krane in his stomach and Krane let go of the gun. Mr. Davenport picked it up and aimed at Douglas with it. "Krane let's get out of here." I hear Douglas say. Black dots were dancing in front of my eyes. Before Douglas and Krane left Douglas injected me with some kind of liquid. "Good luck with him Donnie!" Douglas said. His voice sounded very far away. Then they left. I didn't notice Adam sitting next to me. "…Chase?...Chase can you hear me?..." I heard him say. I tried to speak but I couldn't so I just nodded. Bad Move! After I nodded I started to get really dizzy. I was trying to gain my balance but I couldn't. I fell backwards but Adam caught me right before my head hit the ground. He gently laid me on the ground. I couldn't stay awake any longer. It was too hard. I closed my eyes hoping the pain would go away. And it slowly disappeared. Just like my conscious.

**Adam's POV**

Douglas injected Chase with some liquids before Krane superspeeded them away. I ran to Chase and sat next to him. First he didn't seem to notice me until his eyes locked with mine.

"Chase? Chase can you hear me?" He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Then he slowly nodded and he started swaying back and forth. I looked at Mr. Davenport who fell to his knees tears in his eyes. Then I heard a little groan from Chase. I looked back at him and saw him falling backwards. I caught him right before his head hit the ground. I gently laid him on the ground. I looked at him. His face was pale and his eyes were unfocused. Slowly they closed. First nothing happened but then Chase's whole body grew limp.

"No no no no! Chase? Chase! Wake up!" I screamed while shaking Chase's shoulders. "Mr. Davenport what do I do?" I asked. I looked at the direction where Mr. Davenport Stood. But he didn't stand there anymore. When I looked back at Chase I saw Mr. Davenport on the other side of Chase. He was holding Both of Chase's limp arms and trying to stop the blood from bleeding so heavily. "Adam go get the bandages from the van. I nodded and ran as fast as I could to the van.

First I couldn't find the bandages but eventually I found them.

When I ran back I saw Mr. Davenport still putting pressure to Chase's wounds and Bree checking his pulse. I gave the bandages to Mr. Davenport he let go of Chase's wrist and they started bleeding freely again. "His pulse's getting weaker." Bree said sadly. Mr. Davenport quickly bandaged Chase wrists. "This will stop the bleeding for a while." Mr. Davenport said. Chase's pale face was slowly coming back to it's natural colour.

"Take him to the van." Mr. Davenport instructed us. I nodded and gently picked up Chase.

I gently laid him in the van. I took a seat on the left side of the van and picked Chase up again and laid him gently on my lap. Bree took a seat next to me not letting her eyes of off Chase.

…

We have been driving for 1 hour. Still 1 hour to go. Chase's bandages were slowly tinting red. "Mr. Davenport his bandages are beginning to get red." I said. "Ok Adam slowly take of his bandages and bandage his wrist again. I carefully picked up one of Chase's arms and Bree took the other. WE both took the red bandages off and replaced them with new bandages. It was really creepy holding Chase's limp arm. It was like he was paralyzed. His hand continuously fell back and forth limply when I was bandaging his wrist. When Bree was done bandaging Chase's wrist she started playing with his hand. Holding it in funny positions. It made me laugh. The stupid thing when I laugh is that I start bouncing up and down. Chase's head was laying on my lap so his head started bouncing to. He groaned a little. I immediately stopped laughing because I saw Chase's pained face. I gently placed Chase's hand back on his chest but Bree just held his hand. After driving for ten minutes Bree tapped on my shoulder. I looked at her. She looked worriedly at me. I gave her a confused look. She gave me Chase's hand. I held it. And I felt Chase's hand slowly squeezing mine. Then I looked at Chase. His face was written with fear. I let go of his hand as it limply fell to his side. I putted my hand on his cheek. He was burning up. "Mr. Davenport Chase is burning up!" I said. Chase winced in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. "Shhh…Chase…it's okay…it's me Adam…you're safe…" I soothed him. Just then I noticed the little drips of sweat on Chase's forehead. "Bree can you go get the thermometer please." Mr. Davenport asked. Bree nodded and stood up. Chase kept trashing around. I couldn't keep him still anymore. "Mr. Davenport can you come and help me? Chase is trashing and I can't keep him still without hurting him. He's having a nightmare I think." I said. Mr. Davenport parked the van and walked over to us. He kneeled next to Chase who was still trashing around. "Hey Chase…Shhhh…it's okay….it's me…" Mr. Davenport soothed Chase. Chase stopped trashing around. Bree putted the thermometer in his mouth. Mr. Davenport ran his hand through Chase's hair until the thermometer beeped. "109.4" I stuttered out. "What?!" Mr. Davenport whispered loudly. Chase silently winced in his sleep again. "Shhh…Chase…it's okay…you're safe…" Mr. Davenport soothed. "Mmm…Daddy?..." Chase mumbled. Mr. Davenport seemed a little surprised by the word. "Yes it's me Chase…you're safe now…" Mr. Davenport soothed Chase again. Chase took a deep breath and slowly drifted off to sleep again. Chase used to call Mr. Davenport daddy when he was 4 years old. "Why did he call you daddy?" I asked. "He's delirious Adam. It makes him do strange things unconsciously." Mr. Davenport explained to me. "How come he has such a high fever suddenly?" I asked. "Maybe it's something Douglas did to him." Bree said. "Remember? He injected Chase with something."

"That could be it. Good thinking Bree." Mr. Davenport said. Then he walked over to the front of the van again and started driving again. "Mr. Davenport can I drive? You can sit with Chase then if he's having a nightmare." I said he nodded and we switched places.

**Donald's POV**

I laid Chase's head on my lap. It really surprised me when he called me Daddy I mean he used to call me daddy when he was 4. It really made me happy. Chase is now sweating and shivering like crazy. "Bree can you hand me a blanket please?" She nodded and pulled one from under the chairs. It's just 30 minutes until we're home. Chase's face started to get pale again. I quickly pulled one of his hands to me. Nothing then I pulled the other one closer to me. I saw that it wasn't bandaged good enough and Blood was streaming over his arm. "Bree can you please go get the bandages?" She nodded and headed to the closet. I putted pressure on Chase's wound. How could Douglas do this to him? I mean it's his son! "…Dad…" Chase mumbled. "Yeah Chase?" I asked him softly. "…I-I'm cold…" He stuttered out. He started to shiver. "I know buddy." I said. I hugged him tightly. The shivering stopped and his body relaxed again. Then Bree came walking towards me with the bandages. I picked Chase's bleeding arm and I noticed it was thinner than it used to be. "Has Chase been eating less this week?" I asked. "Yeah he was to weak to eat and he was never that hungry." Adam said from the drivers seat. I bandaged Chase's wrist. I gently placed it back on his chest. "…Hmmm…" Chase mumbled. I looked at him and saw he was slightly smiling. "Is he having another nightmare?" Adam asks from the drivers seat. "No he's having a good dream." I said smiling slightly at my youngest nephew. "Dad is Chasey going to be alright?" Bree asked me. Bree used to call me dad when she was scared it hardly ever happens. "Yeah Bree don't worry. It's Chase he always gets through this." I assured her. Honestly…I didn't really know if Chase was going to be alright. He was close to death today. He barely made it. 20 minutes passed. Just 10 to go and we're home. Chase has been deep asleep this past hour. Sometimes his brows frowned but then I would comfort him and he'll just sleep further. His fever has only gone up. He has 112.8. And I'm scared it's going to get even higher.

Adam pulled the car on the driveway. He stepped out of the car and opened my door. I scooped Chase up in my arms and brought him inside. Adam and Bree followed me. I laid Chase on the couch gently. "I'm going to take a shower." Bree said. I nodded. Adam took a seat next to Chase. I'm going to get some medicine that will hopefully bring his fever down. Then I left.

**Chase's POV**

When I woke up I was really cold. I felt blankets on me so I pulled them up a little to get warmer. Finally I decide to open my eyes to see where I was. I looked around the room it looked like home. When I looked at the blankets that were laying on me I saw about 100 spiders on it. I threw the blankets off of me and jumped of the couch. Spiders were crawling on my arms. I slapped on my arms trying to get them away but they just kept coming. Eventually I came to the kitchen and saw the knives. Idea! I thought. I grabbed a knife and started to slice on my arms. Killing the spiders. Probably also cutting in my arms but I didn't really care. But the spiders kept on coming. So I kept on slicing the knife on my arms. I probably have been screaming spiders the whole time but that's obvious when there are spiders crawling over your whole body. Then there was a bigger spider walking on my stomach. I placed the knife in my two hands and stabbed the spider with it. That's when something strange happened. Someone pulled out the knife from my hands and covering my mouth. Slowly the spiders began to fade. Suddenly everything started to hurt. My arms my stomach. I screamed out in pain. But it was muffled with a strong hand. When I looked who it was I saw Adam looking at me with a worried expression. He slowly removed his hand from my mouth. "Chase are you ok?" He asked me. "S-spiders…e-everyw-where…" Was all I could say. The room started too spin and I fell into the darkness.

**So…how was that? YAY Chase is home! But what just happened to him? The thing that happened to Chase is something that happened to a friend of one of my teachers. I think he died from it. REVIEW and PM your ideas! It really helps me! Tomorrow new chapter! Yay! Later dudes!**


	31. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! Thanks for the sweet reviews of you all! ****Tennisgirl77 ****I don't know how you did it but you were completely right about what's wrong with Chase. It creeps me out! Are you a witch or something? ****Guest2.0**** I'll call you that if you want to but then you need to write 2.0 at the end of your review because if you don't I don't know if it's you or someone else. Ok on with the story. Here's chapter 28!**

**Adam's POV**

Mr. Davenport just left to get some medicine. Chase started to stir and woke up. He looked around to room to see where he was. He pulled the blankets up a bit. Then he looked at the blankets his eyes widened and e jumped off the couch. He started slapping his arms and was screaming loud. Then he took a knife and started cutting in his arms for some reason. I rushed over to him and tried to calm him down but he didn't seem to notice me. Then he looked at his stomach. His eyes widened even more. He took his knife in his two bloody hands and he stabbed himself in his stomach. Finally I could pull the knife out of Chase's hands and I threw it away. I putted my hand on his mouth to keep him silent. He slowly calmed down. Then his eyes were filled with tears and he started screaming in pain. I held my hand even tighter to his mouth so he wouldn't make that much noise. "Chase are you ok?" I asked him. His eyes locked with mine and they were filled with anxiety. "S-spiders…e-everyw-where…" He said. Then his eyes became unfocused and he slowly slid down the wall to the ground. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and they closed. His head leaned on my hand limply. "Chase? Chase can you hear me?! Chase?! Answer me Chase!" I started shaking his limp body but there wasn't a response. Then Mr. Davenport came rushing in. His mouth dropped when he saw Chase's arms bleeding freely and him laying passed out on the ground. "What happened?" I explained everything. We bandaged him up and laid him on the couch again.

…

I laid my hand on his head. He was burning up. "I'll go get the thermometer." I told Mr. Davenport. I rushed into the closet and grabbed the thermometer. When I came back Mr. Davenport was saying something to Chase.

**Donald's POV**

Adam left to get the thermometer. Chase started to stir and he slowly woke up. "…Dad?..." He mumbled weakly. "Yeah Chase it's me are you ok? What happened?" I asked him worriedly. He slowly sat up and leaned against me. He sighed deeply. "…idntrembdn…" He weakly said. "Chase are you ok?" I asked him again. Adam walked in and putted the thermometer in Chase's mouth. But suddenly Chase spitted it out. "…I'm not hungghyt…" He said strangely. "Mr. Davenport what's wrong with him?" Adam asked me. "I don't know it looks like his thinking and speech is disorganized." I told Adam. "Chase how are you feeling?" Adam asked. But it looked like Chase wasn't really paying attention. Adam stood in front of Chase and held both of Chases' shoulders. "Chase are you ok?" Adam asked again. "I don't want tho thlay! He said strangely. I think he said I don't want to play. Wait a second…hallucinations…disorganized thinking and speech…difficulties in attention…slowly processing things… I think he has… schizophrenia!

I quickly picked Chase up and rushed to the lab. I gently placed him in his capsule but Chase didn't really seem aware of what was going on. Oh no! Another symptom. I quickly ran to the cyberdesk and started scanning Chase's brain. And my thoughts were true he has schizophrenia…great! Just…great! Adam then walked over to me. "Mr. Davenport what's wrong with Chase?" Adam asked me concerned. "He has

Schizophrenia Adam." I told him. He gave me a 'What?' Look. I sighed. "schizophrenia is a mental disorder often characterized by abnormal social behavior and failure to recognize what is real." I explained. Adam just gaped at me. I sighed again. "There's something wrong with his brain that makes him act strange and do strange stuff. And he doesn't know what's real anymore." I explained. He nodded in understanding. "Is this my fault?" Adam asked. "No it's not. Douglas probably drugged Chase what caused the schizophrenia symptoms to activate." I told Adam. "Is there anything we can do to stop it?" Adam asked. "No Chase has been having this disease from when he was born. It can't be healed. BUT there are medicines." I told him. Adam's face lightened up a bit. "And luckily I've got just the chemicals for the medicine." I said. Adam smiled brightly.

Just then we noticed Bree in the lab and she heard our whole conversation. "What are the symptoms?" Bree asked. "Symptoms begin typically in young adulthood, and about 0.3–0.7% of people are affected during their lifetime.[4] The disorder is thought to mainly affect the ability to think, but it also usually contributes to chronic problems with behavior and emotion. People with schizophrenia are likely to have additional conditions, including major depression and anxiety disorders; the lifetime occurrence of substance use disorder is almost 50%.[5] Social problems, such as long-term unemployment, poverty, and homelessness are common." I explained. Bree and Adam nodded. I walked over to Chase's capsule and picked up a now sleeping Chase. He was shivering. I walked into the elevator alone because Adam and Bree wanted to stay down for a while. I gently laid Chase on the couch but Leo came rushing in what caused me to scare and drop Chase. He shoot awake. "what's going on?" He asked. "Chase how do you feel?" I asked him. "Not good." He said. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "My head is killing me, I'm cold, I'm tired, I'm dizzy and I can't think straight." He said. "Chase there's something you need to know." I told him. He looked at me. "You have schizophrenia." I said. It took a long time for Chase to progress what I just said. "What's that?" He asked. Oh yeah right he doesn't have his bionics anymore. I explained it to him as easy as I could. "And it can't be healed?" He asked me. I shook my head.

…

Chase and I were watching TV. Well…mainly me because Chase was slowly dozing off. Eventually he fell on my lap. Asleep. I kissed him on his forehead. "Goodnight Chasey." I said. He smiled slightly "Goodnight…Dad…" Chase mumbled before drifting off in a dreamless sleep.

**Ok I know it's short…but I just have a big test coming up tomorrow and I need to study for it. SORRY! But I'll make it up to you! I'll update a big chapter Wednesday or Thursday. Please don't be mad. SOS message! PLEASE give me your ideas. I only got 2 left and they're not that spectacular! So PLEASE give me your ideas in the REVIEWS or PRIVATE MESSAGE! I WILL RESPOND and I WILL USE YOUR IDEAS! Ok catch ya next chapter buddies!**


	32. Chapter 29

**Hey there POTATOES! I decided to just call you guys potatoes. Ok so here's chapter 29! Saturday's the last chapter then there's the sequel on Sunday! YAY! ****Guest2.0 ****about your question. Mr. Davenport disabled Chase's bionics from working because…Chase wasn't mentally strong enough to handle them. Remember the fight he had with Krane where he passed out because he used his bionics to much? That's the chapter where Mr. Davenport disabled Chase's bionics. And Tennisgirl77 Thanks a lot for your idea! Ok now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lab Rats. (I wish though… ****)**

**Donald's POV**

Chase just fell asleep on my lap. I have been wondering. What could have been that liquid that Douglas injected in Chase? I mean OK it could cause his fever… but he could've also drugged him and Chase just has a fever because he's sick… or he placed a tracking device in Chase's neck… OR he putted a chemical in Chase what would give Chase schizophrenia… If my last latter is true then MAYBE I can heal Chase by getting out the chemicals. It would be a coincidence if Chase has epilepsy, schizophrenia and he's sick… That would be very…how do you call it?…suspicious. Chase just started shivering again. I picked up the thermometer from the table. I slowly opened Chase's mouth with my other hand. I putted the thermometer in his mouth and waited until it beeped. It beeped pretty hard but Chase didn't wake up from it. Probably because he can't hear that good without his bionic hearing. I looked at the thermometer…120°… Great! Then Adam and Bree came walking in. "Hey guys how're you doing?" I asked them. "I'm good!" Adam said. "Adam!" Bree hissed then she slapped him slightly on his right arm. "Ow!" Adam cried. "Mr. Davenport…we wanted to ask you something…" Bree said. "What is it Bree?" I asked her. "I just searched on the web for schizophrenia…and we saw that people who have it sometimes suicide out of fear or mental disorders…and we thought…well we thought… maybe Chase…" Then she started crying and Adam held her close to him. Because of Bree's crying Chase woke up.

"Bree?...why're you crying?..." Chase asked drowsily still tired from just waking up

"Bree trust me Chase wouldn't do it. I'm sure of it. He'll be able to fight it." I assured her. She nodded still with teary eyes. Chase let out a deep sigh and leaned against me. "Dad…I'm hungry." Chase said. "Ok Chase I'll get you something to eat." I said. I got up from the couch and started making toast with butter for Chase. It's really odd to hear Chase say Dad to me but I think I'll get used to it. "Hey Chasey how're you doing?" I heard Adam say. "I'm good I think. But I still have a headache though. If that voices would just stop babbling in my head about nothing, I think I wouldn't have such a headache." Chase said. Wait voices? "What do you mean there're voices in your head Chase?" I asked him. "Like I said I just hear people talking in my head." Chase said looking at me. "What do they say?" Adam asked Chase. "I don't want to talk about it." Chase said looking away from us. "Ok…" I mumbled under my breath. I grabbed the plate and walked over to them. I gave it to Chase. "thanks Dad!" Chase said. Then he started eating his toast. "Dad?" Bree asked me. "`yeah I think it's just his fever that's causing him to call me dad." I said. "Okay…" Bree said. Then she walked over to Adam and Chase. I took a seat next to Adam. Chase almost finished his toast. "Shall we watch a movie?" Adam asked. "Sure why not?" Bree said agreeing with Adam. I glanced over at Chase to see his response but it looked like he wasn't really paying attention. Again… Chase was holding his toast in one of his hands the other one just laid on the couch. The hand where he was holding his toast with was slowly relaxing. Eventually Chase's toast fell out of his hands. Bree and Adam noticed this, after babbling about wich movie they would see. "Chase are you ok?" Adam asked waving his hand in front of Chase's eyes. Though it still seemed Chase wasn't aware of his surroundings. Adam started shaking Chase slightly. Still nothing. Adam gave me a worried look. I looked at Chase his brows were frowned like he was discussing something. I snapped my fingers in front of Chase's eyes. This caught his attention. "W-what?" Chase said snapping out of whatever he was in. "Chase! What was wrong?" Adam asked while hugging Chase. "Nothing I just…I had a little discussion…" Chase said. "With who?" Adam asked. "The voices in my head." Chase said as if it was obvious. Then the doorbell rang suddenly. I walked over to it and opened it. It revealed. "HI Angel!" I said. "Hi Mr. Davenport! I'm sorry I didn't mention coming over I just wanted to see how Chase was doing." She explained. "Oh that's okay come in!" I said gesturing for her to come in. "Angel!" Bree screamed before superspeeding to her and giving her a big hug. "HI Bree!" Angel said. "Uhm…Mr. Davenport?" Adam asked me suddenly. I looked over at him and saw Chase slowly touching Adam's face with wide eyes. But they weren't filled with anxiety, they were filled with curiosity and wonderment. I walked over to them. "Chase you okay?" I asked him. He slowly turned his head towards me. Then he slowly unlocked his eyes with Adam and locked them with mine. "Daddy…" He mumbled happily, then he fell in my arms and gave me a weak hug. "Mr. Davenport what's wrong with him?" Adam asked me worried. I broke the hug and Chase then started touching my face instead. I looked him in the eyes. His pupils were huge! "I think he's delirious Adam." I said to him. Adam pulled Chase off of me. "Chasey can you hear me?" He asked Chase. But Chase wasn't listening instead he was playing with a cushion. Bree and angel just left, they didn't really notice Adam, Chase and me. "Adam…" Chase mumbled and then kissed Adam on his cheek. "Chasey you ok? How do you feel?" Adam asked Chase concerned. Then I saw Chase's wrists. His bandages fell of and his arms were bleeding freely. I then noticed Chase's pale face. He's probably delirious from loosing too much blood. I walked over to the cabinet and got out the bandages. I walked back over to Adam and Chase. Adam was looking worriedly at Chase, and Chase was just playing with Adams lips. I took a seat next to Chase, I turned him to face me so I could bandage him. Chase's face was very pale right now and his happy expression on his face was now a weak and almost dead expression. He even had bags hanging under his eyes. I quickly bandaged Chase's wrists. When I was done Adam gave me a confused look. "His wrists were bleeding." I explained. Then suddenly Chase's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell on Adam's lap. "Chase are you ok?" Adam asked. Chase's face started to get colour again.

He slowly fluttered his eyes open. "Adam?..." He asked weakly. "Hey Chase how do you feel?" Adam asked. "Ugh…I have a headache! What happened?" Chase asked. "You were delirious." Adam explained. "What was the last thing you remember?" I asked Chase. "You snapping your fingers in front of my face." Chase said. "Ugh…I'm tired…" Chase said weakly. "I know buddy but you're going to need some medicine against your fever." I said. He nodded weakly. When I was getting the medicine Adam was starting up the movie. When I came back the movie just started and Adam and Chase were already watching it intensely. "Here Chase I got your medicine." I said. I picked a glass out of the closet and filled it with water. I walked over to the couch and gave the glass and the pills to Chase. He putted the pills in his mouth and swallowed it with his water. "Thanks…" He said weakly.

…

We're 10 minutes further in the movie. Adam is totally living in with the story but Chase isn't at all. His eyes are red and puffy and they're slowly closing. Chase was slowly rocking back and forth. Eventually he fell to his right on Adam's lap. Adam jumped up because he didn't expect Chase to fall on him. "Mmmm…" Chase mumbled while sleeping further. I held Chase by his shoulders and pulled him up so he was sitting in a sitting position. His whole body was relaxed and his head was lolling on his shoulder. I pulled him closer to me and laid him gently on my lap. "Shh…quiet…I want to sleep…" Chase mumbled. This must be the voices in his head that are talking to him. I going to need to find a medicine. FAST!

**Op POTATOES! Hope you liked the chapter! I'm going to update a story on Saturday for certain! But I can't promise that it's going to be a big one because my schedule is pretty big though. And I will TRY to update Sunday and otherwise it's going to be on Monday! REVIEW please! I'll try to do shout outs Saturday. But that means REVIEWS and you can ask me questions or give me ideas whatever you want to know about the story or whatever you want to add to the story! ****Tennisgirl77**** I'm going to use your ideas in chapter 30! So don't worry I'll use it!**


	33. Chapter 30

**Hi there POTATOES! *Is a little bit nervous* Ok I know I told you guys I was going to update Saturday and Monday. And I didn't… *****smiles nervously* I'm very sorry it's just I'm changing school and a lot of stuff came between… Sorry… **

**Shoutouts!**

**Autumrose:**** You're close to it! They're trying to break Chase and turn him against his family!**

**EVERYBODY read LRLover333's Review!**

**And thank you ****Littlepiggy27**** and ****Tennisgirl77**** For your sweet support!**

**Ok and now the last chapter of the first part of my story! YAY!**

_Voice in Chase's head_

Voice in Chase's head

**Chase's thoughts**

**Chase's POV**

I've been trying to fall asleep for 3 hours now and I still didn't! It's beginning to get annoying! I'm SO tired! _Why don't you just kill yourself? Then you can sleep forever!_ A voice in my head is saying. Yeah that's a great idea! And you're close to the kitchen so you won't need to use much energy! The other voice in my head was saying. **If you two would just SHUT UP I wouldn't have to kill myself! **I mentally snapped at them. _Fine!_ They said in unison. Finally I can sleep. And within two seconds I fell asleep.

…

When I woke up it felt like I was laying on something. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was still laying on Mr. Davenports lap. "You're still here." I said. "Of course I am! You're sick and I'm taking care of you." Mr. Davenport told me. "thanks!" I said. _He doesn't care about you!_ **Yes he does! Didn't you hear him? He stayed here for I don't know how long to take care of me! **I said. NO he only let's you think that. The other voice said. They sounded so familiar. **And why would I believe you? **I asked them angry. _Ask him yourself. Ask him if he stayed here the whole time. You'll get your answer. _The other voice said. "Mr. Davenport did you left when I was sleeping?" I asked Mr. Davenport. I looked him in the eyes and they were filled with guilt. "Yes…The moment you fell asleep I got down to the lab and a few hours later I came back upstairs and sat on the couch and laid your head on my lap and then you woke up." Mr. Davenport said. _See? He doesn't care about you! He left you when you most needed him! _The familiar voice in my head said. Then Mr. Davenport putted something on the back of my neck. "What's that?" I asked him. "Oh I'm just checking on your chip." Mr. Davenport said simply. See he only cares about your bionics. He doesn't see you as a son. He sees you as an experiment. The other voice in my head said. **Who are you? And why are you interfering with my private life? **I asked them angry. _We're Douglas and Krane! Surprised you didn't recognize us! But remember Chase we care about you! _I think Douglas said. Great Douglas and Krane are in my head. I got up from the couch and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Mr. Davenport asked me. "Just going outside for a little bit of fresh air." I answered. "Ok but be careful with your chip it's very fragile right now." He said. **Maybe he does only care for my bionics.** I thought. Then I walked out the house.

…

I've been walking for an hour now. I'm pretty tired. I looked around and saw a bench. I walked over to it and sat on it. I sighed deeply. "Tired?" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and saw Angel. I nodded in response. She then took a seat next to me. "Bree told me." She said. She didn't need to say anything else I know what she's talking about. "I understand how you feel Chase. Bu-" "No you don't understand. You don't know how it is to be kidnapped and tortured." I snapped at her. OK maybe it was a little bit to mean but I'm sick of people saying they know how it feels when they don't. "Actually I do." She said. I looked at her confused. She lifted up her shirt a bit so I could see her stomach… It shocked me what I saw. Her whole stomach was bruised up. And she had a lot of cuts. "I-I'm sorry." I said. "It's okay you didn't know." She said. "But now you see I know what you've been through." She said looking at me. She gave me a hug. "If there's anything bothering you just come to me ok?" She asked. I nodded. "You know what why don't we agree going to this place every Wednesday to talk about the stuff that bothers us?" I asked her. "That's a great idea!" She said. "That's settled then!" I said. Then I heard my phone going of.

_Chase? Where are you? Are you ok?_

_Mr. Davenport_

"Uhm I think I need to go home now." I said. "OK see you next Wednesday." She said then both of us left.

…

When I arrived home Mr. Davenport was sitting on the couch very nervously. "Uhm. You ok Mr. Davenport?" I asked him. "CHASE! Oh my god I thought something bad happened to you!" He said. "I'm fine." I said chuckling a little. "How do you feel?" He asked me. "I feel fine." I answered. _We'll see about that! _Douglas said in my head. **What do you-** but I didn't got the Chance to answer completely because suddenly I had a killing headache. I fell to the ground clutching my head and screaming in agony. "Chase are you ok?" I heard Mr. Davenport ask me. I looked up only to see Douglas and Krane standing in the middle of the room holding a knife. "Join us Chase and no one will get hurt!" They said. "NO!" I screamed. I was so scared is started shaking. "Chase are you ok?" I heard Mr. Davenport say. I closed my eyes tightly a was so scared. Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "NO DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!" I screamed. "Chase it's okay it's just me." Mr. Davenport said. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Mr. Davenport sitting in front of me with a worried expression on his face. Then my vision started to swim. "Chase are you ok?" Mr. Davenport asked me. "D-Douglas A-and K-Krane T-they…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I was too dizzy and too tired. Mr. Davenport's face was going in and out of focus. I felt Mr. Davenport's hand on my Cheek. Slowly everything started to fade.

**Donald's POV**

I laid my hand on Chase's shoulder. "NO DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!" Chase screamed. "Chase it's ok it's just me." I soothed Chase. Then Chase slowly opened his eyes. First he looked at me and then his eyes just started to wonder around the room. "Chase are you ok?" I asked him. Chase then looked back at me. "D-Douglas A-and K-Krane T-they…" Then Chase bumped his head against the door. "Chase are you ok?" I asked him again. It looked hard for Chase to focus on my face. And slowly his whole body relaxed and he fell on my lap. I lifted him up and Chase's eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head. What's happening to him? I asked myself.

**Ok POTATOES I know it's short but I told you I was busy! What do you think that is wrong with Chase? Ok it's his schizophrenia! But isn't it strange that Chase suddenly has an extreme form of schizophrenia?... Maybe it's something else… REVIEW what you think and PM me your ideas! Catch ya next chapter! In the sequel of Adam's mistake! Oh and Review a title that you think is the right one for the sequel! I'll use the best one! Bye!**


End file.
